Anya and Dimitri Forever: The Story Continued
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Everything including Romance, Drama, Family, Crime and more! It's been 2 years since Anya and Dimitri left Paris after the battle with Rasputin and they are now returning to Paris for the first time since. Why are they returning?Are they hiding something?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Oh Marie! Look a letter from Ana and Dimitri! Hurry, open it!" Sophia said running into the room.

"Let me see," Grandmama said opening the letter, "It reads, 'Dear Grandmama, The snow is beautiful this time of year, but at the same time I can't wait to see the snow begin to melt and watch spring begin. I keep thinking of how wonderful it is when the flowers begin blooming, the trees turn colors, and the grass begins to get back to green. And Dimitri, oh I wish you could see him now. We are happy as ever, I can feel the love between us grow everyday, but at the same time we will always be the princess and the kitchen boy sneaking around the palace, playing tricks on each other and all. Just yesterday we took a walk along St Petersburg and we came along to a park and decided to go through it as something new. We were walking along talking when suddenly he disappeared, I yelled for him but got no answer.

Then suddenly I see a snowball come at me from behind and miss terribly, I turned around to see him hiding behind a tree so I said acting surprised, "Where ever did that come from?" I sneaked over to the tree without him noticed and snatched up a hand-full of snow, making it into a snowball as I continued.

"Dimitri? Where'd ya go?" Catching him by surprise I plummeted the snowball right into his face as I turned to the opposite side of the tree.

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't find you in that wonderful hiding place Sneaky?" I said laughing.

"I was hoping on it…you really hit me hard! I didn't try and hit your face!" Dimitri joked back while trying to hide his pain.

"You couldn't hit me in the face if you were two feet away from me! Heck, you couldn't even hit me in general from two feet away!" I teased.

"Alright, alright, I get it…you know what?" He asked.

"You're not all that perfect." He joked.

"Oh really? Well you aren't so perfect yourself there, mister." I said playfully poking him in the chest.

"Hey, Did you just, oh you're gonna get it now!" He said playfully.

"Only if you can catch me!" I hollered running off.

He ran after to me, he's never really been the athletic type so I held back a little to give him a chance.

"I'm gonna get ya!" He yelled out of breath.

"No you won't!" I yelled back, but he didn't say anything so I turned around and he was gone again.

"Come on Dimitri! You know you can't-" I was cut off by him running up behind me and swooping me off my feet.

He has a tendentancy to that type of thing a lot, figuratively and literally. He's so romantic and sweet and not as annoying and up tight as when I met he at the palace just a month ago. He's free willing, happy, energetic, and I could go on for days on end. I wonder if we would have still ended up together if I would not have disappeared when we were eight. Would we have stayed friends? Would I have taken my spot with you? Would I be in love with the man of my dreams? We miss you so very much Grandmama, what would we have done without you? I have enclosed pictures of our adventures here so far, by the way Dimitri has found us real exit visas, so we have decided to pay a visit to you in Paris! We are leaving tonight so we should be there within a week! Say hello to Vlad and Sophia for us!

Love Anya and Dimitri' "

"A week! That means tomorrow! We have so much to do!" Sophia said giddily.

"Yes, yes indeed. Oh I can't wait to see my Anastasia again, I wonder how she has changed?" Grandmama wondered.

"A lot can happen in two but the bright side is that she said they are as happy as ever!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Oh I can't wait to see them! I wonder why they decided to come back so suddenly?" Grandmama wondered.

"Wait a minute, let me see the letter." Sophie looked over it and said, "It says, 'We are happy as ever, I can feel the love between us grow everyday, but at the same time we will always be the princess and the kitchen boy sneaking around the palace, playing tricks on each other and all. Just yesterday we took a walk along St Petersburg and we came along to a park and decided to go through it as something new', Marie I think I figured out why they are coming!"

"Really? Why do you think they're visiting?"

"Marie! Can't you see it, look at the pictures!" Sophie handed the enclosed pictures to Grandmama, "Look at Anya she is glowing with beauty and Dimitri is handsome as ever. Anya and Dimitri are having a child! That's the only reasonable thing I can think of for such a sudden, wonderful visit!"

"You're right Sophie! Oh my goodness I can't believe I'm going to be a Grandmother"

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Great Aunt!"

"Well we must go make the arrangements for there arrival!" Grandmama said going for the door.

"We have to tell Vlad too! Dimitri is like a son to him."

"Yes, we must, we shall go and get him first. We'll need all the help we can get."

"I'll grab our coats," Sophia yelled as they walked into the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thanks for understanding the whole train thing." Dimitri joked.

"Your welcome, besides I really have no intensions of going on a train again and now I can use your phobia as a excuse!" I joked back.

"It's not a phobia! I just didn't like our experience on it."

"At least we have the right colored visas this time!" I joked.

We both laughed, "Wait a minute, how did you find out about that?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm not that stupid Dimitri, I saw one of the other passengers with theirs in _red _writing, that's why I made the joke about the visas in the baggage car." I answered.

"Ha, I under estimated you. I wont let that happen again," He laughed.

"Besides, this way we get to see the ocean more. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" I asked wistfully.

As Dimitri came behind me and wraps his arms around me as I stood at the railing he sweetly whispered, "Well, I can only name one thing more beautiful."

I looked up into his deep brown eyes and smiled as he held me tighter.

"The sunset is so amazing this time of year." Dimitri pointed out.

"You're right, it is." I said looking out at it. After a brief moment of silence I heard music from the lower deck begin, "You here that?"

"That music? Yes." he answered.

"That's ironic."

"Yeah it is. Brings back memories doesn't it?" as he began to sway me back and forth, " May I have this dance my lady?" he said as he spun around and stood next to me and held out his hand.

"Why of course." I answered laughing as I took his hand.

"Now let me lead," He said laughing.

We both laughed as we began dancing, it was just like the first time we danced on the boat to Paris. That was the first time I say how sweet he was, he was so nervous he didn't even know what he was saying. Before that he had just been annoying and full of himself, but that evening on the deck, he changed forever. From then on, when ever we saw each other it was like we both knew that we loved the other one but didn't want to admit it.

"We could dance for as long as we wanted to out here." Dimitri said holding me dancing around.

"There's no one to stop us," I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"Except maybe Pooka," Dimitri laughed.

"Nope. I let him run along by himself about an hour ago. We probably wont see him for a few more hours," I joked back quickly.

"Oh. Well then unless he scences us dancing or me about to kiss you, we're good." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. After it he just stood there for a second as if he was waiting for something.

"Hah, no sign of Pooka. I guess I broke the curse." Dimitri exclaimed.

We both laughed and continued dancing until it was almost dark, we were in our own world and probably wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for Pooka, of course, running up at our feet. It's a good thing he's a little dog, otherwise he would have knocked us right of the deck!

"Pooka! There you are, I was starting to wonder where you went?" Dimitri said going down to his knees to pick up Pooka.

"There's no telling knowing him." I said as he stood up with him in his hands.

"Talk about an odd-ball family! You've got the kitchen boy, gone con-man, gone I don't even know what I to call myself now, the overly hyper dog that likes to interrupt things, and the long lost Grand Duchess Anastasia! That's a head-line for ya" Dimitri joked as he danced around the deck with Pooka in his hands.

"Shhhhh! I don't want anyone to hear." I said laughing trying not to talk loud.

"What? It's been two years! They're bound to find out sooner or later." He said sitting Pooka down.

"If anyone finds out about us then everyone will find out."

"Anya," he said taking my shoulders, "Don't worry about it, we're married remember. For better or worse," he said as he sat down Pooka and took both my hands, "I know that the two years have been tough and I want you to know that I will do anything in the world to keep you happy. We can start over in Paris, everything will change, I promise! We can settle done and find a house in Paris and you can be near your family and--"

"But what about you?" I asked cutting him off.

"Me? You're family is my family, and I've got Vlad he's like a brother and father to me."

"But what about St Petersburg?"

"I don't care about St Petersburg. I care about you, St Petersburg is my past. You know I regret a lot of the things I did there and now I want to become a new man, I want to start from scratch. Paris is the perfect place for our new beginning," he said as he moved my hair out of my face.

"Really?"

"Yes really, I love you and want you to be happy."

"I can't believe we're doing this," I laughed.

"Me neither, but we are so get to used to it hon.," He joked.

I laughed and then looked into his eyes and asked, "Why me? Why didn't you take that money and run with it while you could?"

"I just couldn't, at first yes, Vlad and I only took you to Paris for the money because as you remember we weren't the best of friends at first. But as I got to know you I started to become friends with you, and as we became friends I started to respect you more, and next thing I knew I was in love." Dimitri said looking at me. "So why did you chose a con like me huh?" He asked.

"Well, to tell ya the truth I hated your guts at first."

"Wow, I never would have guessed!"

I laughed, "I thought, 'who does this schmuck think he is bossing me around like that?' but then that night on the train, when you were trying to stop the baggage car and you were hanging out of when you dropped the chain and I grabbed your hand. There was a quick moment when our eyes met and I knew, I suddenly felt differently about you and started caring about if you lived or not, but that was just when I knew I liked you."

"When did you first know you loved me?"

"On the deck that evening when we were dancing, I guess the whole idea of us dancing and all got to my head and I knew right then, that I never wanted us to stop. I never wanted you to leave my eyesight again. And the later that night, when you saved me from falling into the ocean, I kept thinking of how I wanted you to save me, not anyone else. The minute I woke up and saw your face I knew that I didn't want to let go, so I held you as tight as I could and buried my head into your chest. I had found my home, at last, and it had been there the entire journey. You were so warm, I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me anymore. I never wanted you to let go."

"I never did let go, and I never will, I love you too much to lose you again," He said holding my head against his chest as he did the night he saved me on The Tasha.

After a moment I realized something finally, "I just got it!" I laughed lifting my head up to look at him.

"Got what?" He laughed.

"You liked me when we were little! That's why you were always sneaking around the parties, that's why you always picked on me, that's why you saved my life that night! I can't believe I didn't see it before!" I laughed loudly.

"What? That's ridiculous, I teased your sisters too! And everyone else in that palace!"

"Yes, but did you stalk them around the palace? Did you insist on helping them when they were sick? I remember the time when we were playing in the snow outside," I said as I started walking around the deck remembering the story, "And you dared me to walk on the little wall around the fountain so I did and I fell! I ate it! You rushed over to me so fast I barely realized I had even fallen yet!"

"Okay, okay, maybe I had a little crush! I was young what do you expect?"

"I'm not finished! Then you helped me up and dragged me from the garden to the house and-"

"Excuse but I remember me carrying you not dragging you." Dimitri said insisting.

"Yeah! If you call almost dropping me every five seconds carrying me then yes, you carried me. But you did help me. You 'carried' me in and sat me on the chair as you ran yelling for the maid. I ended up with a twisted ankle and I couldn't go to the party the day after that."

"But I did stay with you."

"You snuck into my room everyday and everyday the butler would come and find you, yell at you, and drag you back to the kitchen, but you still came back everyday for literally two whole weeks!"

"What do you expect I felt horrible for daring you to do that! I stayed with you while everyone was downstairs at the party and did my best to make you forget that it was even going on."

"That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me."

"I try," he said sarcastically.

"You do, you try very hard and it's one of the many things I love about you," I said walking back over to him and hugging him.

We then both stopped talking for a second and realized how late it was when Dimitri said, "We should probably go and get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, besides it getting cold out here."

We both then walked down the stairs and to our room to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow, the day we would arrive in Paris, the day we would see our family again which we missed so much. Here they thought we had got married and ran off to settle down in St Petersburg to find a quant little apartment when really, yes, we married now but we had stayed in Paris a few a days after the quick wedding and then returned to St Petersburg only to find an angry city filled with people speculating about how "The Grand Duchess had finally returned and the left for some nobody". They never figured out it was us but I must say it was fun to watch them fight about it. Dimitri insisted on leaving the town and returning to Paris to really start over because he knew that rumors were already speculating about the identity of The Grand Duchess Anastasia and her new unknown Husband. So we decided to pack everything we owned in our two suitcases, get real visas, and we were off in a flash to begin our new life. We were now returning for what our family thought was just a weeklong visit, but really it would be more permanent than they expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sophia darling we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Vlad yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" Sophia said as she came around the corner of the loft and ran done the stairs.

"Marie is in the car waiting, we have to get down to the docks before ten or we might miss them!" Vlad hollered as he raced to the car. Sophia grabbed her purse and ran out he door following him.

By the time they got to the docks it was just about ten o'clock but there was no sign of the boat. So Vlad went over to the ticket station to see if there was any news of the arrival of the boat they were on.

"Oh I hope we didn't miss them," Grandmama said worrying.

"Don't worry, the boat is probably just running late." Sophie insured as Vlad ran to us.

"Sorry girls, but the boat will not be here until noon, Anya and Dimitri must have got the times mixed up," Vlad boomed as he stood next to Sophie.

Well then we might as well go find something to pass the time," Sophie said.

"I have an idea! How about we find them a wedding present! Something for them to have from the three of us." Vlad yelled as we went to the car.

"That's a perfect idea Vlad! Besides we really didn't get to give them anything since they left so fast and they married after they left so we should celebrate it." Grandmama said.

"Yes! Yes! And we can't forget to pick out a baby present too! How about we plan a dinner for the five of us at the new restaurant down the street, don't you think they would love it?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Perfect! Oh this will be so much fun!" Grandmama said excited.

They then got in the car and headed out to find us a wedding present and a baby present for a non-existent child.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time Dimitri and I woke up we thought we would be near the harbor of Paris, but we were wrong.

"Anya?... I'm only seeing ocean." Dimitri said confused looking out the little window in our room.

"But the man said that we would be arriving near ten, that's what I told Grandmama, Sophie, and Vlad." I said confused.

"Oh well, look at the bright side. Gives us more time to get our stuff together I guess? Besides we will need all the energy we can get. The three of them will probably be trying to convince us where we find a place at and if I'm remembering correctly Sophie and Vlad never turned down a chance to celebrate so I wouldn't be surprised if they throw something together for us all." Dimitri said happily.

"It's us that will be doing the surprising," I said under my breath.

"Huh?"

"I said, it's us that will be doing the surprising," I repeated.

"What do you mean? Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Well, you see I… Your gonna freak when I tell you this but you see I --"

"Wait a minute! Anya are you…" Dimitri said cutting me off.

But then I exclaimed back, "No! no, no, no! or I mean I could be but I'm not really sure yet, but probably not…" I laughed.

We both laughed and he said, "Then what is it? Why will be surprising them?"

"You see, I never really told them that we decided to come back and settle down here."

"What? You mean they think we just decided out of nowhere, after two years of not seeing them, to spend the last of our money on a trip! That was wasn't cheap by the way!" Dimitri exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know I guess it just slipped my mind," I said not knowing what to say.

"You know what, it doesn't matter, they're gonna find out sooner or later so why should we worry about it? Let's get our luggage together and then get some fresh air okay? Let's just hope that they don't starting getting ideas in their heads."

"Yeah…alright."

So we finished putting our bags together and went to sit outside of the top of the boat. When we went out there it was the exact opposite as it had been the night before. It was booming with life, men and women walking along the deck, children playing games, and of course Pooka was in heaven.

"Go on Pooka," I said sitting him on the ground so he could run along.

He ran right into a group of kids playing with a little ball and the minute it bounced he ran for it. He snatched it up and brought it back to the kids, they loved him. Dimitri and I stood and watched him play for few minutes until he ran off with the ball to the other side of the deck.

"I'll go get him, Pooka!" Dimitri said running after him. After few hilarious minutes of Dimitri running around like a clumsy mad man he finally caught up to him and grabbed him off the ground.

"You're getting faster! But not fast enough." Dimitri said looking at Pooka as he got the ball from his mouth.

"Here you go, sorry about him. He just loves playing." Dimitri said giving the ball to the kids.

"Is he your puppy, sir?" one of the children asked.

"Yes he is."

"What's his name?" one of the girls asked.

"His names Pooka, would you like to hold him?" Dimitri asked as he kneeled down to the kids.

"Really? I never held a puppy before!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Of course, here you go. Be careful, he's heavier than he looks. You would think he'd weigh less since he runs around so much but he doesn't," Dimitri said to the children as he handed Pooka to the little girl, "He's been everywhere from St Petersburg to Paris."

"He's been to Paris!" another one of the children exclaimed.

"Yes he has, he helped me save that beautiful lady over there's life twice!" Dimitri said pointing over to me.

"Twice! Wow!" the little boy said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" one of the girls asked giggling.

Dimitri paused for a moment and looked over at me again and then said, "Well, she'll be my wife soon."

"She's pretty! Like a princess." Another little girl said.

"Well that's because she is one," Dimitri whispered to the group of kids.

"Really!" the little girl whispered.

"Yep, she is the Grand Duchess Anastasia!" he whispered back.

"That's her?! My momma and papa have told me stories about her."

"Well you can go over and say hi if you'd like, she's very sweet," Dimitri said to the whole group.

"Come on let's go!" the girl whispered as she ran over to me with three of the other girls.

"Excuse me miss?" the oldest one asked, "That man over there with the puppy said that he you were his wife and that you were Princess Anastasia. Are you really her? "

"I am indeed," I said sweetly to her.

"Wow! I can't believe it! What's it like being a real princess? Have you ever been a ball? Do you live in a big palace?" The little girls asked.

"Well," I said going over to a nearby empty bench sitting in the middle while the girls were on both sides of me, "Yes I am. I did go to one very big ball about a month ago, but I had to leave before it ended, and I lived in a palace when I was little." I answered to the girls.

"Why did you have to leave early?" one of them asked.

"Did your momma say you had to go to bed?" the youngest one asked.

I answered giggling, "Yes, it was very late and I had had a full day."

I went on telling the girls of how Dimitri saved my life, the first time when we were eight years old, and our adventure to Paris to find my family. By the time I was done telling them the story it was near nine o'clock and the girls ran along to tell there parents of how they had met a real princess, Dimitri had finished talking to the group of the other boys and girls a few minutes earlier so he stood on the other side of the deck watching me finish telling the girls our story but I didn't realize.

When I finished I walked over to him and he said, "You're a wonderful story teller."

"You aren't so bad yourself, " I laughed, "You were really good with those kids over there."

"Oh that was easy, I love being with kids, they make me feel…mature." He said.

"You immature? Noooo" I joked, "You're just still a kid at heart."

"And proud of it." He joked back.

After that we let Pooka use the rest of his energy running around while we strolled along the deck until finally the captain announced we would be arriving soon. So we headed down to our room and took our time getting Pooka together, bringing our luggage to the deck and then after a few minutes we saw it. Paris! It was exactly how we left it a month earlier, the tall building shining in the mourning sun, the new flowers and trees along the bay, oh it was so breath taking.

"The harbor!" A man yelled as we came around the corner of the bay.

Dimitri and I were standing at the railing while I held Pooka in one hand and Dmitri's arm in the other while he held our two pieces of luggage.

"Finally!" I exclaimed grabbing Dimitri's arm harder forgetting my own strength.

"Oww!" he exclaimed dropping the two luggage's on the foot, "Oww! Darn it that hurt." He said trying to hide the pain as he knelt down.

"Sorry! Oh Dimitri I'm so sorry I didn't even--" I went down to try and help him but we hit our heads together.

"Well, we can always count on you to have enough strength for both of us." He joked standing up holding his arm.

I laughed as the boat stopped and the crewmen but the ramps down, "Do you see them yet?" I asked as we headed for the ramps.

"No not yet, wait, wait, I think I see them! There they are!" Dimitri said pointing to the back of the crowed.

"I see them! Come on let's go," I said spotting them as I ran down the ramp."

"I'm right behind ya!" Dimitri said limping holding the bags.

I ran as fast I could to them, yelling to them so they could see us but they didn't hear me.

When I finally reached them I yelled, "Grandmama!" as I ran hugging her.

"Oh Anastasia! Look at you darling!" She exclaimed.

"Anya! Come here you!" Sophia yelled to me.

"Sophia! Oh we missed you all so much!" I yelled hugging her.

"Where is Dimitri?" Sophia asked laughing.

"He was right behind me a minute ago," I said confused as I turned around to go and look for him. "Dimitri? Dimitri?" I yelled looking around.

"I'm right here." He said out of breath coming out of the huge crowed of people.

"Where'd you go?" I asked laughing.

"I was back there and then I was… oh well, I'm here now!" he said funnily still out of breath as he sat down the bags by the car.

"Dimitri my boy!" Vlad boomed as he hugged Dimitri from as hard as he could.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" Dimitri cried out as he was hugged.

"Whoa, what did I do?" Vlad said letting him down laughing.

"It's nothing," Dimitri laughed, "I just hurt my arm a few minutes ago."

"You were limping too! Are you sure you're okay?"

"I sorta grabbed his arm too tight and made him drop the luggage on his foot and then when I tried to help him we hit heads!" I laughed.

"Well you two haven't changed much!" Vlad joked.

"Anya you look radiant darling!" Vlad yelled as he hugged me.

"Thank you! You don't look so bad your self!" I said in response.

"Is this little Pooka? I barely recognized him!" Vlad said as he saw Pooka barking as he saw Vlad in my arms.

"Yes it is!" I said handing Pooka to him.

"Dimitri! Long time no see!" Sophia hollered to him as they hugged.

"Sophia! Aw, It's so good to see you all again!" Dimitri yelled.

"Wait a minute Sophia, is that a ring on your finger?" I exclaimed.

"Yes it is indeed! Vlad purposed last week! We are getting married!" Sophie exclaimed hugging Vlad.

"Congratulations! I can't believe it!" Dimitri and I exclaimed in surprise,

"Marie!" Dimitri yelled.

"My dear Dimitri!" Grandmama said with excitement as they hugged.

"So you've seen my ring let me see yours darling!" Sophia exclaimed grabbing my hand.

"No!" Dimitri exclaimed without thinking. I gave him a weird look.

"I mean…." Dimitri said trying to think of something to say, "Anya didn't want it to get scratched up on the boat so we kept in her suitcase. Besides it's very little, we…"he looked at me sweetly, then he he looked at the ground and continued, "We were… planning on buying an official wedding ring here since technically it's were we fell in love." Dimitri said hesitantly as if he didn't really want to say it.

"We were?!" I exclaimed looking at him sweetly, "I mean, we were."

"Yeah remember," he said almost winking at me, "We were going to make our marriage official here in Paris and we were going to celebrate it with our family. I was going to re-purpose to you or formally purpose to you, remember? That's why we came for a visit, well that and to see he people we love!" he said sweetly.

I was shocked! He was going to buy me a beautiful new ring and purpose to me again with our family all as a surprise for me! I didn't even need it! I love the ring he gave me, sure it's little and we got it at a little store on the street in St Petersburg but it was special to me because he spent almost all of his money on it. Poor Dimitri always said how he felt that I needed something better and how he would find a job with good pay and save up to buy my the ring I deserved. I thought the ring was perfect but I'll gladly have two wedding rings to represent how strong our love is.

"How sweet is that!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Oh I know of the perfect place to find the ring Dimitri! I shall have to take you to it tomorrow." Grandmama exclaimed.

"Well we should take you to the house and let you drop your luggage off before your surprise!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Our surprise?" Dimitri and I said at the same time.

"Yes we are taking you out for a night on the town!" Sophia

Dimitri and I traded a look and then I began to pick up our two bags when Dimitri, Sophie, Vlad, and Grandmama all yelled, "No!"

Vlad suddenly said, "I mean, let me take it darling. These bags look very heavy and you wouldn't want to—"But he was interrupted by Sophie and Grandmama's hands flying up to his mouth stopping him.

"It's okay, I'll grab them," Dimitri laughed having no idea that they were all thinking the same thing. They all nodded and got into the car.

"This'll be an interesting night," Dimitri said under his breath to me as he held the door open for me.

"This will be an interesting week," I said back to him under my breath.

We both laughed and then got in the car and headed to the house. Dimitri was right, it would be an interesting night; I wonder how long it will take for them to figure out the truth behind our visit. Unfortunately, as Dimitri had feared, the three of them had started getting ideas and there's no telling with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we arrived at the house, I was shocked, it was beautiful! As we got out of the car I said, "Grandmama, it's beautiful!"

"How did you find it?" Dimitri murmured to Vlad. Dimitri was surprised too, but in a different way.

We all started walking up to it, except Dimitri, he just stood there staring at it in a daze.

"Dimitri! Dimitri, are you okay?" I said as I looked back at him.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." As he snapped out of it and ran up to us.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked him.

"I think I'm okay." He said in pain.

When we reached the front door Grandmama and we all went in the door.

"Wow, does it have a history or is it new?" I asked.

"Oh it's got a history alright," Vlad said under his breath as Dimitri elbowed him.

"What was that about?" I asked. They all looked at each other, "I starting to feel like you all know something I don't" I joked.

"We do darling, I'm sorry," Sophie said as she looked at Dimitri and then me, "You see this is the house where-"

"I'll tell her," Dimitri said cutting her off, "You see Anya, this is the house I told you about. The house where my family lived before we moved to the palace."

"Really? This is it! Dimitri it's wonderful! Grandmama how did you get it?" I asked Grandmama.

"Well, about two weeks ago they had the auction down town and when I heard that Dimitri's Family home was up for auction I just couldn't let it pass me by," She answered.

"Thank you." Dimitri said to Grandmama.

"Your welcome Dimitri."

"No, seriously Marie," he said walking over to her, "You have no idea how much it means to me." He said as he hugged her.

"I think I have an idea," she said. Dimitri looked at her confused.

"You see Dimitri I knew your mother. Before she died she worked at my home here in Paris, she was one of the sweetest most caring people I have ever met."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Vlad and Sophie were almost in tears and Dimitri was in shock again.

"But…How?" he asked.

"When you were very little, your mother and I were very close, she helped me through some very hard times and I helped her through hers after your father past away. Dimitri, when your mother died I made sure that you stayed hear in Paris. I could not watch her only son be sent off to some far off orphanage, I had you sent to Nicholas and Alexandra's palace in St Petersburg because I knew that you would be safe there. It's a good thing I did, otherwise you wouldn't have been there to save I and Anastasia's lives, and you too may have never met, and then where would we all be?"

"Well, come on. I want to see how it looks." Dimitri said taking my hand and leading us into the other room, "I can't believe this, It's exactly how I remember, everything exactly how we left it. Wait a minute, I have to go check something." He said running off to the stairs. I followed him up but he didn't know it. He ran to his old room and was searching the floor until he found a floorboard that came up. He pulled out a little box and opened it. It had a bunch of papers in it.

"What are those?" I said opening the door all the way. He realized I was behind him and folded them fast and shoved them in the box as he said, "Nothing, just some old notes."

"Then why you hiding them." I said trying to get the box from him.

"It's nothing," he tried to convince me. I finally got the box from him and ran to the other side of the room while getting out the papers.

"Wait! No Anya, you can't…" He said as I opened the papers and read the first one.

"A diary! Dimitri I never saw you as the diary type!" I teased.

"It's not a diary!" He exclaimed. As I read them I realized that it wasn't a diary, they were just letters to himself about some girl he liked.

"Wow! You really liked her!" I said still teasing him, running around the second floor of the house as he chased me.

"So what was her name? Come on tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I exclaimed still running around.

Dimitri stopped behind me and looked around for a moment and yelled, "Her name was… Anastasia.

"What?" I said walking over to him.

"They're about you, when we were little, when I first moved to your parents palace, you were my only friend. Everyone else just pushed me around like I wasn't even human, but you, you were so sweet to me." Dimitri said sweetly.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"Thanks." He said almost blushing.

We sort of just stood there for a minute looking into each other's eyes, when suddenly Sophie yelled from downstairs, "Anya! Dimitri! We need to go if you want to make in time for your surprise!"

"We should probably go," Dimitri said looking downstairs.

"Yeah, um, hear you go," I said handing him the notes and box.

"No!," He said putting his hand out, "I want you to keep them."

I nodded my head yes and put them quickly back in the box as we went down the stairs to see Sophie waiting at the door for us.

"Come along we don't want to be late!" She exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We're here!" Grandmama exclaimed.

"Can we uncover our eyes now?" Dimitri laughed.

"No! No you have to what! We'll help you out of the car" Sophie laughed.

We couldn't see anything, because we had to cover my eyes with our hands, but we were still excited.

"What do you think they'd do we uncovered our eyes right now?" Dimitri joked to me.

We both laughed until Sophie finally after leading us up some stairs said, "Okay, Open your eyes!"

Dimitri and I uncovered our eyes to see a wonderful restaurant with the three of them standing there in front of us they yelled, "Surprise!"

"Oh my god!" Dimitri said under is breathe to me while we acted like we were happily surprised.

"Guys! What's all this?" I said trying to sound happy.

"We felt horrible about not being at your wedding after you left so we decided to throw the two of you a belated Wedding Congratulations Party!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Ohhhhh, Thank you so much!" Dimitri and I said. There was no turning back now. It could have been worse. But still we were in deep and there was only one way to get out, but we couldn't just come out and say it so we waited a little bit.

"Wow, this place is wonderful!" I exclaimed looking around dragging Dimitri behind me.

"The perfect place surprise your family with wonderful news," Sophie murmured.

"Sophie!" Grandmama whispered.

Dimitri and I knew they were up to something but we ignored it and went on enjoying the night. We then tried to figure out what was up so decided to play along and throw them off. You see, Dimitri and I were both born tricksters so we couldn't help it. We went on listening to their funny stories of what had happened since we left and we told them ours.

"No, No it's gets better! Then she bends down to help me but I didn't know it so I started to stand up and we hit our heads together!" Dimitri said almost laughing to death. Sophie, Vlad, Grandmama and I were laughing hard too.

"I haven't laughed this hard since… since I can't remember!" Grandmama laughed.

"I second that!" Sophie laughed.

"I third it!" Vlad exclaimed, "You should have seen these two on our way here from St Petersburg the first time!"

"Oh Vlad, Please spare us!" I joked.

"Vlad, come on!" Dimitri joked.

"I have to!" he yelled sitting up as Dimitri and I both laughed as Dimitri put his head on the table while I hide mine behind his back. "Ha-ha! No they would have killed each other if I 'd let them! All they did was argue, but I say it the moment they met. In the palace when Anya turned around and finally stopped running. The minute they laid eyes on each other! Oh Anya was so beautiful and Dimitri, De--ar Dimitri, ha-ha that was the first time I saw him speechless! His face suddenly changed the minute he saw her as if he had just seen an angel."

Dimitri and I sat up and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"But within ten seconds you two well into your first of many arguments. You were like kids! Well, technically you were both still kids compared to good old me!"

I looked up at Dimitri while Vlad continued. Dimitri was already looking down at me with that irreplaceable smile of his. He moved the hair out of my face and I smiled back.

"See look at them! It's wonderful watching young people so happy!" Vlad interjected.

Dimitri and I laughed, as Sophie looked at Vlad and said, "Excuse me, but we aren't _that_ old! Come on let's dance!"

Sophie then got up and took Vlad over to the balcony and they began dancing to the music playing outside on the street.

"Come on kids!" they yelled.

"Let's so them how us _young_ people do it!" Dimitri said joking at he stood up and took my hand and I followed him out to the balcony.

Marie laughed and followed us outside as we began dancing.

"Awww! Vlad you were right! They dance adorably!" Sophie yelled as Vlad spun her.

Grandmama laughed as she sat down on a chair outside. We danced around for a while until Dimitri stopped and said, "Now Marie I can't just let you sit there!" as he gave me sweet look and walked over to her holding out his hand.

"Come on Grandmama!" I yelled.

"Oh, I haven't danced in forever, I guess one dance wouldn't hurt," She said standing up.

"I'll warn you now Dimitri, she and I are a lot alike so don't be surprised if she tries to lead!" I joked as I sat down in the chair.

"Oh don't worry darling, I may not have danced with a dancer like Dimitri in forever, but I have had my fair share of dances," she laughed.

They then all started to dance again; Grandmama looked so wonderful dancing out there. Dimitri's so sweet, he looked as happy as ever and I started to get the same feeling inside that I had got earlier that day when he was playing with the children on the boat. Here he felt like he didn't deserve me, when really I felt as if I didn't deserve him. I sat there watching him dance and it was like everything else in the world stopped and all that mattered was him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So where do you think they'll take us today?" Dimitri asked as we sat in our room in the of Grandmama's main house, not Dimitri's old family one.

"There is noooo telling," I said bluntly.

"Good point, hey I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"It's early, how about you and me sneak out and go see some of the city this mourning."

"Really?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah, come on it will be fun! We can probably get back before they even know were gone," he laughed.

"Okay let's go!" I whispered.

"You go get dressed and I'll go check on them."

"Okay."

Dimitri jumped up and started to run out the door but then turned around to me and said, "I love you. This mourning will just be me and you, no one else. It will be just about us," he smiled and then ran out the door. I then jumped up and got dressed. By the time I was done he had got dressed and was ready to go so we crept down the stairs and went out the door quietly. We went down the front steps and turned down the street. Dimitri took my arm and we strolled along the streets laughing and talking until we came along to a little part of town where there was an enormous park and a few little carts where people were selling flowers, food, souvenirs and more.

"I don't remember this," Dimitri whispered as we entered the park.

"I've never seen anything like it, it's like St Petersburg but…"

"But actually taken care of and we don't have to worry about being mugged," he said calmly.

"What?" I said confused looking up at him.

"What? I already told you. I regret a lot of the things I did back then, but that's all behind me now."

We both sort of laughed and then he went on to change the subject, "Look roses!" he exclaimed. He ran over with me behind me holding his hand.

"Oh Anya remember! You gave me the rose that night when Sophie took us out on the town. Oh I wish I could get you one, How much are the roses sir?" he asked the man at the cart as he walked over to talk to him. I couldn't hear them but I'm guessing Dimitri was trying to persuade him into lower the price. After a few minutes he came back over.

"Never mind that, I used the last of my money on our breakfast before we got on the ship. Besides this guys running a con, believe me I can tell a con from a mile away," He joked.

"Well, I don't need a rose. It's the thought that counts. I still love you!"

"Thank god!" he joked as we continued walking.

After a few minutes they was a patch on flowers in front on a little house with a little fence around it in the park.

"Wait here," Dimitri whispered as he ran off.

"Dimitri where are you going?" I suddenly realized that he was going over to the flowerbed. "Dimitri!" I laughed, "Get back here" I whispered.

"It will only take me a second," he whispered as he put his hands on the fence and attempted to jump over the little fence but failed miserably. I couldn't stop laughing; he fell right over the fence.

"Dimitri! Come on you're gonna get caught!" I laughed trying not to make it obvious to the others walking in the park.

"All I have to do id find a flower!"

"You're laying in them!" I joked.

"No I have to find a perfect one."

He was so stubborn! He didn't realize that there was a dog sleeping on the porch of the house. He sneaked around the yard until he finally found a flower.

"Ahah!" he yelled not realizing that he had woke up the dog.

"Dimitri! Don't—"

The next thing I knew the dog was right behind him growling. Dimitri's face suddenly went from filled with joy to filled with fear. He bent down, grabbed the flower and ran as fast as he could towards the gate, the dog was right behind him. Dimitri almost made it to the fence when he tripped over a pot with plants in it. I was laughing but at the same time I was afraid for him. He jumped right back up and attempted to jump back over the fence but, this is Dimitri were talking about so the probability of him making it over it gracefully were slim. He literally flipped over it landing hard on the brick walkway of the park, I ran over to him. The dog was stuck on the other side barking but after a second it went back to the porch and sat down.

"What is it with you and dogs?" I said looking at him on the ground.

"I geuss they just don't like me, " he said as he sat up and I helped him up, "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" I laughed.

"I think so, I'll be fine…I got a flower!" He joked handing me the flower.

"Awwww, Thank you!" I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ha-ha your welcome," he said trying to hide the pain.

"Come on let's get back to the house before they wake up" I laughed talking him by the arm.

He nodded his head yes and we headed back to the house.

By the time we got back to the house it was around nine o'clock. Dimitri opened the door quietly and we peeked our heads in. After a second I went in and Dimitri came in closing the door quietly and we started to head upstairs.

"Well would you look who it is!" Vlad yelled from the dining room.

"I think our cover's blown," Dimitri whispered as we went back down the stairs.

We walked into the dining room to find the three of them sitting breakfest at the table.

"Ha-ha-ha! So you two were up early!" Sophie teased.

"We couldn't sleep so we decided to go exploring before you all woke up," Dimitri said sitting down at the table.

"Good god Dimitri! You look horrible!" Vlad boomed.

"I can always count on you for sympathy Vlad!" Dimitri said sarcastically.

"Do you still hurt?" I asked sweetly.

"A little bit," he answered.

"I'll go get you some water and a damp washrag," I laughed and went into the kitchen.

"So what did she do this time?" Sophie joked.

"It wasn't her, you see I wanted to buy her a rose but I used the last of the money a few days ago so I couldn't get one, I tried to persuade the owner to give me one but I gave up after a few minutes. So we moved on but I didn't give up. We came along to a house with flowers and I went to get one and got hurt in the process. First I fell over the fence going in, then I was chased by a dog, then I fell because the dog, and then I flew over the fence and on to the brick walkway."

"What is it with you and dogs?" Vlad exclaimed.

"Please tell me you got a flower out of that!" Marie joked.

"Yes, I did! The best one in the bunch!" Dimitri exclaimed crossing his arms and sitting back in the chair not relizing that his back still hurt, "Ouch!"

I ran in with the water and washrag, "Here you go," I sat the water on the table and sat down next to him putting the washrag on his head.

"Awwwwww!" the three of them exclaimed.

Dimitri and I laughed.

"Maybe we should take it easy today," Marie said sweetly.

"Oh no, I'm fine, I'm fine," Dimitri said standing up in pain.

"Dimitri no!" I hollered.

"Ouch! Ugh." He said sitting back down.

"I'll help you upstairs Dimirti," Vlad said standing up and coming over to help him up.

"Anya, why don't you come with us in the kitchen to get some breakfeast," Marie said standing up with Sophie.

I headed to the kitchen while Vlad and Dimitri headed upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luckily, after a night of rest Dimitri was back to his energetic self. I had never really seen him sick or hurt before so it didn't feel right having him sit around all day and night.

"Look what the cat dragged in! You like better today!" Vlad teased to Dimitri as he went downstairs.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he quickly answered.

"Are you ready for a fun filled day?" Sophie said as she waltz into dining room.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Dimitri answered.

Dimitri and everyone were already ready so I was the last to come downstairs. I ran down and went straight to where I heard them.

"Wow, I love that dress on you!" Dimitri said sweetly as he came over to hug me.

"Oh my goodness, you still have that!" Vlad boomed.

I was wearing the blue dress Dimitri had bought me before we came to Paris to meet Sophie and Grandmama. It was the first of many things he gave to me, and defiantly one of my favorites.

"You look wonderful darling!" Grandmama said coming over to me.

"Thank you Grandmama," I said hugging her "Is everyone ready to go?"

They all said yes so we headed on out the door. We got into two taxis, one with Grandmama, Sophie, and Vlad in it, and the other with Dimitri and I in it.

"I am so jealous of her!" Sophie joked.

"Anya?" asked Vlad.

"Yes!"

"Why? Because she fell in love so young?"

"No! Because just look at the girl, she's pregnant and can wear a dress that she's had for almost two years! She must never eat!"

"Ohhh, she eats all right. Believe me, I traveled with her and Dimitri, they ate so much it wasn't even funny!"

"She's like me Sophie, don't you remember I how small I was with Nicholas!" Grandmama joked.

"How could I forget!" Sophie laughed.

Dimitri and I on the other hand were taking the chance alone to try and figure out what we were going to do about the three of them.

"Well, we can tell them the truth of why we came here, let them believe their little assumptions until they give up or…" Dimitri was holding my hand and looked up at me with a special gleam in his eye.

"Or what?"

"Or we could… we could actually start a family, I mean we can find a house here, and I can find a job that I actually enjoy and—"

"Really?" I asked overjoyed but I tried to hide it.

He took my other hand so that he had both of them, "Really" he said ever so softly.

We both smiled, we couldn't hide it any longer, we both knew how much we meant to the other.

"I love you," he whispered to my ear.

"I love you more," I whispered back.

He laughed and said, "Ya wanna bet?"

We both laughed away as our taxi came to a stop.

We waited for Grandmama, Sophie, and Vlad to get out of their taxi first and then we got out of ours.

"Anya?" Dimitri whispered.

"Yes."

"Let's not tell them just yet."

"Okay," I smiled as he closed the door and hugged me and then, knowing that they were watching, he leaned me over and gave me a kiss, a very nice kiss at that, and thing swung me up.

"Sorry, we didn't realize we were being watched," he joked.

"Of course you didn't," Vlad laughed sarcastically as we walked over to them.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"This is the place where I grew up, the place where I raised my family including your father here Anya," Grandmama said sweetly.

"I knew I recognized it! It hasn't changed a bit!"

Grandmama then guided us up the walkway and into the house full of memories, which I missed so much.

"Is everything still the same?" I asked.

"Exactly how you left it!"

"Come on, Dimitri I have to show you something!" I said taking Dimitri up the stairs.

"Okay, okay!" he said holding his arm where I had grabbed him.

I wanted to show Dimitri my old room, where I stayed when we came here during the summer. As I ran down the long hall I started remembering more and more things about my childhood adventures here. When we finally reached my old room I busted through the door. I was in aw; it was exactly how I left it! My dolls on the table, my drawings on the wall, but most importantly my pictures of my family were as I had left them on the shelves, all except one.

"Wow, I thought your room at the palace was crazy, but this… this is amazing."

I walked slowly over to the pictures and said with almost no breath, "I can't believe it."

"What is it?" Dimitri said putting his hand on my back.

"I remember, the last time we came here I have a fight with Olga, she said that I had stole one of her pictures from her room of our parents but I didn't. She ran in through the door and grabbed the picture off the shelves, I said, 'Put it back! It's mine!' but she wouldn't so I ran over to her and tried to pry it from her hands but we dropped it and it shattered. It was the day we were leaving to go home so I left it on the ground, it's still here."

I knelt down to the pick up the old frame and picture, I dusted it off, it was a wonderful small little painting of when my parents have got married.

"That's amazing," Dimitri said looking at the old painting and then looking over the dozens of others, "you know we could use a lot of these in our house."

I looked up at Dimitri; he had a look on his face that spoke a thousand words. I could see how much he cared about us, and how much he wanted us to be happy, but for the first time ever I saw a look in his eyes that told me he was ready to begin a new chapter in our lives. He had matured enough to show me his feelings but was still a kid at heart. Right as he was about to kiss me Sophie ran into the room.

"Come, come you might want to see this!" She said almost scared.

Dimitri and I traded a look and followed her downstairs to where Vlad and Grandmama were. Vlad was holding a newspaper and he and Grandmama were looking at the front page of it.

"What is it?" Dimitri wondered as we walked to the table.

"Well, the other day when you two went out for a walk in the park," Vlad said funnily.

"Yes," Dimitri said in anticipation.

"A photographer saw you, somehow recognized you from a picture a in the paper the last time you were here. And realized that he could get the first shot of the long lost granddaughter of the Emperess and her husband. He sold it to the paper and now the two of you are on every news stand in Paris!" Vlad said trying to look at the bright side.

There was silence for a minute and then Dimitri and I looked at each other and started laughing, we thought they were joking.

"Very funny guys!" Dimitri laughed.

But the three of them weren't kidding, "Look for yourselves," said Vlad handing Dimitri the newspaper over the table. Dimitri took the paper and we looked at it. It was us all right.

"You are a very photogenic couple!" Vlad joked.

He was right; it was a really good picture. It was of us standing at the flower stand with the roses. Dimitri was holding a rose up as I smelt it. At least it wasn't a bad picture.

"Oh well, we should get going if we want to eat lunch back at the house," Vlad exclaimed as he stood up and rushed for the door.

"Yeah…" Dimitri said running after him. We all followed them out and got back into our two taxis.

When we arrived back at the house it was almost noon so we made it just in time. We all headed inside and went into the dinning room to wait as lunch was finished. I was already getting a migrane, which was weird for me, I had been getting them for weeks but usually later in the day, I hadn't told Dimitri of them yet.

"Sooooo, that's a nice picture huh?" Vlad said to Dimitri.

"Yes, it's defiantly one of my favorites," Not thinking of what he was saying, Dimitri said looking at me, "Hey, now we've got another picture for the mantel in our new house!" He immediately realized what he said after a second, and lost all the color in his face. "I meeannnn..."

"What?" Sophie, Grandmama, and Vlad all happily yelled.

"New house?" Sophie asked.

Dimitri had blown it, nothing new; neither of us knew what to say.

As I said, "We bought a home in St Petersburg," Dimitri said, "We bought a home here in Paris." We both looked at each other for a second and I said, "I mean we bought a house here in Paris," and Dimitri said, "I mean we bought a home in St Petersburg."

I put my hands on my face, maybe it was just a dream, I closed my eyes and opened them again moving my hands from my face, Sophie, Vlad, and Grandmama were still standing there staring in shock wondering what the heck was going on. Dimitri on the other hand just kept running his hand through his hair walking in a little circle, he called it a bad habit, but I thought it was cute. I was thinking, _Wait no, not a good time to be in awe of how handsome he is, focus! Okay, how can I save this, Ahhhhhhhh! It's a good thing he's good-looking and sleek otherwise I would have left him, no focus again! Ahhhhhh!_

"Ha-ha-ha, I told you I would be able to get it out of them!" Vlad laughed.

"No, no, no! They didn't say they were moving here, they said they had found a new home, but where?" Sophie questioned.

"Maybe they are going to live in two places?" Grandmama suggested.

"That's ridiculous, Marie. In order to live in two places at once you have to have money. And how can you make money when you don't have job. Remember, Dimitri hasn't worked since he lost his at the factory before they left," Vlad said without thinking of what he had just said.

Dimitri suddenly looked up at Vlad, "Vlad! You said you would," Dimitri stopped mid sentence and looked at me, I was in shock, "Anya, I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you but I," he began to put his hands on my shoulders but I stopped him.

"No! No!," I started backing away from him, "Dimitri, is that why you wanted to come here? Is that why you wanted to leave? I can't believe you! We promised each other that we would not keep secrets from each other, no matter what! You broke that promise!"

"Anya I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to protect you…" Dimitri said sweetly as he walked toward me.

It had started getting hard to breath, "No! Just stop! Just… shut up for once! You always have to have the last word!" Dimitri started to say something, he could see I was in pain, but I stopped him, "No, I'm having the last word this time! Get out Dimitri! Go!"

Dimitri stood there for a moment and then began to walk out of the room, he turned around for a second as if he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself and continued to go out the door after he grabbed his jacket and hat. Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama just stood there at the end of the table, not knowing what to do. I was standing at the opposite side, also wondering what to do, it had all happened so fast. One minute I was admiring him and the next it's back to square one, hating him with every bone in my body. What had I just done? Why didn't Dimitri tell me about his job? What was going to happen next?

"I'm so sorry Anya, it slipped and I," Vlad said standing up.

The pain in my chest was worsining, and my head began hurting worse. Darn Dimitri! He always got me so worked up. I knew it wasn't just him causing the pain but at the same time I wanted to blame it all on him just so that I would have someone or something to blame it on. I did my best to hide the pain.

"No, it's not your fault Vlad. Dimitri should have told me himself, he should have known that I would find out sooner or later. So thank you Vlad, there's no telling how far he would have let it go." I said almost crying, I was furious but at the same time crushed inside. I then ran upstairs as fast as I could, I needed to be alone with my thoughts. As I went upstairs I saw Grandmama's room door open so I sneaked in. It was just liked I remembered; it had pink and green everywhere, pictures of my family, and it smelled like peppermint, of course. I was looking around when I saw the letter I had sent her telling her of how Dimitri and I had decided to pay a visit. I picked it up and looked at it, I was so filled with joy when I wrote it. But then I saw the pictures I had sent with it so I sat down the letter and picked up the pile of pictures. I looked around the room and then went back to the room where Dimitri and I were staying. As I went into the room Pooka jumped up onto the bed and barked, it felt like I hadn't seen him all day so it was nice to see a new face. I sat next to him and pet his little head as I looked over the pictures, they filled my head with memories and thoughts of how much I loved him and how much he loved me back but also ones of how he had promised me that he would change, he would stop lying. He broke the one promise I held dearest to my heart, how can you love someone and spend the rest of your life with them if you can't tell when they are lying and when are telling the truth. I sat down the pictures, all except one, it was one I had taken of Dimitri in the park, he was such a dork, he was making a funny face holding up Pooka next to him. I laughed at it for a second and then looked around the room, I saw something, his coat. He had taken his newer one with him when he had left, but he left his favorite one back at the house. I got up off the bed and picked the coat up of the suitcase it was sitting on , it smelt like him, I loved his scent, I loved his personality, I loved the way he looked in that jacket. He would always let me wear it when it was cold because he knew how much I loved it. He would always joke, "You know I wonder sometimes if you only married me for the coat." He had me wear it when he was gone so that no matter what I would feel like he was near me. It was cold because the open doors to the balcony were open, so I put the coat on, though I would have worn it in one hundred degree weather just to feel near him. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes while holding the picture in my hand, Pooka snuggled into my arms and I hugged him tight, after a few minutes I fell asleep.

Back down stairs, Sophie, Vlad, and Grandmama were still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Was it something I said?" Vlad wondered as I stormed upstairs.

"Yes!" Sophie and Grandmama exclaimed at the same time.

"Dimitri trusted you to not tell Anya!" Sophie said standing up.

"You needed to let Dimitri tell her himself, he had it under control," Grandmama said sternly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am out numbered, this is an unfair fight!" Vlad said trying to make them laugh.

"Vlad, you are the closest Dimitri has ever had to a father. He needed to get it off his chest and felt like if he told you, you could help him," Sophie said turning to him.

"I wasn't thinking alright," said Vlad.

"You're right, you weren't thinking at all."

"I should go talk to Anya, and explain everything to her ," Vlad said heading around the table.

"No, Vlad. This is between her and Dimitri. They have to resolve this themselves," Grandmama said stopping him, "We can not do anything."

Vlad gave out a sigh and sat back down, as did Sophie and Grandmama. They waited silently for Dimitri to return or for me to leave to find him, or for whatever would happen next, there was no telling at the time. But Sophie and Marie saw my pain, they knew that something was wrong other than the fight with Dimitri. I knew exactly what Dimitri meant when he said that he was only trying to protect me, he didn't know it at the time but I was doing the same exact thing with him and our family. I was hiding secret which I had learned a few weeks earlier, a dark secret with brought a large shadow over Dimitri and I's not so bright future.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I guess arguing made me tired because I didn't wake up until the sun was going down outside. I had been tired a lot lately and I felt sick since we were on the boat, probably just sea-sickness though.

Pooka had already been awake, he was sitting next to me, "At least I'll always have you," I said as I pet his head.

He then picked up a picture with his mouth and moved it over to me. It was another one of Dimitri and me; I looked up at Pooka as he sighed.

"You miss him?" I whispered as I pet his head, "I miss him too." After that I got up and closed the big doors to the balcony, it was too cold to leave them open now. I then went downstairs to see if anyone else was there, Pooka followed me. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw a note on the table by the door. It said: "Anya, We are going out for the night and will be staying at Vlad's so if you need anything just go to the address on the other side of the paper. Talk to you tomorrow. Love, Sophie, Vlad, and Grandmama. P.S.: Listen to what the boy has to say, he loves you more than anyone or anything in the world."

I sat the note down and went into the room with the balcony that overlooked most of Paris. It was a beautiful sight. The lights were just turning on in a lot of the places and the Eifel Tower looked as wonderful as ever. After it got dark I went inside with Pooka and sat down in the chair that was near the doors to the balcony. I could see the front door on my right side, and the view off the balcony on my left. I was sitting there almost back asleep when I heard the door click, Pooka heard it too and he sat up, we were both now wide-awake. After a second it opened and Dimitri came in and closed the door behind him. He didn't see me until after he closed the door.

"I let myself in… there was a note on the door and a key under the door mat from Vlad and them." Dimitri said quietly.

I then stood up and looked at him for a moment, "Wait… sit down. I want to talk to you," he said as he ran in and pulled up a chair in front of mine, "Now before you say anything, I want you to know that I was planning on telling you about the layoff after we got settled in. I didn't want to spoil everything. I knew how much Paris and family meant to you, seeing you light up like that day when we arrived here, and then on the boat, on the way here, when there was that moment in the room when I thought we were really going to have a baby. I had been thinking it since before we got on the boat. You seemed different, there was something about you that was glowing more than usual. There was a point where I decided that if I wanted to give you what you deserved I would have to grow up, nothings perfect, no ones perfect Especially me, and I'm very aware that you know that, but if I want to be the best husband and someday father possible, then I am going to do whatever it takes..."

"But you should have trust me. We're married Dimitri, trust is essential for us to be able to last and—"

Dimitri interrupted me and said, "I know, for better or worse, in sickness and in health—"

I interrupted him back saying, "For richer, or poorer… I know things are going to be rough, I understand that. Don't think I don't, we both have suffered a lot in our lives. But we have each other now, we have to cherish that. I can guarantee you that no other women in all of St Petersburg and Paris could ever put up with you the way I do, we balance each other out with our flaws and perfections."

"You mean all of your perfections and all of my flaws," he laughed but then became serious again, "You're all I've got Anya," Dimitri said as he took both my hands in his, "I don't know what I would have done without you. If it weren't for you I'd probably be rotting in a jail cell in St Petersburg or living off bread in the old palace with Vlad not knowing what I was missing out here in the real world... You saved my life Anya, without you I would have no reason to live, no reason to breath. Every mourning when I wake up next to you I think to myself, That is _my_ wife, I don't know why she chose me but she did, and I will love her with all of my heart, every second of every day for the rest of our lives… no matter what…. And I agree with you about that last part, you're the only women who I would ever let yell at me, because for some reason I hang off every word you say and I guess it just makes me mad sometimes that you can out talk me. I'm stubborn like you, but I guess I do it all for love."

I sat there looking into his eyes, he meant every word he said, I didn't know what to say or do. I tried to speak but nothing came out. He then stood up still holding my hands, "Come here," he quietly spoke as I stood up and he embraced me into his arms.

But then I figured it out, standing there in his arms I figured out what was wrong, why I had been so tired and sick it all fit together like a puzzle.

"Dimitri… you were right," I said with almost no voice.

"About what?"

"I think I might really be…."

Dimitri knew exactly what I wanted to say, "You mean, we might be… parents?" he said with the upmost sweetness in his voice.

"Yes," I said happily almost crying.

Dimitri almost started crying too, he said entuaiastically, "I can't believe it!"

"Well it is possibly you know," I said looking up at him.

"I know, believe me, I know it's possibly Anya," he said smiling, "I'm gonna be a father! Your gonna be a mother! I… I love you so much Anya Romonav Leongard!" He said as he ran over to the doors of the balcony swinging them open and running outside.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to tell the world!" He said pointing out to the view of Paris. I started laughing, there was no telling what Dimitri would do next.

He ran to the railing and yelled, "I'm gonna be a dad!! And I've got the most beautiful wife in the world!" I was still laughing as I went beside him, "Come on try it, it's fun!"

Just then dogs started barking in the distance, "No Dimitri it's late," I whispered still laughing.

Then he looked at me with those big brown eyes of his, which he knew I couldn't resist.

"Alright, I'll try…" I then stood up straight and yelled, "I'm gonna be a mom and I've got the handsomest, dorkiest, most entertaining though annoying at times husband on earth!"

"Good job! Feels good huh?!" He exclaimed to me as Pooka came outside and started howling along with the dogs in the distance. We both started laughing as hard as ever.

"Hey! I just realized something! You're wearing my favorite coat," he laughed sweetly.

I had forgotten all about it, I had no voice from laughing so hard so I nodded my head yes.

"Good, that means you missed me."

I looked up at him with an almost angry look.

"Okay, okay, maybe it was just cold," as he took me back into his arms, I smiled and put my head back on his chest and he said, "But I know inside what it meant."

We stood there for what seemed like forever, he held me close to him, he put his head on top of mine and occasionally ran his fingers through my hair. I was so relaxed that I forgot about the fight all together. Pooka sat on sat howling forever, it was funny. Dimitri then swept me up into his arms, I laughed a little bit, he closed the balcony doors, and carried me up the stairs, Pooka followed behind but as we went into our room Dimitri closed the door with his foot, leaving Pooka outside the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I see that they made up," Vlad whispered as he pointed at Pooka outside the door sleeping.

"Vlad! Get back down here! Marie's just grabbing her things and we're leaving again!" Sophie whispered.

"Alright, alright!" he whispered sneaking down the stairs and out the door, after a minute Grandmama followed them and left.

We woke up about an hour or so later.

"Good mourning gorgeous," Dimitri whispered as I woke up.

"Good mourning stubborn," I joked as I opened my eyes more.

He laughed a bit and then said, "Aw you know me too well... I've been wanting to ask you about something."

"Ask away."

"I already think I know the answer but I just want to make sure. I've been watching you lately, you've been acting differently the past few weeks and I've felt like you've been hiding something from me. But last night, when you said we were having a baby, it no longer felt like you were hiding anything. That's why you've been different lately, isn't it. That's why your eating habits have changed, and why you have had those migranes late at night, and the pains in your chest."

"How did you know about the migranes and my shortness of breath or anything like that? I haven't told anyone about them."

"Late at night when you would sit awake in bed or pace our apartment, I wasn't sleeping. I pretended to sleep because I worried about you. But you didn't answer my question, is the pregnancy what's causing all this?" He said looking into my eyes.

I wanted to tell him the truth then and there but I couldn't, I loved him to much to hurt him like that. So I lied straight to his face, to protect him. "Yes, of course!"

He gave me one of his signature smiles as I curled up next to him and he put his arms around me but I saw something in the corner of my eye on the dresser next to his side of the bed.

"What's that?" I asked quietly.

He looked over to the dresser and said, "Huh, I hadn't even see it, looks like a letter. Let's take a look," he said taking the letter and reading it aloud.

"Dimitri and Anya, We are spending a day in the country so you two will have to find something to do today. Love, Grandmama, Vlad, and Sophie. P.S.: Dimitri, take the money I gave you and buy yourself and Anya something nice. And sorry about yesterday. Sincerely, Vlad. P.S.: Anya, Good job! You listened to what to Dimitri had to say and obviously accepted his apology. Love, Vlad."

"Why obviously? For all he knows you could have snuck in here late last night and crawled into bed or something," I asked funnily.

"Well, in order to get the letter in here, he had to come in here. So he saw us together. You were smiling as you were asleep, you looked so peaceful and sweet, and I would imagine that I looked the same way, so yeah," Dimitri answered.

"Hey, there we go. If you people to think that you are all: sweet, and innocent, and all that then just sleep and they'll see," I laughed.

"Good idea, but there are two problems with that: one, I would have to do a loooooooootttt of sleeping, and two I'm only happy when I'm sleeping next to you."

"You are such dork! But I love it!" I laughed.

"I am not a dork!" He said as he changed his voice to sarcastically serious, "I am a very mature person thank you very much."

"You have your moments," I giggled.

He then grabbed an extra pillow off the floor and then said still talking funny, "I have a lot of mature moments! Like this one," he said as he playfully hit me with the pillow.

"So that's how you wanna play," I said seriously.

He nodded his head yes, and I said, "Well then, Dimitri, let the games begin," as I grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

We both laughed and ran around the room throwing pillows at each other, after a minute Pooka heard us and started barking outside the door, he never missed a game.

Dimitri opened the door and Pooka rushed in hyperly, "Come on buy lets get her!" as he picked up another pillow and chucked it at me.

"Pooka would never do anything to me! You're the one he didn't like at first!" I said dodging a pillow.

Pooka was in heaven! He attempted to drag a pillow to Dimitri, "Hah! See he loves me!" Dimitri yelled sarcastically. But then Pooka ran over to me and did the same thing.

"Look at that he loves me too!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you were my friend Pooka! My one loyal companion!" He said acting the words out drastically. "But no, you played both sides, I can not even stand to look at you!" He said turning around.

I was laughing uncontrollably! "First rule of combat buddy boy! Never turn your back on the enemy!" He turned around as I throwed a huge pillow; it hit him right in the head!

"Oww!" He said in pain as he spun around and landed on the bed, "God! That really hurt! You don't know your own strength," he laughed.

"I do know my own strength, very well!" I laughed as I jumped next to him; Pooka followed and went up to lick his face.

"Awwwww!" I said watching Pooka.

Dimitri laughed, "Why thank you Pooka!"

"Sorry 'bout your head," I said sweetly fixing his hair.

"I'll be fine. I've been hit in the head so many times that I just shake it off every time now, and most of the time it been you doing it!" he joked, "Let's see here, the first time was on the train, then there was when I you thought I was dead, then in that store in St Petersburg when you thought you saw Vlad in the Marketplace, the time you—"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I laughed.

"I think we should do what Vlad suggested."

"Really?"

"Yep! Just you, me, and her or him I mean _it_, actually buying things, not just looking, and then we can go out for a nice dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan!" I laughed.

"Alright," he said jumping up, "Well, let's get up and go! It's almost eleven and we don't want to be in a rush!"

I was in aw of him, I smiled and he ran to the bathroom to get dressed. I waited a minute and then did the same in the bathroom across the hall.

"Almost ready?" He said knocking on the door fifteen minutes later.

"Just about!" I hollered.

"Okay well I'm gonna go downstairs."

"Okay, don't forget to give Pooka some water and food!" I said as he walked away from the door.

"I will," he laughed, "Come on Pooka!"

I then heard them go downstairs. I was almost finished getting ready when I suddenly got a horrible pain in my chest, it was hard to breathe, I sat down on the chair in the small bathroom for a minute to catch my breath. Probably just the baby, I thought and hoped. After a minute the pain finally passed and I was able to stand up again, I looked at my face in the mirror, I was a shade of white I had never seen before.

After a few minutes, I was ready, I yelled downstairs as I turned off the light, "Dimitri! I'm ready to go!"

He then ran to the bottom of the stairs and as he looked up he said, "Let's g—" he stopped and just starred at me for a moment and his facial expression was priceless! I called it the _Dimitri Stare_, in other words he was blank.

"Are you okay?" I said looking at him concerned.

He snapped out of it and said, "Yeah, yeah, sorry I just… You look wonderful," as he smiled like a child.

"Thank you!" I said almost skipping down the stairs, I was still a little out of breath.

"Be careful! You wouldn't want to be getting hurt!" He said concerned as he took my hand and we went out the door.

"Gosh, now your starting to sound like them!" I joked.

"Don't worry, for the next nine months I will be your personal body guard! Making sure that you two stay safely out of harms way!" He said sweetly.

"Really? Because I imagine that you'll be the one needing a assistance, maybe you haven't realized it but I'm a little bit more, what's the word?...Graceful than you."

He then looked at me and started walking facing me, not paying attention where he was going and started talking, "Well, I must disagree with you. I'm not that clumsy! I mean I don't always get hurt it's just that—" just as he was saying that he tripped over a bush and went flying into it.

I looked down at him in the bush with a smirk and said, "You were saying oh so graceful one?" as I put my hands on my hips.

He started to talk but stopped himself, he knew that he couldn't save himself from this one. I put out my hand and helped him up and we continued walking.

"I could have easily gotten out of that bush myself, you know you're gonna have to start talking it easy for the next few months, you can't be doing all your usual stuff—"

"Oh you mean helping you out of your predicaments?" I joked.

"No... or yes. What I'm trying to say is that you have to be careful, take it easy, I don't want either of you two to get hurt," he said sweetly.

"Awwwww, don't worry." I said taking his arm, "I'll… try, to settle down, okay happy?"

"Yes, very happy!"

I then hugged him forgetting he was still sore from his little fall in the park the other day.

"Oww!! That's what I'm talking about it! At least I have you to protect me," he joked.

"Got that right!" I joked.

"Now where should we go?"

"Weellllll, I was thinking that we could get something to eat first!"

"Alrighty, your pick! Anything you'd like!"

"Really? Anything?"

"Yep! Anything!"

"Hmmmmmm, ice cream sounds good, but so does pancakes, oh or maybe those little cookie thingys with jelly in the middle!"

"Good god you are pregnant!"

I playfully hit his arm.

"Hey! What did I say?"

"Sooorrryyy," as I kissed his arm where I hit it.

"Thank you, now I feel all better," he smiled joking, "So you want all of that?"

"I didn't even think of that!"

"Oh boy."

"Or girl!" I joked.

Suddenly, as we were walking and I felt a rush of dizzyness come over me again. this time it was worse, much worse. "Dimitr--" I said with no breath left in me as i feel to the ground.

"Anya!" He exclaimed catching me in his arms.

Everything was moving around, I could barely hear Dimitri's voice as he kneeled with me in his arms on the sidewalk. He was saying something, yelling trying to get help. He kept just saying, "Anya! Stay awake honey, come on keep your eyes open!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Dimitri calm down, it's all going to be alright," Vlad said trying to comfort Dimitri as they waited in the hospital waiting room.

"Vlad I can't! The woman I love is in there and—"

Vlad cut him off, grab his shoulders and made him sit down, "Dimitri, my son, you can not do anything to help her right now but wait. And when you see her you must be strong for her, you hear me?"

Dimitri nodded his head yes to Vlad. Dimitri was a nervous wreck, he just kept thinking; _Why did she collapse like that out of no where? Is she hiding something from me? What if it's the baby? I can't live with her, without them! _He then sat there waiting, he put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, and he repeatedly would run his hand through his hair, nervous habit.

Finally a doctor came through the doors, Dimitri, Vlad, Sophie, and Marie all looked up.

"Mr. Leongard?" he said walking towards Dimitri.

"Yes," Dimitri said rushing over to the doctor.

"Thankfully, your wife was only unconscious for a short time, ten minutes later and it's very possible that—"

"Is she alright?"

"Well, yes sir but—"

"Can I see her?"

"The nurses are just finishing up, you'll be able to see her momentarily."

Dimitri was furious, but he did his best to hide it. This was his wife they were talking about, his only love, he'd lost her once and never wanted to lose her again.

"But I can take you back to the rooms if you'd like—"

"Please, and can they come?" Dimitri said pointing to Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama.

"Of course, I'm not saying no to letting the Emperess, her cousin and cousins husband see their ailing granddaughter."

Dimitri was not in the mood for jokes; he sort of gave of a fake laugh while he signaled for them to follow the doctor in.

They went through the doors and into a long hallway, then through another pair of doors and then he saw her. Laying in a bed asleep while two nurses attending to her. Dimitri stared at her through the glass.

"W-What happened to her? W-why did she collapse?" Dimitri almost whispered to the doctor.

"We are still running test but we believe that there may be something wrong with her lungs."

"Her lungs? But she has never smoked a day in her life and she rarely drinks. I believe she has allergies and maybe asthma and she—"

"I know, that's the unusual part. We have figured out that she has a very weak immune system, usually caused by being sick a lot when she was young or if she lived in an environment with illnesses."

"She lived in an orphanage when she was eight until she was eighteen." Grandmama noted.

"She has always got sick easily, but just colds and flu's, nothing that ever lasted longer than a week or so." Dimitri pointed out trying to prove the doctor wrong.

"Exactly, over the years, these colds and flues on top of his allergies have been eating at her lungs, causing them to break down recently and—"

The doctor continued talking and Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama kept listening, but Dimitri dozed off. He looked at Anya, just laying there, he felt so helpless, he just wanted to run in, sweep her into his arms and take her far away where everything would be okay. It was like living nightmare… he then looked over to Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama who were still closely listening to the doctor. Vlad was holding Sophie tight to him and Grandmama was clutching Sophie's hand. _They should not have to go through this! They have been through enough in their lives! That should be me in that hospital bed, not Anya! She can't leave, not now!_ He thought.

"How long does she have?" Dimitri whispered to the doctor as he was speaking.

The doctor stopped and looked at Dimitri who was now looking at the floor. "Mr. Leongard, your wife's condition has—"

Dimitri whipped his head up and glared at the doctor, "How long does she have?" he exclaimed.

There was a short silence between them, "It is still in the early stages… but—"

"So your saying you can stop it?" Dimitri said now looking back at Anya.

"Unfortunate sir, there is no way of stopping the progression. She will live at the most a year and half, maybe two years. But at the same time, we could lose her any day. The chest pains you told me about earlier. They're progressing in strength, so there's no telling when one could come along and just be to strong for her to handle."

Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama were all in tears, _how could this happen to their Anya, their Anastasia?_ They thought. Dimitri had already talked a little to the doctor before Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama had arrived about if Anya was pregnant or not. The doctor was able to confirm that she was two to three months pregnant and should start showing any day now, but he had known nothing else yet.

"What about the baby?" Dimitri asked.

Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama were in shock, she really was pregnant! They were both overjoyed and paralyzed with fear inside.

"On a better note, the baby should be okay, but since Anya immune system is weak, there are chances of complications, but hopefully none will occur."

The nurses then came out of the room and handed the doctor a chart, he looked it over.

"I'm going to go in and speak to Anya for a minute," he said as he began to reach for the door.

"Wait!" Dimitri said stopping him, "Does she know she's dying?"

"No sir, I was about to go and explain it all to her. Sometimes its easier if the family comforts them if you would like to come in."

"No!" Dimitri yelled and then brought his voice back down low and said, "Don't tell her, you can't tell her. She may be as tough as bricks on the outside but on the inside she's as fragile as glass… I'll tell her when the time is right."

"But Mr. Leongard, what do we tell her? She'll wonder why she fell?

"T-Tell her it was because… her body was to weak for the baby and that she just needs to be more careful… you're the doctor here can't you think of something?" Dimitri said gesturing to him.

"Mr. Leongard, I—"

"I don't care what you or any of your little nurses say. She's my wife, if I don't want her to know, then she's not going to know," Dimitri said furiously as he got closer to the doctor.

"Dimitri!" Vlad said trying to calm him down.

"Now doctor, that is his life in there, she and that child are all that he has ever loved. Anya and Dimitri have been through enough pain in their lives to last you a lifetime and more. If he does not want her to know, then she will not know," Grandmama said sternly to the doctor.

"Yes, your highness." The doctor said nodding is head.

"Now let him talk to Anya, she is probably confused and needs the comfort of her husband," Grandmama said gesturing to Anya who was barely awake.

"Yes your highness," he said opening the door for them.

Dimitri barged into room in front of the doctor, as the rest of them waited outside the door, and he went straight to Anya's side.

"Dimitri!" I said softly.

"Anya!" he said as he knelt down to hug her, he never wanted to let go of her. He then kissed her on the forehead.

"Dimitri what happened? All I remember is us laughing and then… then the next thing I knew you were holding me tight… telling me to not go to sleep," she said confused trying to remember.

"It's okay, don't speak. You need to save your strength," Dimitri said softly.

Then I suddenly remembered, The Baby!, I thought. "Dimitri! The baby! Is it okay? Please tell me it's okay!" I said with every last bit on strength I had left in me.

Dimitri started crying, "Yes, yes it's perfectly fine," he said holding me close to him.

_Thank god!_, I thought. "What was wrong with me? Why did I fall like that?" I said almost crying but closing my eyes to hide it.

Dimitri looked up at the doctor who was standing on the opposite side of Anya as him, Dimitri was thinking, _If he tells her the truth I swear to god I will kill that man if it's the last thing I do!_

The doctor then looked at Dimitri and said, "You only fainted." The doctor said. Dimitri then gave out a small, almost undetectable sigh of relief and put his head on the bed next to mine. The doctor continued saying, "Your body was not used to the baby, so it over-heated so to say. You just need to be more cautious with your actions and everything should be fine… you will be able to leave in the mourning but you should stay bed-rest for next few days to be safe in case it happens again.

Unfortunately to me these words were all too familiar. No one knew it but a few weeks earlier when the pains first started, I had went to the doctor's back in St Petersburg while Dimitri was at work, or so I thought, to see what was wrong. They told me that my immune system was weakening by the day and that my lungs were failing. I couldn't tell anyone, I did not want to see them all have to watch me go through this thinking, _Is this it? Is this the last time I'll ever see her alive?_, every time I had an attack. That's what I called them, Attacks, because they were like when I would have allergy and asthma attacks back at the orphanage. They also confirmed to me that I was pregnant and that the baby was at risk with my conditions. That's why I waited to tell Dimitri, I knew how much he wanted to have a family and children and I didn't want to have him be crushed if we lost it.

The doctor then went outside to talk more to Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama.

"Dimitri, I –"

"Shhhhh, you've had a long day," he whispered holding my head, "I wont leave you, just relax, and go to sleep my love."

I listened to his voice as it calmed me down, every bone and muscle in my body was relaxed and I dozed away falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been four months since I left the hospital after my first collapse. Luckily, everything has been okay since then, sure I still get the shortness of breath, chest pains, and migraines, but nothing compared to that day on the street with Dimitri.

I'm very well into my pregnancy, Six months to be exact, so as you can imagine things are a little crazy around here. Though it is fun to sit on the couch while Dimitri _insists_ on cleaning, cooking, and catering to my, I mean our every need.

I never knew Dimitri was such a good cook! Yes he had cooked for me in St Petersburg but nothing compared to the stuff he was cooking now! My favorite is Chocolate Lave Cake, with vanilla ice cream on the side, no chocolate ice cream, no… BOTH! Heaven on earth was our kitchen; with Dimitri cooking and us at the table, with my fork ready in hand to eat whatever he put in front of me.

We found a house! It's perfect! It's just the right size, it's close to Grandmama, Vlad, and Sophie, it has a beautiful lawn in the front with a big tree and places to watch our family grow. Oh, and did I mention that it is also Dimitri's old house that Grandmama bought at the auction? Well it is, Grandmama surprised us with it three months ago and we're in the process of making it our own.

"Dimitri!" I yelled from the couch in the living room.

I suddenly heard his footsteps running above me. He started yelling, "Whoa! I'm coming! Don't move! Oh my god! I'm getting the bags!" he ran down the stairs, bags in hand, and slid on the hardwood floors into the living room darting past me not realizing that I was sitting on the couch and into the front room. Still yelling, "Okay breath, breath, breath! Don't panic! I'm coming to get you and take you to the car!" He then turned around and looked back into the living room.

"You moved" he said confused and out of breathe pointing at me.

I nodded my head again.

"Are you okay?" he said still out of breath.

I nodded my head yes again.

"Wait… so your water didn't break?" He said walking fast over to the couch.

"Honey?" I said slow and sweet, "I'm six months pregnant, not eight months, so you don't need to be worrying about that for a few more weeks."

He stood up straight and tried to act smart, "I— knew that! I was just… practicing, you know a drill. Practice makes perfect!" He said smiling.

"Of course, hon.. of course."

"What did you need?" he asked sweetly.

I held up the empty bowl and spoon, "We're all out.. and we are hun—ger—ry!" I said rubbing my oversized stomach.

"Oh…" he said smiling, taking the bowl and spoon, "What shall it be your highnesses?" He said bowing in front of her.

He knew I hated that, but at that moment I felt light royalty so what the heck I played along.

"We shall have the…" I suddenly remembered what he had created just for me the week before, "The…what's that thing you made called, the one with all three ice creams with the cake and the fudge?"

His face lit up, "Ahhhh, you mean the Ice Cream A'La Cake. Good choice!"

I clapped my hands Gidley in joy as I remembered how good it was.

"Hurry up! Or I'll fire you!" I joked as he ran to the kitchen laughing.

"Your daddy is the funniest man in the world," I said looking down at my stomach rubbing it as I felt a little kick, "Woo!" I said as I braced myself in shock, I wasn't used to the kicking yet, I laughed.

"You okay in there?" Dimitri said as he heard me.

"I'm fine, we just want our Ice Cream A'La Cake," I joked.

"See what I mean," I whispered to my stomach again, "But he's a ree—aal—lly good cook! As you already know."

As I was talking Dimitri came in with two oversized bowls.

"One Ice Cream A'La Cake, compliments of Chef Dimitri" he said with a French accent. He didn't do accents well, but they made me laugh!

Right when he sat next to me with the bowls I felt the baby kick again.

"Woo!" I laughed and braced myself again by grabbing Dimitri's arm.

"What is it? Are you guys okay!" He exclaimed in fear.

I was still laughing as I said, "We're fine, it was just kicking again, it's his or hers way of speaking to us, obviously it likes it when I laugh at you!"

He calmed down and laughed as he handed me a bowl.

"Well then," he said as he got close to my belly, "You're gonna be laughing and kicking a lo—t in this house!"

I continued laughing, "So who's the second bowl for?" I said as I eyed the other bowl in his hand.

"I'm taking a break," he joked as he sat back, "That nursery's work! Besides, all this making stuff for you two has made me want to start eating it all again!"

"You said 'you two', for all we know it could be twins! Or maybe even triplets!" I said happily.

Dimitri started to lose the color in his face as he slouched down more in the couch, "I hadn't thought of that," he said trying to laugh.

"Dimitri are you okay? You don't look so good"

"I don't know," he said as he said as he started to think to himself in his head. It would be hard enough raising one child on his own, but two or three! He would die! "I'm not feeling to good," he said holding his head as he started standing up. "O—hhh no you don't," I said pulling him back down and using him to brace myself so I could stand up.

"An-yaa stop spinning," he said funnily as his eyes went cross-eyed.

"Here we go again… Dimitri!" I said as I slapped his face lightly to try and wake him up more. I rolled my eyes and said, "Deep breaths come on, heee woooo, heee woo, come on," I said as I stood in front of him holding his hands. He began to do the breathing exercise but then fainted. I stopped and dropped his hands. I started walking over to the phone to call Vlad and Sophie, still carrying my ice cream.

As I walked over I looked down at my belly and said, "If there is two or three of you in there, then brace yourself because he'll be doing that a lot," I laughed.

When I finally got to the phone I dialed there number, "Hi Vlad….Yes were doing great!...He did it again…. No this time it was because I pointed out that we might have twins or triplets…. Oh…. I didn't think of that…. Alright….," I continued eating the ice cream as I continued talking, "I'll unlock the door so when you guys get here just come on in….," I said as I took a huge bight and started talking with my mouth full, "I'll be on the couch… No! It's Ice Cream A'La Cake!... Oh he ha—sss to make it for you!... Okay…. Okay…. By—yeee!" I hung up the phone and took one look at Dimitri, slouched over on the couch, I waddled over to him, poked him in the shoulder.

He moved limply. I shook my head and took his bowl of ice cream and waddled in to the kitchen talking to the baby, "You see, now this is an upside if how he passes out so much. Because he usually does it when he's eating and I could never ever let his food he worked so hard to make go to waste, so I eat it for us… your welcome." I smiled and sat at the dining room table with the two bowls in front of me and thought, Hea—vennn!

After a few minutes I heard the door open, "Anya darling, we're here! Where did he pass out this—" He stopped when he saw Dimitri on the couch lying limply.

"If only I had a camera," He said laughing to Sophie as I waddled in.

"Oh my gosh! Anya you get… more pregnant everyday!" Vlad said coming to hug me.

"Nice save" I said as we hugged.

"Obviously someone liked their ice cream cake," Sophie laughed as she walked up to me.

"Huh?" I said as I looked at my shirt. There was a big ice cream stain on the front. "Oh, wow…"

We all three laughed as I grabbed a napkin off the coffee table in front of Dimitri.

"How long's he been out?" Vlad asked looking at Dimitri funnily.

"Ten, twenty minutes tops, but don't worry, last week he was out for an hour after he realized that the cradle he'd spent three hours putting together wouldn't fit through he door of the nursery." I said heading into the kitchen, "Come on in here, I'll get you some tea."

They both starred at Dimitri for a second and then followed me into the kitchen.

"What in god's name?" Vlad said sadly, "Why is poor little Pooka outside?" he exclaimed heading over to the glass door to the back yard.

"Oh, please let him in. Dimitri is afraid that he will jump on me or something and hurt the baby, so he's _training_ him to be an outside dog."

Vlad opened the door and grabbed Pooka up into his arms, "Poor little thing."

"Dimitri or Pooka?" I joked laughing hard. The baby kicked again. "Wow!" I laughed as grabbed onto the counter.

Sophie and Vlad both gasped and ran over to me, Pooka barked.

"Don't worry, don't worry, it's just kicking," I laughed.

"Oh, whew…" Vlad joked.

The baby kicked again, "Oh see feel!" I said grabbing Sophie's hand and putting it on my belly as it kicked again.

"Oui! My goodness! That has to be a boy!" She exclaimed.

Then Vlad turned around putting Pooka onto the floor, as he made himself a bowl of ice cream. "Or… It's a girl exactly like her." He joked as Pooka ran into the living room.

I walked over to him and took a spoon, "Bowl?" he said as I took a spoon.

"Nah, I already got one," I said as I took the whole carton and rested it against my stomach.

Sophie laughed, "Now I wish I had a camera!"

"Why?" Vlad and me both said, our mouths full with ice cream.

Just then we heard a groan from the other room, after a minute Dimitri slowly walked into the kitchen half awake, rubbing his neck while holding Pooka. I put the carton back on the counter as fast as I could, forgetting that the spoon was still in it.

"Awww, did sleeping beauty get woken up by a kiss," I said waddling over to him gesturing to Pooka.

"Ugh… Yes, I mean no, I mean… you're mean," he joked putting down Pooka, "Vlad, Sophie, nice to see you again," he said hugging the two of them and then he stood next to the carton and looked at it, "Yum!"

"Need a bowl?" Vlad asked him.

"Nope, I already got one," he said picking the carton up, "and a spoon too!" he laughed seeing the spoon I had left in it. He looked up at me and I giggled. "Must be courtesy of the Sweet Tooth Fairy… who also stole my ice cream while I was… asleep." He said walking over to me at the table.

"I couldn't let a perfectly good dessert go to waste, besides you worked so hard on it," I said sweetly as we both sat down.

"Oww," I said quietly under my breath.

"You okay?" Dimitri said looking at me, "Is it kicking again?" as he reached over to feel.

"Yeah, its sorta weird though, they're probably just turning over or something, no worries," I said sweetly hiding the pain.

"You sure?" He asked concerned.

"Positive, I read that the baby grows the most in the last few weeks, so the most pain occurs then"

"Oh, well I'm right here if you need anything, okay?" He said taking my hand.

It was beginning to get dark outside, "Well, we'd love to stay but we have a meeting early tomorrow mourning at the palace so we must be going," Sophie said sweetly as her and Vlad came over to hug Dimitri and I.

"Tell Grandmama we said hi," I said as we hugged.

"We will," Vlad said hugging Dimitri

"Vlad, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of-course," Vlad said as Dimitri stood up. We traded a look and Sophie sat down in his seat as Dimitri and Vlad went on the front porch.

"Vlad," Dimitri said as he pulled the front door shut, "I'm worried about her."

"Anya? Why?"

"The pains are getting worse, she says that they are just regular but I've been doing my research too and I haven't found anything about pain like hers... I-I don't know how much time we have left with her… I want to help her… I want to stop her dark fate from coming… but I don't know how."

Dimitri was almost crying as he looked at Vlad who also looked emotional.

"Dimitri…" he said as he put his hand on his shoulder, "The only thing that any of us can do is pray, and hope that somehow she will live long enough to see what a wonderful father you will be."

"But I want to see her as a mother, I want to wake up to her every mourning, I-I want to make her and our children breakfast every mourning so that we can be together, I want her to see our children grow to be as beautiful as her… She never get to celebrate a birthday, their first day of school, graduation! Vlad, I don't want to be without her, I can't live without her, I would rather die than live one day that she didn't, Vlad… that should be me dying not her… she has never done a bad thing in her life and I've… I've done enough bad things to last both of us a lifetime." Dimitri was shaking horribly, he was almost in a trance, he just kept on rambling on and on, Vlad grabbed both his arms and tried to calm him as Dimitri continued, "I won't let her die, Vlad."

"Dimitri, you can't."

"I don't have a choice!"

"I don't want to watch her go through this, I can't watch it anymore!"

"Be strong!"

"No! Why do I always have to be the strong one!"

"Dimitri! Dimitri!!" suddenly Dimitri stooped snapping out of it and realized everything he'd just said. There was silence, Dimitri closed his eyes and slid down the post to the ground, he was blank, he couldn't even think.

"Dimitri, "Vlad whispered leaning down to him, "Go inside, like nothing happened out here, go help your wife, tell her how much you love her, how much you care about her, maybe even let Pooka sleep inside for a night. Take her upstairs and lay here down, she's tired and sleep helps."

Dimitri nodded his head and began to stand up slowly.

"Thank you Vlad," he said as he stood up all.

"You are like son to me, it's my job."

"No Vlad," Dimitri said putting his hand on his shoulder, "No one ever said that you had to raise me, no one ever said that you had to help me all those years, no one ever said you had to talk me into dealing with the woman of my dreams when I doughted her at first, I owe you my life and am forever in your debt."

Vlad laughed and hugged Dimitri tightly.

"I'll get Sophie," Vlad said as Dimitri opened the door.

They didn't know it but Sophie and I had just had the almost same conversation. I told her about the doctor in St Petersburg, and how I learned I was dying and how I couldn't tell anyone. I was panicking, wondering and hoping that I would make it until at least the baby's first Christmas. Sophie acted as if she didn't already know and told me that I should talk to Dimitri about it all.

"Sophie, darling?" Vlad said peeking in the kitchen.

Sophie gave me a hug and then left the kitchen giving Dimitri a hug and then leaving with Vlad.

I tried to my dry my face from the non-stop tears I had just endured. I heard the door close and then Dimitri came in as I stood up.

We both started talking at the same time, "Anya, I—" I said walking to him, "Dimitri, I—" he said walking to me and embracing me into his arms.

"Maybe Pooka could sleep inside tonight," he said sweetly.

"Really?" I asked looking up into his big brown eyes.

He nodded his head yes.

"Dimitri, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

"What is it?" he asked sweetly.

"I-I'm—" I was stopped by his finger on my lip.

"You need your rest, come on. I'll help you upstairs and give you a foot massage," he said sweetly.

I wanted to say no, and tell him everything that was running through my mind but I couldn't… I couldn't say anything… I was mentally paralyzed at the thought of leaving him alone with the baby. So I nodded my head and he helped my up the stairs.

"Wait!" he said as we got to the top of the stairs, "I want to show you something!" he then darted over to the nursery, which he had made off-limits to me until he said so. "Okay," he said running over to me and putting his hands over my eyes, "Walk forward, okay now turn right slowly, and no—oww open them!" he said as he took his hands of my eyes.

It was beautiful! "Dimitri!" I gasped.

He then walked in front on me and held his arms out. "What do ya think?"

"It's amazing!"

It was a familiar shade of green and a breath-taking gold, there was a cradle, two beautiful rocking chairs, a changing table, a little rocking chair, and he had built it all himself!

"See I made one for you and one for you! So that we can take turns rocking him or her or them to sleep!" She said excitedly pointing to the rocking chairs; one was the green shade and the other was the shade of gold.

He then continued going around the room like a little kid at back to school night showing their parent all the work that they had down. It was adorable!

"And I put the cradle over here so that we could sit down but still be near them…and I put this by the window so that we watch the world around us change and grow while we do!"

"Dimitri, I— don't know what to say!"

"You don't have to say anything! The joy of seeing your face, having your love, and sharing my life with you is enough for a million life times!"

My immediate thought was; Oh god, what is he gonna do? He did all this work for both of us to enjoy and start our new family but only he would live out our dream to the fullest.

"So do you recognize it?" he asked.

"What?"

"The colors, the designs..." he said pointing around the room.

It all seemed so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Here, let me refresh your memory," he said smiling as he headed over to the dresser and opened a little miniture closest typre thing. I couldn't see what was inside because he was hiding it as he got whatever that was in it out and then he pulled something out of his pocket and began to wind the mysterious object up. After a second he turned facing me holding his hands out. It was the music box! The one that I had lost when I was little, that my necklace opened and he had returned to Grandmama the night of the opera.

"Dimitri!" I gasped, "But how did you? This is so—!"

Dimitri laughed and came over to hug me.

"Your welcome! Anything for the loves of my life!" he said giving me a kiss.

After spending an hour in the nursery laughing, thinking about how happy we would be when the baby came, thinking of names for him or her, talking about what we wanted to do first when we became a family. Oh it was so nice, to see him happy and all, he had been different the past few days, not his usual upbeat self. For the first time in months, I forgot all about my worries and how I had to tell him that I would be lucky to make it a year and that's only if the baby is okay. But on a happier thought, Dimitri had built an entire set of furniture, painted, and absolutely renovated an entire room, and only got hurt twice. That is if you don't count the dozens of bumps and bruises and nights of which he got no sleep because he just, "had to finish one last thing".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Today will be a good day, I can feel it. These past few weeks have been so wonderful, like last week how Dimitri finished the nursery! Today we are having brunch with Grandmama, Sophie, and Vlad at the palace. And Dimitri said that afterwards he is taking me to a surprise! I love surprises! I hope it has to do with food cause we both love food, especially sweets!

"Anya! Would you like me to help you downstairs?" Dimitri hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

"It's okay! I got it!" I said coming out of the bedroom and to the top of the stairs.

"Wow! You look extra radiant today!" he said sweetly.

"Why thank you! We feel extra radiant today." I said slowly coming down the stairs.

He put his hand out to help me as I got to the bottom. Then we headed out the door and to the car.

When we finally arrived at the palace, we went in to find that literally no one was in there.

"Hello?" Dimitri exclaimed as he looked around, "Anybody here?"

I then smelled the food from the kitchen, "Oh! Somebody's in here, and it's the cook!"

I then headed for the kitchen while Dimitri went to go and find everyone.

As I glanced inside the swinging doors that led to the kitchen I heard, "Anya!" The cook said heading over to me to give me a hug.

"Hi!.. So what's cooking today? Cause we are hu—ng—ry!" I said rubbing my belly.

"Well…we are starting off with a Caesar salad, then we will move onto the chicken—"

"What's for desert?" I asked sweetly cutting him off.

"Ha-ha, lemon raspberry flan," he responded, "But you had better hurry, we are going to begin serving the meal any minute."

"Thank you!" I said smiling as I went out the doors to find everyone.

It took me a few minutes but I finally found Dimitri right as the salad was being served. We were eating outside in the garden! I ran outside and took my sit next to him at the small table set for five.

"There she is!" Dimitri laughed as I sat down.

"Sorry, I was in the kitchen," I said out of breath.

"You okay?" Dimitri said putting his hand on my back.

"Yes, just out of breath from running," I laughed as he handed my glass of water. I took a drink and said, "Thank you" sweetly as I sat it back on the table.

"Where's Grandmama?" I asked, "And Sophie and Vlad?"

"They got stuck at their meeting, they should be arriving any minute."

"Oh, okay," I said sweetly.

He then just starred at me for a second with that Dimitri Stare and he had a twinkle in his deep brown eyes.

After a minute I looked over at him and exclaimed, "What?"

"I am the luckiest man in the entire world. I have a beautiful wife, a child on the way, a wonderful family that we can rely on, did I mention that I have the most beautiful wife in the world?" He said as he kissed me. Right as we kissed, we heard a voice, or more like three voices.

"Maybe we should go back inside." Vlad joked.

"Look at the so in love!" Sophie exclaimed.

"That's my granddaughter and grandson in law for you," Grandmama joked.

I blushed a little as we both stood up to greet them.

"No, no, no. Anya sit back down, we will come to you," Sophie insisted as they headed over. I really disliked being told what was good and bad for me, that's probably one of the only things I didn't like about being pregnant, but I just blew it off and listened to them.

Each of them hugged us and we said hello, asked how they were and all that but it was cut short when the rest of the salads came out and they all sat down.

"This looks delicious doesn't it?" Grandmama said as the salads were passed out. We all nodded yes as we began eating.

"So Dimitri, I hear that you finished the nursery early?" Vlad said.

"Yes, I showed it to Anya last week after you and Sophie left," Dimitri answered as Vlad looked up at him. Vlad knew why Dimitri had shown her the room early.

"That was a wonderful idea! Finishing it early and all," Sophie added.

"Thank you, I decided to finish it early so that we would have time for both of us to add a few things together before it happened," Dimitri said referring to when I died but he hadn't realized that he had said it all out loud.

Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama all gasped, they all thought, _What is he thinking?! Does he know he just said that at loud?_

"Y-You mean before the baby comes, right Dimitri?" Vlad said almost winking at Dimitri.

Dimitri was in shock that he had just said it out loud, "Y-yes, that's exactly what I meant," he said looking at me and then we all continued eating.

After a few minutes we finally moved on to the chicken, I then thought, _One step closer to lemon raspberry flan! Yummm!_

"Now this looks good, huh Anya!" Dimitri said as our plates were sat down.

I nodded my head yes as I began attempting to cut the chicken. My hands were shaking so it was really hard. I had been getting a lot less graceful so to say the last few weeks since my immune system was weakening by the day.

"Here," Dimitri said sweetly as he used his fork and knife to cut my chicken, "Let me help ya."

"You don't have to Dimit—" I said as I tried to cut it myself as he did.

"No, I want to. You are a woman with a mission, And that mission is to get this chicken into that belly so that you can get to dessert," he said smiling and laughing as he took my fork and knife and put them aside.

"O—hh you know me to well."

I felt like a little kid, having to have people cut up my food for me and all.

After he finished I said, "Thank you!" as I picked back up my fork and knife and began eating it. I thought, Oh this is so delicious! Yum, it's so moist! With the different seasonings cooked perfectly! Salt, pepper, Cajun pepper, and—, oh no Cajun pepper!

Not thinking I flew my hand up to stop him saying, "Dimitri wait!" I said right as he was about to that a bite and I accidently hit him right in the face.

"Oww!" he said as he dropped the fork and looked over at me while holding his nose, "What?"

"The chicken! It has Cajun pepper in it!" I said worried as I tried to help him with his nose.

"No, no don't touch it," he exclaimed as I tried to help him, "But thank you! Wouldn't want to be eating that again," he laughed in pain from his nose.

"I didn't even realize it or I would have pointed it out, Sorry," Vlad said as he remembered that Dimitri was allergic to Cajun Pepper.

"Dimitri, I'm so sorry, I never knew you were allergic," Grandmama said sweetly trying to apologize.

"It's okay Marie, it happens all the time," he laughed, "I've even done it with my own cooking before. Just throwing in spices not realizes which ones, and the next thing you _bame_! Either I have an allergic reaction or a hit in the face by Anya!"

We all laughed and finished our chicken, after a few minutes it was FINALLY time for dessert. The servers brought it out and handed us each one. I had my spoon ready to go, but right as they sat it in front of me Dimitri swooped it back up.

"I don't think Anya wants dessert, maybe we should skip it?" Dimitri joked.

"No! Please no!" I joked pleadingly.

"I guess I can give it back… for a kiss!" he whispered sweetly.

"Well I guess that I can give you a kiss," I joked pretending like it didn't matter. I gave him a kiss and joked, "Now gimme our cake!"

He gave it back and I enjoyed it. I ate it slow at first to try and savor the flavor, then I gave up and dug in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later on after we had all finished and were sitting outside by the fountain all talking Dimitri said, "We—ll, if you all don't mind I'd like to steal Anya away for a little while."

They all laughed a little and gestured yes,

"Dimitri?" Vlad hollered as we began walking away.

"Yes?"

"Remember, you have a child with you!" he joked as the three of them all started laughing hysterically as we kept on walking.

"Hmmmmm, does Vlad know something I don't?"

I laughed.

"Nope, he's just being Vlad," Dimitri laughed back.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Right after that, we turned around the corner to the glossy lake; there was a small picnic set up underneath the huge tree.

"Dimitri!" I gasped.

"You like?" He said taking me down to the tree.

"I love!"

"Do you recognize it?"

"Sorta, from when I was little, my family used to come down here. The girls were always supposed to go and play along the lake but I—"

"You would always rebel, and climb up this tree." He said finishing my sentence as we came up to the tree.

"I came here before I moved to the palace after my mother passed. On days when she couldn't find a sitter, which was most of the time, and I would help around this palace and sometimes sneak out here to sit by the lake."

"I remember! I tried to talk to you once but you froze up as I ran up to you! I asked what your name was and all you said, 'Hi' really sweetly. So I said, 'Well, hi Hi!' then you said, 'No, no my names D-Dimitri. And then you ran away. I didn't see you again until you came to the other palace."

"But I never forgot you!"

"Awwww!" I said hugging him as we walked along the lake.

"I have something I want to show you!" he said happily as he took me back over to the tree and we sat down on the picnic blanket.

He then got something out of his pocket, it was a folded up bunch of papers. I wondered what they could be.

"These," he said sweetly as he unfolded them in front of us, "are the letters I wrote the first time I saw you here. The ones I gave you the other day were from the palace in St Petersburg, I sent them to my cousin every month and he would put them in a secret spot in my room."

"Dimitri! That's so sweet!"

He then picked one up, "Here look at this one, it's the first one I wrote! It says: Today was the best day of my life. I had to go to work with Momma but for the first time ever she let me explore the palace since the family wasn't there. So I decided to go out by the lake, when I discovered that the family had came early and were having a picnic. I had never really seen then except for Czar Nicholas before. Then I saw her; she was like an angel from heaven! Playing there in the big tree, I couldn't believe my eyes! She is the youngest daughter, I heard the Czar call her Anastasia. What a beautiful name, fit for a princess! I wanted to go and talk to her but I couldn't it was like my feet were nailed to the ground; I had a weird feeling in my stomach that I had never felt before. It was like all the air had been knocked out of me! Oh I can't wait to she her again! Momma said I could come with her tomorrow to work. I hope that Anastasia is there again.' "

"That is the cutest, most sweet, and hilarious thing I have ever heard," I said as I leaned back onto him.

"Thank you, I was inspired," he said smiling looking down at me.

"Here's another one, this one is from—"

We sat there reading the handful of papers for about an hour until we could barely even speak we had been laughing so hard.

"You were so cute!" I exclaimed as I heard footsteps and turned my head around to see Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama walking towards us.

"Right on cue!" Dimitri hollered smiling down at me.

"Huh?"

Dimitri helped me stand up, I knew that he was up to something; the picnic by the lake, the letters, the brunch, but I couldn't figure it out!

The three of them came up to us smiling. The sun was starting to set in the distance. Dimitri and I stood there until Vlad gave him a wink, and Dimitri winked back.

Then Dimitri took both my hands and stood in front of me.

"Anya, since I met you in St Petersburg, I have been a different man. I have grown up in a way; I have matured into a man I only wished of being five or so years ago. I've loved you since the day I first saw you, here in the tree while picnicking with your family. When you disappeared, that night in the palace, I was devastated. I felt like a piece of me had disappeared with you. I wondered for ten long years if you were still out there, somewhere alive. But the part of me that had disappeared with you fastly filled with greed and I forgot about how much I loved you and took you and your family for granted by trying to con Marie... But at the same time, I am grateful that you disappeared and I forgot how much I loved you, because then I was able to fall in love with you all over again on our way here to see Sophie and Marie. I owe you my life, and when you said you would marry me…. I was shocked, happily. But I wish I could have given you the wedding you deserved, so I feel obligated to do so," he then got down on one knee and said, "Anya Romanov Leongard, will you marry me… again?"

I was mesmerized by his words, he was usually a sweet talker but this, this he had practiced and actually planned instead of just doing it as he went.

"Yes!..Yes!..Yes!" I exclaimed as he put his head in my hands while he was still on one knee. He then stood up after a moment while Sophie, Vlad, and Grandmama continued cheering.

Then Dimitri took me into his arms and we danced around until he swung me on his knee for kiss, I loved kisses like that, they were so romantic and unexpected.

"Woo! I said laughing as he brought me back up.

"Sorry!" he said sweetly as he put his hand on my belly, "I was so caught up in your beauty that I forgot."

"Very funny!" I said smiling because I knew he really didn't forget, he just liked kissing me like that. He was talking like he did on the train to Paris when we were in the baggage car, and he was trying to convince me that he just "couldn't stand watching me mingle among those commoners".

"I love you," he as he stopped and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you… more!" I said smiling.

"Dimitri…tell her your idea!" Sophie said.

I looked at him happily like a child listening to a fairy tale. "Oh, Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Okay," he said taking me by the arm, "I was thinking… an outside wedding. Just a small celebration with our friends and family. Right out her by the lake, and we could finally have a reception… with cake! And we could dance, and be able to celebrate the wonderful day with the people we love! What do ya think?"

"Oh Dimitri," I waited a second trying to think of something funny to say, "You had me at cake!"

Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama cheered and laughed again.

"So, should we wait until after we have the baby or do it before?" I asked him.

"Before!" he said fastly, "I mean, you're so beautiful now and it could be like our last big thing we do before we officially become parents…"

He had his con-man face again, the one he had when he was making stuff up as he went.

"Sounds fun to me!" I replied happily.

"Oui! We have so much to do! We have to plan the whole thing! And you're due in less than two months!" Sophie exclaimed as the three of them came over to hug us.

"Don't worry, we can all work together and do it!" Dimitri said hugging her.

I was in awe of him again. He was stepping up like never before ever since he found out I was pregnant.

"Well, it is getting dark so I'm going to head in," Grandmama said as she hugged us both.

"Same with us," Sophie said gesturing to Vlad.

We waved good-bye as they walked back up to the garden until they disappeared around the corner.

"Wow! I gotta sit down after that!" I joked.

"I'll help you," Dimitri laughed as he helped me down and then I laid my head in his lap as we sat beneath the maroon colored sky.

"Now you can wear a wedding dress! You have always said that you've wanted to wear one!"

"Hah, look at me! I have a belly the size of a… humongous… watermelon! Where am I gonna find a wedding dress?"

"What?!.. Anya, Anya, Anya, first of all it's only the size of maybe one watermelon, secondly your always look beautiful no matter what! And thirdly, your grandmother is the Empress, you can have dress from any where you could ever dream of!"

"Never thought about that! Thank you for the compliments!... So—o, what are you going to wear?"

"We—ll, I was thinking a new tuxedo or something like that, I really hadn't thought about it," he laughed.

"What colors should it be?"

"I was thinking black and white, or maybe a brown or dark green just to mix it up."

"Not your tuxedo!" I said playfully hitting his arm upside down, "The wedding, you know how the bride and groom always pick colors to coordinate into the wedding."

"Hmmmm, I don't know. What if we chose your favorite color and my favorite color?"

"Well my favorite color is——s silver, no red, no blue. Oh I don't know…" I said burying my head in his chest."

Dimitri paused for a moment as if he was thinking.

"Anya?"

"Yes."

"Did you realize that you just named your three family colors?"

Wow, I had! That was a quiencidence.

"No, I didn't realize it!" I laughed bring my head up.

"That gives me an idea…"

"Do tell..."

"Since we're having the wedding here, it would make since to use the family colors. We could have silver, blue, and red everywhere. On the tables, chairs, decorations, flowers…"

"Wow! Listen to you get all in touch with your… artistic side!" I joked, "But hey what about your favorite colors? What are they Dimitri?"

He smiled in his own quirky way looked down at me and said, "Silver, red, and blue."

By the time we finished talking it was almost dark so we decided to go up, "sneak" out of the palace, and head on home for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I didn't know it at the time, but Dimitri had been going to the hospital and checking in with my doctor every week when he told me that he was "running to the store," or "just going out to get us something to eat." He would ask him if I was improving, things I should keep doing, things I should stop doing, and more. But I didn't figure it out until long after.

"Anya! Sophie just called, she said that she is going to come over to see the nursery!" Dimitri hollered from the other room.

"Oh good, did you tell her she could stay for dinner?"

"I did but she said that she already has plans with Vlad. She should be here any minute so I'm going to run out and pick up our food from the restaurant!"

"Oh Dimitri, I'm so sorry we had to cancel!" I said sweetly as I came down the stairs as he was putting on his hat and coat.

"No worries! It's not your fault, besides, now we don't have to deal with the snobby waiters and we can eat in our pajamas for all we care!" he joked.

"Sounds good to me!" I said laughing.

He then gave me a hug and kiss goodbye and went out the door.

"Be careful, and if anything happens before Sophie gets here then just—"

"I know, I know, call the hospital and ask for my doctor. Don't worry," I said smiling at the door as he walked to the car.

He smiled back and got in the car, then he rolled the window and yelled, "Hey!.. I love you!"

"Ha-ha! I love you!"

I then watched him drive away and closed the door as I went back inside.

After around ten minutes, Sophie came knocking on the door.

"Sophie!" I said as I opened the door and hugged her.

"Anya!" she said as she hugged me back.

"Whoa, it's been a hot one today!" She said as I closed the door behind her.

"I know! That's June for ya!" I joked, "But I now finally have an excuse to open all the windows in here, it makes the house seem so much bigger and inviting!"

"Well, I heard earlier that we might get some thunder showers later on tonight so you might have to have Dimitri close them up before bed."

"Thunder storms?" I gulped. I hated lightning and thunder ever since I was little.

"If I remember correctly, you dislike thunder very much," Sophie said sweetly.

"Yes, I don't like it at all, I love the rain, but not the thunder and lightning."

"Don't worry, we rarely get showers here with more than two or three claps of thunder," Sophie said sweetly, "And I won't leave until Dimitri gets back home… Now, I want to see the wonderful nursery!" she said giddily.

"Come on up, it's beautiful and it can be either a boy or girls room since we wont know until after they are born," I said going up the stairs.

"It's right in here," I said as I opened the door to the nursery and turning on the light.

"Oui! Dimitri did this? It's amazing!.. The detail into everything is so familiar…"

"It's from Grandmama and me's music box! He had her help designing it and then made a special place to keep the music box itself so that every night he can play it to lullaby them to sleep," I said pointing to the box.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" she said looking around in awe.

"Here, have a seat," I said sitting down in one of the rocking chairs by the first window. She came over and sat down in the other chair, "These are… very comfortable. Are you sure he made these?" she joked.

"Positive!" I laughed.

"So… how have you been? Did you talk to Dimitri about… it?"

I was hesitant to answer, "I-I tried but he stopped me and surprised me with this, then I had planned to do it yesterday at the palace but then he surprised me with the picnic by the lake."

"I see… you know, maybe he won't take it as hard as you think. It's not like you want to leave him, it's not your fault that you're sick Anya."

I started crying, "I know but he will take it hard, I'm all that he has Sophie. Without me by his side he could relapse and go right back to where he started as a con-man and die in some random off jail cell…"

"He has Vlad…"

"That's different, of course he has Vlad. Vlad is the closest thing he's ever had to a father in his life! So he loves Vlad like a father, but he loves me… he loves me like—"

"Like you are his world, his only reason for existence, his beginning, present, and future. I am no longer going to sugar coat it Anya, he will be crushed when you… leave us, he will wish it was him and not you, he will not go a day without thinking of his undying love for you. But he will have you in spirit, he will be able to get up every mourning and see your beautiful child grow in front of him and remind him of you more and more each and every second."

We then heard the door open downstairs, "Hello? Anya? Is Sophie here."

Sophie and I traded a look as she went out of the room and to the stairs.

"Dimitri! We are up here."

Dimitri then came up the stairs to Sophie but she stopped him and they both then went out onto the porch.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He said that her test last week came back good. The baby is going right along schedule, and her lungs are… not progressing, but she's still at risk."

"At least we're getting a little improvement," Sophie said trying too shed light on the subject.

"Can you help me close all the windows inside? The rain was starting when I left the restaurant so it should be here any minute," Dimitri said changing the subject.

"Of course, of course," Sophie said as they rushed inside.

"Thanks for helping me bring in the food Sophie," Dimitri winked.

"Your welcome," she said winking back.

They then ran around the house closing all the windows up and downstairs and Dimitri brought in Pooka.

"Well I must be leaving so I don't get caught in the rain! Goodbye Anya! Talk to you tomorrow darling!" Sophie said hollering upstairs to me.

"Bye Sophie! Tell Vlad I said hi!"

"I will!.. Goodbye Dimitri," she said hugging him. "Don't worry, just enjoy the time you have with her and besides, you never know when a miracle is going to come along."

"Thanks Sophie, tell Vlad I said hi too! And be careful out there!" He said as she went out the door.

He then brought the food upstairs to me in the nursery, "Hi there!"

"Hey! Was it crazy out there?"

"Sort of, lots of people at the restaurant were talking about Marie, they were saying that they heard a rumor that her long, lost granddaughter and her husband would be paying a visit within the next few weeks. People crack me up!" He sitting the food out on the floor as he sat down on the floor.

"Oh I know what you mean! I see we're having another picnic!" as I got from the chair to the floor next to him.

"Yep, I know that they are something that we both enjoy so ta-da!!" he said holding out his hands.

"Let's dig in!" I said looking at the delicious display.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!"

We ate there laughing and talking like usually for forty-five minutes or so. Then it was time for dessert!

"Okay, for dessert I got us something a little more traditional that usual, but it's a favorite!" he said picking up the bag next to him. He then reached in and said pulling the mystery dessert out, "Apple pie! With cinnamon on top!"

I loved apple pie! We ate it all the time in St Petersburg! When I saw him get it out I thought, _Pie! Pie! Pie! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

"Dimitri it looks delicious!" I said as a grabbed a new fork.

"No, no, no!" He said taking my fork away. Which was not a smart move, taking a hungry pregnant women's fork away is like taking a policemen's gun with out permission; prepare for the wrath of a hormonal, over-sized, hungry woman who will stop at nothing!

"You will not lift a finger!" he continued, as he used the fork to get some of the pie. He then literally spoon-fed it to me for ten minutes straight! I was in… he—av—en!

I then stopped him, took the fork away, and used it t get some of the pie, "My turn!" I said holding it up. I then did the same thing for him as he had for me until the pie was one.

"I can't believe we ate an entire pie!"

"I can!"

"I'm gonna clean it up real quick and then I owe you a foot massage!"

He said picking up what was left and ran downstairs.

After a few minutes he came back up and sat back down next to me.

"Did you and Sophie close all the windows?" I said realizing that it had been lightly raining outside.

"Yes, it was pouring when I left the ho—, restaurant." He said quickly.

"Oh… Dimitri I've been needing to talk to you about something…"

"I've been needing to talk to you about something too."

"You first," I said trying to put off what I needed to say.

"No, you first," Dimitri said sweetly putting his hand on my shoulder.

I moved away as he put his hand on my shoulder and stood up. At the time, I didn't know why Dimitri had been out so much and I was beginning to think that maybe he was cheating on my. It would all make sense, why he was so nice to me, why he was always apologizing, and all that. But I needed to find out the truth.

"Dimitri, lately you been acting… different, not like yourself."

"What do you mean?" he said confused as he stood up.

"I mean that I want to know why?"

"Why what?" he said still confused.

"Well I mean it would make sense and all with me being pregnant and you having to grow up for once and be a man," I said glaring at him.

"Did I miss something here? Anya, I have told you a million times and I'll tell you a million more, I want to change, I want to be a better man, I—"

"But do you love me Dimitri?" I said quickly cutting him off. He just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"I-I—"

"Answer the question Dimitri! Do. You. Love me?" I said almost pushing him.

"Of course I do!"

"Then say it!"

"I love you Anya."

I was so fed up with his smart remarks that I didn't realize that the storm was getting worse outside as our argument was; as the rain came down harder, my tears came harder, as the thunder worsened, our arguing did.

"Dimitri, I understand if you don't want to be here anymore! But if you don't, then go, leave right now! Get your suitcase and just leave!"

"Anya…" he said walking towards me.

"No, no, no, I want an answer out of you! If you really love me then tell me why you having been leaving so much, going on random herons, and always suggesting that you go and pick something up. Huh?"

He hesitated, "I just like making you feel good about yourself, you know getting you favorites things and all!"

"Do you think that this all makes me feel 'good about myself'? Do you seriously believe that if you sneak around once or twice a week I won't notice?"

This whole time, Pooka had been sitting by the door, but he then ran out as our fighting and the storm outside escalated.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I—"

"What's her name?" I said cutting him off again.

I could tell that Dimitri wanted to say something but he didn't, he just stood there.

"What is her name?" I repeated louder.

"There is nobody, Anya! I have been running around on these stupid little herons for weeks now! And I'm done! You think I've changed? Whoa, look in the mirror cause you aren't the same anymore either princess!"

"At least I have a good reason!"

"Oh what? Because you're having a baby?" He exclaimed.

"No! Well yes.. but"

"See! You're doing the same exact thing! How do you expect me to tell you my secret when you can't even admit your own!"

I then turned away from him and stood next to the window.

He continued yelling, "Come tell me! Enlighten me on the, oh so hard life of Anastasia Romanov! Or excuse me, I meant Anya Leongard, or is that even your real name anymore? All you do is sit around all day telling me what to do and then thinking that if you say one sweet thing or give me one little break, it will make up for everything I've done for you! I have—"

"Dimitri, I'm dying…" I said quietly almost under my breath.

He stopped in his tracks, "What?"

I then turned around to look at him and repeated what I'd said, "I'm dying Dimitri… My lungs are faili—"

"How did you… but I thought," Dimitri said confused as all the anger in his face faded away.

"I would have told you sooner but with the baby and all—" I said as I broke down crying uncontrollably.

"No, no, no, Anya, don't worry," he said sitting me down in one of the rocking chairs, "I understand. You thought that if you told me than I would go crazy and start acting different around you but I didn't," he said sweetly.

"Thank you, I guess I just that you would ta—, what a minute, you said you didn't, I just told you," I said confused.

"I-I meant to say that I wouldn't… but I guess didn't just came out," he said trying to cover himself up.

I started thinking more and more in my head, "Dimitri, 'wouldn't' and 'didn't' don't sound anything alike."

"Well I know but—"

I was confused; I couldn't even look at him, I just keeping looking around the room trying to put everything together.

"Look at me, Anya…Anya, look at me!" he said putting his face right in front of mine, "You can hate me all you want, you can think all you want, because I know that no matter how hard I try, you will always have your own ideas and opinions on how things happen and look, that's one of the many things I love about you!… This may all look horrible from your point of view, but the truth is… the truth is… you're right."

"What?!" I said confused. I didn't think he'd actually admit it!

"You're right, I am in love with someone else."

"What do you mean? Dimitri are serious?" I said still crying said as the thunder began cracking out side.

"Yes."

"What's her name?" I said almost whispering.

"I've known her for what feels like my entire life. She's not perfect, she's not that graceful, she's defiantly got a mind of her own… but I lost her, she changed. She found her past and turned it into her present. The woman I loved is gone and I guess I just have to except that," he said looking down at the floor.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Her name was… well, you see she never really had a last name. She only went by Anya. We met when she broke into my home back in St Petersburg and I chased her across the hall, but the second she turned around. The second I saw her beautiful face, I felt different. I was in love. But she's gone now, she's been gone, and she's not coming back," he said crying as he looked up at me.

I was more confused than ever, "But Dimitri, I'm right here. I'm still the same girl as I was in St Petersburg, I just know more about myself now."

"No, you changed Anya. When we met you didn't think twice about anything. If we asked you to do it, you would most likely do it. But then as we got closer to Paris, you got more uptight, you began turning into one of them… the people who don't appreciate life, and only live it because they have the money to."

"Dimitri, I-I admit it, when I met you I was confused about who I was, and I wanted to find out. On that trip I found who I was, I found it in you." The thunder finally began to calm down outside and the hard rain reduced to only a light mist.

"Anya, I knew."

"You knew what?"

"I knew you were dying, the doctor told me that day in the hospital after you collapsed. I didn't want him to tell you because I knew how happy you were with beginning a new life here; with the baby, and finding a house, and starting over in general. I wanted to see you continue living life at it's fullest, right up until the end. I remember standing there, watching you lay lifeless as the nurses ran the test on you, I wanted to go in pick you up and take you away from it all! I couldn't bear watching you waste away what's left of your life in a hospital bed or locked up in a home wondering if you were ever really going to die. It should be me, not you!"

I then stood up and he took me into his arms as I buried my face in his chest, I didn't want to fight anymore.

"I understand. I would have done the same for you."

"I just love you so much! I-I just wanted to protect you from it all!"

"I'm here, don't worry. I was doing the same thing; I didn't want to hurt you like that! I knew how much you wanted a family and how much—"

I stopped, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, right then and there I saw it. No matter how hard we tried, our lives together were going to end grimly.

"Don't speak, just stay right here, where you belong, where we belong… together… in Paris," he said trying to keep a straight face.

I laughed, "That was… sweet but at the same time smooth one genius, I wonder where you picked up that line?"

"Ha-ha, I got it from the love of my life!"

"The love of your life is Grandmama? I knew there was another woman!" I joked sarcastically.

"Oh no! You caught me!... Ha-ha" he said sarcastically.

"Look, the storm stopped," I said as we went to the window.

The rain had stopped falling, the lightning was no longer lighting up the sky, and the thunder was no longer cracking. The moon was high up in the sky, illuminating the shine on everything outdoors as if a sheet of glass had been set over the entire area.

"I believe I still owe you a foot massage," Dimitri said sweetly as he hugged me from behind.

"Yes, yes you do," I said looking back up at him.

We then turned off all the lights and went to sit down in bed, I was exhausted so I decided that after I put my pajamas on I would sit down on the bed and read a book while Dimitri gave me a foot massage. Pooka then came running into the room and stood by the outside of the door to the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna put on my pajamas and then I'll lay down," I said as I went into the bathroom, Dimitri nodded to me and Pooka gave out a little bark.

Dimitri was tired too; he had already changed and was sitting on the bed when I went into the bathroom.

"Dimitri I—" I said coming out of the bathroom to find him passed out on the bed. He looked so innocent, so peaceful, so dorky! I mean the man cannot sleep like a normal person! He looked as if he had been knocked out and then landed there.

Oh well, I thought as I went to the bed laid down as Pooka jumped up and made himself comfortable by our feet, and I turned off the light. Then I went to sleep and for the first time since that horrid night in the hospital, I actually slept peacefully, right along side Sleeping beauty himself and prince charming at the foot of the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Since Dimitri and I had our little argument last week, things have become surprisingly less stressful around the Leongard house. Dimitri is back to his old self, I can relax, and Pooka is just happy that the yelling is over, for now. So, less than a month! Twenty-nine days to be exact! Then I we'll be parents!

"Anya, you know what we should do today?" Dimitri said as we sat at the dining table.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Figure out the main baby names we like, I mean we have talked about it a lot, but it's getting closer and the list wont shrink itself," he laughed.

He had a point, "Well lets see we had… Emma, Nicole, Christine, where did we put that list?"

"I'll get it," he said laughing as he went to get it out of the drawer in the living room.

"Let's see here, for girls," he said sitting back down, "we have: Abagail, Alexandra, Isabella, Iris, and Victoria. For boys, we have: Charles, Derek, James, Ian, and Nicholas."

"I thought we got rid of Victoria, and Charles, please don't forget to cross out Charles."

"What do you have against the name Charles? It's a good strong name."

"I just don't like it okay, every Charles I've met have been either annoying as heck or… yeah."

"Okay, Charles and Victoria are gone."

"Thank you, now how do we get it down to one and one?"

"I don't know, well the names Iris and Derek are just okay…"

"You're right, we should put them off the list."

Dimitri crossed them off, "Okay we got it down to three and three!.. What if we used the idea of naming one of them after one of your parents?"

"We—ll, maybe. I just think it would be weird raising someone who has the same name of the person who raised you," I laughed.

"You sure? I know how much you love the names!"

"Hmmmmm, I'm sure, we'll figure out something!"

"Alright then now all that's left is: Abagail and Isabella, and, James and Ian!"

"Oh we're so close!" I said giddley.

"I know, it's exciting!" Dimitri paused for a moment, "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Abagail or Isabella Alexandra Leongard or James or Ian Nicholas Leongard!"

I was surprised at how creative he was. "Wow! Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, it just came to me all the sudden…" he said thinking.

Then I realized something, Dimitri had told me about what he remembered of his mother; where she worked, what she looked and acted like, but he never told me her name.

"Dimitri, why haven't you ever told me your mother's name?"

"What?" he said confused.

"I know it's always been hard for you to open up about her, and that the only people you ever talked to about her have been Vlad and me. But I just realized that you never told me her name."

I could tell that he did not want to talk about it at all. Family or more specifically his mother was a sore subject with him; his father died three months after Dimitri was born, when he was ten his mother died of phnemonia, and Dimitri was an only child or he had no one left who was old enough to take care of him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. I—" I said trying to comfort him.

"No, it's okay. It helps sometimes to talk about her more. It helps the pain go away a little easier, but it will never fully go away… Her name was Nicole Ironiv, later Nicole Leongard, she was from Russia and my father was from Britain. They met when they were twenty in St Petersburg, they had both just moved there as an attempt at starting new lives, and they fell in love. That's why St Petersburg is such an important place to me, because it's where my parents met, it's where they fell in love and later decided to move to Paris because the work was so bad in Paris. Sort of ironic don't ya think, I never realized it until now," he said lightly laughing.

"Dimitri you never told me that, you always just said they fell in love and then bought this house to start their family…"

"That's the shortened version…"

"I wish I could have met her, or at least remember her from when we were little," I said taking his hand, "And I am honored to be married to the son of such a wonderful woman. She raised you to be a remarkable man, and I give her credit for all the incidents she must have gone through with you as her child," I said trying to make him laugh.

He said lightly laughing again, "You remind me of her… you two would have got along together wonderfully, in fact she liked you. She loved your whole family but she felt like there was something special about you. She was the only person I ever talked to about you that actually encouraged me to go for you, I remember the day before she died," he said choking up, " she looked at me and said 'Dimitri, my son, my love... it doesn't matter if she is a princess and you are a kitchen boy, if she loves you half as much as you love her, then do not worry because all that matters is the love that makes you strong and keeps you joyful everyday.' I used to get teased left and right about how much I liked you by the other children and workers, even Olga once, but I just remembered what she said, and prayed every night that some how you would fall in love with me too…"

"That's beautiful… I guess wishes do come true."

We then hugged and after a moment, sitting there looking at him, I could see how much she had meant to him and I wished that there was something I could do to help him heal the pain even though it could never go away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Dimitri! Get up we promised would be at the palace by nine!" I said shaking Dimitri.

Half asleep he responded, "Huh? Don't worry, we're fine… what time is it?"

"Eight forty five! And it takes ten minutes to get there! Plus you're not even ready!"

He suddenly popped up and ran to the closet grabbing his clothes and then into the bathroom to get ready.

"Ready! Anya where are you?" He exclaimed coming out of the bathroom, "Anya?" He continued looking around the house but he could not find me anywhere. "Anya this is not funny!" he looked everywhere up and downstairs but still could not find me.

After a minute he saw me ready outside on the porch.

"Anya, you scared me, I thought you had left or collapse again for a minute there," he said coming out and locking the door behind him.

"I wish I could do that," I said dazing off.

"Do what?"

"See the house with the children in the front yard and the parents on the porch across the street," I said pointing out, "I wish I could do that; sit on the porch after a storm cuddled up to my husband as we sit and watch out children play in what's left of the rain."

"You can, you will!"

I gave Dimitri a serious look.

"Don't think like that Anya, the doctor says that your lungs are doing good and that there is a chance you could live through this with minor injuries."

"Yeah a twenty percent chance, and that's with injuries."

"No matter what happens Anya," he said taking me into his arms, "I will make sure that he or she or they do not forget you. I will make sure everyday that they know how much you love them and wish you could be with them. But most importantly I will tell them everyday that you will be with us, in sprit watching over us like a guardian angel."

I had already been crying but I was now uncontrollably doing so.

"Shhhhhh, don't worry, I'm here. Nothing can happen to you, your safe," he said putting his head on mine as he did that night so long ago when he saved my life on the Tasha from Rasputin's evil trance.

"Aw great, it's nine twelve." He said looking at his watch.

"Don't worry, I called Grandmama while you were getting dressed and told her we would be there by nine thirty."

"You think of everything! You're going to make a wonderful mother!"

We then headed to the car and arrived at the palace at around nine twenty five; we got lucky, no traffic.

"I'm sorry we're late, it was my fault. I didn't get up early and Anya had to wait for me to get dressed," Dimitri said as we went inside to Sophie and Grandmama.

"This weather, it's very unusual isn't it? It looks like it would be cold but it is muggy due to the summer storm," Grandmama said looking outside funnily.

"Luckily, the wedding will be in December!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Ha-ha more irony!" Dimitri laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, your song; the first time I saw you singing you were singing, _Once Upon A December_, and Second, when we met in St Petersburg, it was December. So technically speaking it would be our anniversary of Falling in Love month!" he joked.

"You're just trying to think of another reason to make me sweets huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Good kitchen boy husband!" I joked as I hugged him tightly, "And people wonder what I see in you!"

We finally arrived in the living room where Sophie and Grandmama had set up all the things we needed to choose from tablecloths to chairs.

"Now, we have a list of family here for you to choose from. We can help you chose who would be the best to invite—"

"Why don't we invite them all?" Dimitri asked sweetly.

"What?" Sophie, Grandmama, and I all asked.

"Well, it's a celebration, and most of them have not even see Anya, let alone you two, in more than ten years!"

"Really?" I said looking at him dreamily, "But what about your family? What about—"

"I've got Vlad and your family is my family. You've got to remember that I spent most of my first ten years of life in your palaces right? This is your day! I'm just here to supply a last name and ring," he said sweetly.

"Can we Grandmama?"

Her and Sophie exchanged a look, "I don't see why not. It will be an absolutely wonderful opportunity to catch up wit our family."

I was ecstatic! Dimitri and I hugged.

"You'll finally get to meet more of your family!"

"Our family!" I corrected.

"Ha-ha! This is going t be…" he started going around the room to the different tables, "the wedding of the year, no the century!" He was acting funny picking up stuff and dancing around, we were all laughing.

"Now that we let Prancer get that out," Grandmama joked looking at Dimitri as he came back over, "Let's get down to business."

"What's first?" I asked as she took us to the first table.

"Colors," she answered.

"We already decided on Red, Silver, and Blue," Dimitri said happily.

"We know," Sophie said sitting us down, "We must know choose which Red, Silver, and Blue you want."

Dimitri looked at us confused, "But aren't they all the same?"

"No! There's royal, cornflower, maya, Columbia, and those are just the blues!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh, wow, that's uh."

We laughed, "Dimitri, how about you and I go and get a few other things done while Sophie and Anya figure out the aspects," Grandmama said as she walked to the door. Dimitri jumped up and followed her out.

Sophie and I continued while Dimitri and Grandmama went for a walk.

"The palace is wonderful isn't it?" Grandmama said as they walked.

"Yes, it has not aged one bit," Dimitri answered sweetly.

They then went into the dance hall where all the family painting were.

"Wow, I remember sneaking in here during the parties just to get a glimpse of how different this world was," Dimitri said in awe as they went in.

"You mean a glimpse of Anya," Grandmama laughed.

"Ha-ha, you caught me there," he laughed.

"This hall here has held some of the most powerful, magnificent people in the world. I remember once, when Anya was playing in here while they were setting up for a party. She had been arguing with her sisters. She wanted nothing to do with them or anyone else. We spent hours looking for her all over the palace, until we heard a little laugh from underneath one of the tables right over there…"

As she continued, Dimitri remembered and had a flashback on the event that went like this:

Grandmama then went over to the table as Dimitri came running around the corner and yelled, "Gotcha!"

Neither of us realized that they had all been standing there.

I crawled out from underneath the table, "How'd you find me?"

"You're good, but I'm better!" Dimitri joked as he ran up the stairs.

"Now I'm gonna get you!" I said chasing him up the stairs.

Right then one of the servants saw you and yelled.

The two of us turned around to see the group of them standing there watching us.

"I'm sorry, your grace I—"

"It was my fault! I wanted someone to play with. He didn't want to, he knew he wasn't allowed but I made him."

"Don't worry' I headed over to you and said, "Young man what is your name?"

"D-Dimitri, your grace."

"Well Dimitri, thank you for playing with my granddaughter, I will make sure that you will not get in trouble."

Then a woman came running in, "Dimitri! What are you do—, your grace I'm so sorry he was with me and then—"

"Don't worry, Nicole, I understand."

"Dimitri come! We need your help in the kitchen!" The servant said coming to pick you up.

"No Charles, young Dimitri here is busy, he has the rest of the night off, and whenever my dear Anastasia needs a friend, he may leave his post. He's only a child, let him live. Now run along you two, and be careful!" Grandmama said as I began to run down the stairs.

"Your grace, thank you but I—" Dimitri said bowing.

"Dimitri!" I said running back up and grabbing Dimitri's hand, he was in awe, he had a little crush on me at the time.

"Come on!" I said taking him down the stairs.

Dimitri's flashback then stopped as Grandmama continued talking.

"The two of you then ran off and went to play more in the palace, I saw it then, you two were meant for each other. Your statuses didn't matter. You may have not known it then but you two were already in young love," Grandmama said walking up the stairs on the opposite side of the hall.

"Marie, without you I probably would had ended up just like Anya, we would have never found each other again, fell in love again, and we would most likely both still be wondering where we belonged… thank you Marie."

"I did what I was obligated to do… I have needing to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Dimitri, I am a old woman, I will not be here to rule forever. Someone will have to take my place when I do pass. Anya is the only living descendant that can take the thrown and live on the Romanov crown."

"But she's… she's dying. How can she take the crown as Czarina if she will dye within the next few months?"

"I know, that's why I'm asking you," Dimitri looked at her confused. Grandmama then looked up at the large painting of the royal family and pointed to it, "Even if she does die, whoever is with her can still rule, and live on the legacy," she said looking from the painting to Dimitri.

Dimitri knew what she meant, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I can't do that! Marie, I'm happy you think I could do that, but I can't. I have a history that isn't really… royal material."

"You are one of the strongest men I have ever meant. You are a wonderful leader, you have a huge heart, and you are very intelligent."

Dimitri was staring at the large painting. "You remind me of him."

"Who?"

"Nicholas."

"Really?" he laughed, "I could never do the things he did, I remember him. He was so kind to everyone. The first time I met him I didn't even know he was Czar. But then later that night I saw him at the party in his Czar attire."

"You are more alike than you think."

"I—I," Dimitri was thinking. He was speechless, honored, but speechless. He was thinking, 'Could I really do it? I guess I could if—, no no no. I could never! But Anya, she would love living on for her family. It would be an honor but—'

"Dimitri are you okay?"

He snapped out of it, "I'm fine, I just… I can't, I'm sorry Marie." He said going down the stairs and walking across the large room.

"I can not make you do anything, but I have to ask you," Dimitri stopped but kept his back to Grandmama, " Why can't you? You have changed from a money-crazed con man, to a loving, husband, friend, and soon father. You deserve it, both of you do. You made a miraculous recovery out of something that would have destroyed you. I could not wish for a better grandson-in-law than you. Think about it, talk to Anya…"

He couldn't speak so he just continued out the door and went outside to the lake and sat down by the tree.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dimitri sat there in the grass, wondering if we could really rake the thrown and become Czar and Czarina. He knew I could do it, but he was worried that he couldn't. He laid down looking up at sky, it was still cloudy from the storm but the sun was coming out and it hadn't rained in a few days. He closed his eyes to think, but opened them when he heard Sophie yelling. He popped up and turned around to see her by the garden.

"Dimitri? Dimitri where are you?" Sophie exclaimed.

"I'm down here! I'm coming up!" he yelled as he ran up to the garden.

As he got closer he realized that she didn't look like she usually did, she was scared.

"Is everything okay?" he said walking up to her.

"Come with me, we have to get inside!" she said fastly walking to the door to go inside.

He followed her, "What's wrong?" he said as they walled inside.

No answer. Dimitri stopped and grabbed her arm, "Sophie! What's wrong?" he exclaimed.

"We have to hurry! It's Anya!" she said as she got away from his grip and continued walking fast.

Dimitri felt as if his heart had stopped and then he ran as fast as he could.

"Where is she?" he exclaimed.

"At the stairs!" Sophie exclaimed from behind him.

He continued running until he finally made it to the stairs, he turned around the corner to see Vlad, Grandmama and a few of the helpers crowded at the top of the stairs.

"Anya! Anya!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Dimitri no, wait!" Vlad said trying to stop him but he barged through them.

He then saw me on the ground where I laid; there was a servant by me checking my pulse as he laid my head down.

"Anya! Anya! What happened to her?" he exclaimed going down to my side.

"She collapsed again, Dimitri. I-I'm so sorry. She's—" Vlad said quietly.

"No! No! Anya wake up! Anya come on honey open your eyes! No!" he said as he took me into his arms, he tried to wake me up but I didn't budge.

"Dimitri, we're so sorry," Vlad said putting his hand on Dimitri's shoulder.

"She's not dead! She can't be! She's gonna wake up! Just watch, any second! Come on Anya!" he said crying and exclaiming.

"Dimitri—" Vlad said as Sophie got to the top of the stairs. They all stopped and backed away to give Dimitri some space. They all stood still, Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama were all crying.

I wasn't waking up, not this time.

The servant kneeled down again to check my pulse one last time, it was gone.

Dimitri knew by the look on the servants face that I was gone.

"Not yet, not now! She can't! The doctor said she would at live through winter! It's fall! And… Oh no! What about the baby? No," he said as he looked up at Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama. Sophie buried her face in Vlad chest, Grandmama closed her eyes, and Vlad tried to speak but nothing came out.

"We have to get them to the hospital! Now come on! We can still save them both!" he said picking me up into his arms. But Vlad stopped him form going down the stairs.

"It's to late Dimitri," he whispered.

"No, it's not! We can still save them! Just let me go!" he said trying to get through them.

After a minute Dimitri looked down at me, lying limp in his arms. He knew I was gone but he didn't want to believe it. He sank to the floor with me still in his arms. He was crying horribly as he put my head against his chest and lowered his head to mine and closed his eyes. The room was silent, the entire palace was silent.

After a minute Vlad kneeled down to him, "She's gone, let her go," he said putting his hands on Dimitri's shoulders.

Dimitri was lost for words; he just sat there on the ground holding me as tight as he could.

Vlad, Sophie, Grandmama, and the servants went downstairs after a minute, it was too hard to watch, and left Dimitri at the top of the stairs.

"I'm not letting you go, not again. Anya, you have to wake up," he was still in denial of everything, "It's just a bad dream, you're safe now. Come on… I'm sorry; I'll never lie again. Just open your eyes and we can… we can take the thrown. We can live on your family's legacy. We're the only ones who can; you're the only one that can. Without you… I'm just a useless, immature, pathetic kid. Without you I'm…." he couldn't pretend anymore, "No, No——!" he exclaimed crying at the top of the stairs. He then closed his eyes crying.

"No, No, no!" Dimitri yelled sleepily as he opened his eyes to find himself outside lying under the tree again. It had all been a horrible nightmare. He thanked God that it was all a nightmare. But he suddenly thought, 'Anya!' He stood up and ran through the garden, into the palace and began yelling.

"Anya? Anya?" he panicked running through the palace.

He then found them in the dining room.

"Dimitri! There you are! I was getting worried, you're just in time for lun—, why are you so… wet?" I laughed going over to him.

Dimitri hugged me tighter than ever, "Wow, good thing this isn't a new dress," I laughed.

Dimitri realized that it had rained outside while he was asleep and he had got drenched from lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry," he smiled, "I fell asleep outside and I-I had the worst nightmare. I was outside, and then Sophie came out yelling, and then I came in and—" he said fastly.

"It's okay, it's okay," I said as he hugged me again, "It was just a nightmare, you're safe now…"

He looked down at me, "That was backwards, usually you're the one with the nightmares and I'm the one comforting," he said trying to laugh.

I looked up at him, he was terrified, I had never seen him this way before.

"The food is done!" Vlad said coming in as the servants followed him with the plates.

"Vlad! When did you get here?" Dimitri exclaimed.

"A few minutes ago. I heard that you and Anya we—, Dimitri… have you been crying?" he said trying to keep a straight face.

"He had a nightmare," I said sweetly as I wiped a tear from Dimitri's face.

"I'll explain later," Dimitri said as we all sat down.

"So how is the planning going?" Vlad asked as we began eating.

"Very well, we're right on schedule! Anya chose the napkins, tablecloths, and she is going to ask Dimitri's opinion for the cups and plates. Plus we got a few other little things done," Sophie answered happily.

Dimitri didn't talk that much; I kept catching him looking over at me. After we all finished eating it was almost three o'clock but it was starting to get dark again. I went over to the window to see why and saw that the storm was worsening again. It then started raining hard again, the thunder rolled in.

"Well… I guess no one's leaving any time soon," Grandmama joked.

"Oh Marie! We can show the kids those pictures we found last week! It's the perfect opportunity!" Sophie exclaimed.

"What a wonderful idea, come, come everyone, we can go into the other room by the fireplace," Grandmama said leading us out of the dining room.

"Kids?" Dimitri joked, "Ha-ha, good one!"

"There's only one kid here!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot you!" he said talking to my belly.

"I wasn't talking about them," I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh—h! I see how it is. In that case... ah forget it, you're right!" He laughed.

Grandmama took us into the room next to the library, it was like her personal quarters, but it wasn't her bedroom. It had high ceilings, large windows with beautiful drapes letting light into the room. There was a big fireplace with a painting of our family above it.

"Wait a minute, I want to check something!" Dimitri said running in.

He ran to the wall next to the fireplace and started searching the wall for something when suddenly, a small portion of the wall opened!

"Hah!" he said as it opened.

Vlad, Sophie, and I were in awe, but Grandmama had seen it before, many years ago.

"Funny how some things never change," Grandmama said heading over to him.

"Yeah, I can't believe it still works!"

"I remember always knowing you would hide there, but I never told a soul, it was your secret place." Grandmama said sweetly.

"I still remember the last time I hid here."

"You were so young, when I heard what happened and how you were missing I knew exactly were you were, I headed right in this very room, and found you here."

"No one would have ever found me, and at the time I didn't want them too. I thought I was alone, she was all I had left."

Vlad, Sophie, and I had been listening. Vlad and Sophie sat down while I went over to Dimitri and Grandmama.

"But you weren't, you had us, you have always had us. I may have forgot you other the years, but I remember it all now. And Anya," She put her hand on my shoulder as I came over, "she was devastated when you left the palace without saying goodbye, but when I told her where I sent you, she was ecstatic that the two of you would be together more."

Grandmama had been talking about when Nicole, Dimitri's mother, passed away. He had been at the palace working while she was sick since she couldn't work. He panicked that he would be sent away forever and he didn't want to leave so he ran to his secret spot and hid until Grandmama found him a few hours later.

"I know that now," he said smiling as he took my hand.

"Now, where are those pictures?" Grandmama said looking around the room.

"Right here!" Sophie said pointing to the large table.

"Ah-ha," Grandmama said sitting down at the table.

Dimitri and I followed her and sat down.

"This one is from the first time you spent spring here. Look at you! So little and full of life!" Grandmama said holding a picture up to me.

"Awww! I'm with father!" I said in awe as I took the picture.

He loved you so much, he loved you all but you were different.

"We always knew that there was something special about you, but your father praised by it. He always said that you would go on in life to be successful and make a difference in the world…oh Dimitri I have something for you!" Grandmama exclaimed.

She started going through all the photos until she found the small pile she was looking for.

"Here they are," she said sweetly as she handed them to Dimitri.

He looked them over for a minute until he suddenly went blank, he put his hand on mine and looked at Grandmama, "H-How did you find these? I thought I had lost them. When I left I couldn't find them anywhere," Dimitri was as happy as ever.

"She gave them to me the week before she died. She knew that she would not last much longer and wanted to be sure that you would have things to remember her by, so she gave me these pictures. I forgot them when you left and didn't find them until last week." She said happily as Dimitri hugged her.

His face lit up as he showed me the pictures, "Anya… this is her, my mother. That's when she was little," he said showing all the different pictures, "And that's when she first brought me here to the palace, and that's when Marie let us join you for a picnic, and this is from…" he stopped, he almost started crying.

"Dimitri are you okay? What is it?" I said as he handed me the picture. It was of his mother, a man, and a little baby. I realized that it must have been Nicole, Dimitri, and his father!

"How did you get this?" he exclaimed.

"That one she made sure I knew was important. She said that she was waiting to show it to you until you started a family of your own. I told her I would give it to you when I felt the time was right."

Vlad and Sophie were trying not to cry, Vlad knew how much Dimitri had wished ever since he was little to find out more about his parents and Sophie thought it was sentimental.

We continued looking over the pictures and telling stories along with them until was nighttime. The storm had not passed yet so we had no choice but to spend the night at the palace and leave in the mourning after the storm passed. Poor Pooka must have been scared all alone by himself in the house for a night, but I bet he found ways to keep himself entertained.

When we decided to go to bed, Dimitri and I stayed in one of the guest rooms. We borrowed extra pajamas and went to sleep, Dimitri held me tighter than ever before. Which was okay because I was terrified by the storm and he knew it, so we didn't get much sleep. It seemed like every time I almost got to sleep, the room would light up and then the thunder would clash. He was so sweet; he stayed up and calmed me every time I was scared. I am the luckiest girl in the world.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"An—ya, An—ya…" Dimitri said sweetly waking me up, I finally opened my eyes, "Good mourning, I made you breakfast. You can't be picking out a wedding dress later on an empty stomach."

"Awwww," I said sleepily as I got up, "You're so sweet. But how, we're in the palace?"

"I woke up early, or really I just never went sleep, and I went in the oh so familiar kitchen to make you pancakes!" He exclaimed quietly.

"I'm sorry, I kept you up all night huh? Me and my stupid fears."

"No, no, no. It wasn't you at all. I just had a lot on my mind and helping you go to sleep helped me relax," she said as I stood up and we kissed.

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

He paused for a moment wondering if he should tell me about his horrible nightmare, and what Grandmama had asked me.

"No, not right now. But come on, I don't want your food getting cold," he said as we went quietly down the familiar halls where we first played together so many years ago. It was still pretty early so we tried to be as quiet as possible, as we reached the kitchen and I sat down as he brought me the plate.

"Whoa! Dimitri this looks delicious!"

"My pleasure," he said sitting down next to me with the plate. He then cut up a bite and held the fork up with pancake on it. I was starving so it was like torture! "Open up…" he whispered cutely. I rolled my eyes teasingly and opened my mouth.

_Yum!_ I thought as I ate the fluffy, perfectly cooked pancakes. He continued feeding it to me for a few minutes.

"You are the greatest kitchen boy in the world!"

"Can I get that in writing?" he joked as we sat closer.

I then took the fork from him, he tried to take it back but I looked up at him and said, "Nuh, uh, uh! It's my turn."

I then fed him a few bites as he had done for me.

"I wish I could have something as delicious and sweet as that every mourning!" I joked.

"I can name something sweeter," Dimitri whispered. We then kissed right as Vlad and Sophie came into the other side of the kitchen. Dimitri and I stopped and prayed that they hadn't seen us kissing; that would be embarrassing. But they didn't even realize we were in the room, obviously.

We both panicked, Dimitri then mouthed, "Hide!" to me as we slid down to the floor to, but we could still see them when we peered around the corner.

"So what shall it be my love?" Vlad said to Sophie.

"Hmmmmm, someth—ing sweet," she said looking around, still not seeing Dimitri and I as we peered over.

"Well then, how's this for sweet?" Vlad said as he went in to kiss her.

_Ahhhhhhh!_ I thought in my head. Dimitri couldn't keep a straight face. Suddenly we didn't here their voices, I thought _Ewwwwwww! Eww! Eww!_ But then, out of nowhere, Vlad's head came over the counter and he was looking down at us.

"I think we've got company," he joked as Sophie came over and Dimitri and I stood up.

"You two are up early," Vlad joked teasingly to Dimitri.

"I couldn't sleep so I made Anya breakfast," Dimitri said nervously. He then realized something, Vlad and Sophie were doing the same exact thing, "Wait, well what are you two doing up so early?" Dimitri teased back Vlad.

"… Same thing…," Vlad joked uneasily.

"I'm pretty positive we weren't," I laughed.

"Ye—s we were... or… well I was," Dimitri said funnily as he put his arm around me.

"Dimitri! You were… oh… w—o—w. Well, this isn't awkward at all," I said trying to laugh.

Sophie did the same as she realized what had happened, "Well at least we know we're loved!"

The four of us sort of fake laughed, we were all embarrassed.

"Um, we're down with the pancakes so if you guys want the left-over's in the pan, help yourself. We're gonna go get dressed and Anya's gonna show me what you guys did yesterday," Dimitri said taking my hand as we headed out.

"Of course you are," Vlad joked as we walked out.

"That was smooth!" I said teasing Dimitri as we walked down the hall.

"Wh—at? So it didn't turn out the way I planned it doesn't matt—"

"The way you planned?" I said giving him a playful look.

"Yes, the way I planned. I thought it would be nice to have a relaxing Sunday mourning. Like the ones we used to have in St Petersburg." He said as he held me tightly from behind.

"Oh—h, that explains it. Wait a minute! You were trying to put a move on me?"

"I guess you could put it that way though I much rather call it a—"

"But I'm pregnant," I said breaking away from him. He then stood there and stared at me. "I mean seriously, just look at me. I'm… huge! I'm not pretty, I'm not—"

"What are you talking about? I see my beautiful wife, glowing and radiant as ever. She maybe a little bigger than usual but that doesn't make me love her any less," he said taking me back into his arms.

"Suck up," I said looking up at him.

"I'm not lying! I love you Anya, everything about you!" he said kissing my cheek.

"The storm got worse! Now what are supposed to o if we can't leave!" I said angrily.

"I can think of a few things," he said smiling.

"Dimitri Leongard! You are so—," His smile turned to his con man smile which he knew no one, especially me, could resist. "This is my Grandmother's palace!" I said whispering to him.

"So?" he said still using his con man aspects.

I tried to speak but I couldn't, he just kept looking at me with those big brown eyes.

I finally gave in, "But how?"

He looked around, "We can figure something out."

I smiled as we went around the house, "No one else is awake yet," I said as we checked one of the last parts of the huge palace.

"Except for Vlad and Sophie, but I think we'll have to worry about them," Dimitri joked as we went past there room, the door was locked, that all I'm saying.

"That's the last spot," I said as we checked the last room.

"And that's our room," he said as he took me over to the door and opened it. I went in, he closed the door behind him and locked it. Once again, that's all I'm saying.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Well, well, well, look who it is girls!" Vlad joked as Dimitri and I walked into the dining room where Sophie, Vlad, and Grandmama sat.

"You two slept in," Grandmama joked looking at the newspaper.

"Uh-huh," Vlad joked.

"I wouldn't be talking Vlad," Dimitri said teasing him as we walked around them and to the empty seats on the other side.

"So, how were those pancakes?" Dimitri joked as we sat down.

"We didn't eat them…" Sophie answered.

Dimitri and I laughed a little bit, "I see…" Dimitri said looking at Vlad, who was hiding behind the other newspaper.

"I made French toast," Vlad said smartly.

"Oh—h, the creepy part is that I taught him how to make French toast," Dimitri joked smiling at me.

"Ewww! Dimitri!" I said playfully smacking him upside the head.

"Oww!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I said sweetly.

"Oww, it's fine, it's fine," he said hiding the pain.

I then kissed his forehead and he smiled con man like again.

"Oh boy, come on! Get a room!" Vlad boomed trying to tease Dimitri.

"We already have," Dimitri said with a straight face."

"Dimitri, unless you won't me to really hit you on the head I would shut up!" I said playfully nudging him.

He smiled again, "My god! You are such a guy!"

"And pr—oud of it!" He said coming in to kiss me.

"Oh Sophie, remember when we used to be like that?" Vlad said sweetly as Sophie looked at him.

Dimitri was trying not to laugh, I knew what he wanted to say, "Go ahead," I said funnily.

He nodded to me and joked to Vlad, "You mean this morning!"

We both busted out laughing! So did Grandmama, while Sophie and Vlad just sat there.

"I think I can take a hint," Vlad said standing up and sitting the newspaper on the table. "Sophie my love, I feel as if we are not wanted here," he joked as she stood up.

Sophie laughed as they went out of the room.

"I guess we're not going dress shopping today then Soph!" I teased as they went out.

"Don't worry, we wont bother you!" Dimitri teased.

Grandmama, Dimitri and I could not stop laughing for at least ten minutes.

"Wow, that was funny, I'm gonna go get something drink, you want anything?" I said to Dimitri as I stood up.

"Nope I'm good thanks."

"Do you need anything from the kitchen Grandmama?"

"I'm okay, Thank you though."

I then went out and into the kitchen.

"So have you talked to her yet?" Grandmama said looking at Dimitri.

"About… no I haven't. I'm waiting for the right time."

"The sooner the easier, I can help you talk to her if you want, it might make it easier for you to explain, and her to understand."

"Maybe, but I haven't even figured out if I'm capable of doing it yet, being Czar of Russia and all."

"It would be hard, I'm not saying it wouldn't, but you could do it. You are a very determined young man Dimitri, the type that people can look up too. And at Anya's rate there's still a slight chance she could fully recover."

"I know, but I can't even work up enough gumption to ask her about it. How am I supposed to actually do the job?"

"If she believes you can do it, then you can do it. It's part of marriage and love. Sometimes the only thing you have and need is trust. Just ask her."

I then came back into the room from the kitchen, not l knowing what they had just talked about, but I heard Grandmama tell him to "Just ask me."

"Just ask me what?" I said coming in and sitting down.

Grandmama and Dimitri traded a look, "I need to ask you about something, Anya. Marie has been talking to me, telling me of how she will not be empress forever, and will soon need someone to take her place at the thrown. With you being the only living descendant of your parents, you're the only one that can take the crown and live on the Romanov legacy. Otherwise the crown will be passed onto another family for good." He said holding my hands. I was terrified, _Me Czarina of Russia? I could never, but Dimitri he could easily be the Czar of Russia, he was so strong willing and good hearted now_. "What do ya think? I understand if you need time to think about it, but seriously. If we worked together, if we took on these roles. The possibilities are endless, we could make a difference in the Russia and put our ideas to the test, and we would never have to worry about not being safe again. We would have a safe environment to raise our children, and live on with our lives."

"You mean a place for you to raise our children," I said sweetly correcting him.

"No, for us to raise them. You can still live Anya, you haven't died yet. The future is not set in stone, we can make our own future, here in the palace."

I really wanted to scream yes at the top of my lungs. I had wanted to take the crown in honor of my family since I first learned of it, but I felt as if I was incapable of living up to the high standards of royalty. He knew it, he knew how much I wanted it.

"If this is what you want, I will do it in a heart beat."

"What do you think we should do Dimitri?"

"Me? I think… I think that," he looked over at Grandmama who was watching us and remembered what she had told him, "If we believe in each other that we can do it, then we can do anything. It's part of marriage and love. Sometimes the only thing you have and need is trust."

I was shocked, speechless; he really wanted to take the crown.

"Just think about it, and tell me your answer as soon as you figure it out, okay? Take your time." He said sweetly as we hugged. I then realized it, we could do it, we could rule together, it would be hard but it would be the experience of a lifetime!

"Yes," I whispered as he held my head in his chest.

"Huh?"

I moved my head up to his, "Yes, let's take the crown, live on the Romanov legacy, and begin the Leongard legacy."

"Really? You really think we can?" he said excited.

"We both believe it each other, and you said it yourself, if we have trust in each other then we can do anything!"

"Oh Anya! I can't believe it!" he said as we both stood up.

Grandmama looked as happy as ever sitting at the table on the other side.

"Me neither! You're going to make a unforgettable Czar!"

"Really? Thank you! You're going to make a unforgettable Czarina!" He said sweetly but then he started getting that look on his face. The _Oh my god I think I'm die,_ look he always got right before he fainted.

"Dimitri? You feeling okay?" I said holding his hands.

I sat him down in the chair, "I'm gonna be Czar, oh my god. How can I—? And how will I—"

"Just breathe, come on, deep breathes," I said as Grandmama headed over to us.

"I'll go get the damp towel," she said as she looked at Dimitri and then continued out of the room.

"Damp towel? Puh, I never need damp towels!" he said half asleep, sort of dizzily and drunkenly as he started to faint, "I am the Czar of Russia! Besides people usually only need damp towels when they're pregnant, which believe me I'm not, or when they pass out. And I'm not fainting! Hah I never faint!" he then fainted.

"He's out!" I yelled as I fixed his head.

He stayed out of it for about forty minutes, then I explained to him how he had passed out again and told him all the funny things he said dozing off.

"I said that?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah and then you were like, 'and I'm not fainting! Hah I never faint!' " I said impersonating him and then continued, "and then you did!"

"No!" He laughed.

"Yes!" I laughed back as I sat in his lap in front of the fireplace.

"So, on a more serious note. Are we really gonna be the new 'Royal Family'?"

"I guess so, Grandmama said she was going to start making the arrangements. She said that they could speed it up to right after the baby is born just since we don't know when I could…. Yeah."

"Let's not think of that, we should be celebrating! We will now be a real, legitimate family! We can actually get a family portrait!" he joked trying to cheer me up.

"Yahhh! You will look wonderful in the Romanov family colors!"

"And so will you!"

"Just think, we can have parties for our family and friends just like the ones your parents had, except I wont have to sneak in!"

"Oh I can't wait to see what it's like!.. Are you nervous?"

"Me nervous? Hah... well let's just say…" he looked down at me, "I more scared than the time I had to ride the horse near Germany, and also the time we had to go through that farm on our way to Germany."

"I knew you were afraid of animals!" I said popping up and pointing at him.

"What do you expect? There were a few times at the palace where I had to help at the stables, and the horses never really liked me that much, and neither did the other animals. Heck Pooka didn't even like me at first, but now he's the only dog I make an exception of," he said laughing trying to stand up for himself.

"Awww, its okay," I said cuddling back up to him, "I'll make sure the big mean animals don't get you."

"That's all I ask," he joked.

It was getting dark outside and the storm had worsened. But the radio said that it was supposed to let up tomorrow during the day but then worsen tomorrow night.

"So we're stuck in here one more night," I said dazing at the window.

"Darn, I think we'll be okay. We can through it," he said smiling as I looked up.

"You know… I overheard Grandmama say that the doors in here had locks."

"Oh really, cause I think I a little to tired to go all the way up those huge stairs, and all the way down the hall," he exaggerated funnily as he faked a yawn and put I arms around me.

"Oh yeah," I fake yawned, "I guess we'll just have to stay in here."

"Yep, I'll go lock the doors, just as a precaution you know. You can never be to safe in these monstrous palaces."

"Yes of course," I joked as I let him up and he went over to lock them.

He then came back over to me and we cuddled up by the fireplace underneath the warm blanket. We then fell asleep in each other arms as the storm outside continued into the mourning in a matter a speaking. Besides, like I said earlier, we locked the door. So like everyone else you will hear that ending.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It's been two weeks since those…wonderful nights in the palace. We have finished planning the wedding and are beginning to get R.S.V.P.'s back! But for some reason I sleep unusually well last night, it was weird, very weird.

Dimitri and I took our time waking up, "Thank god, I don't have to work anymore," he said sweetly as he turned over to me.

"Hmmmm, I guess it's a little better," I joked smiling at him.

"Really? Cause I think it's made a huge impact…" he said scooting closer.

"Dimitri," I laughed, but then remembered how I felt, "not right now. I'm feeling weird."

"Of course you're feeling weird you've got a baby inside you," he said as he tried to kiss me.

"No, seriously! I don't know why but I feel really funny right now, okay?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes playfully, "Alright, can I at least have one tiny little kiss? Ple—ase!"

"Okay," I said leaning over to him. As we kissed, I realized that, of course, with Dimitri there were no little kisses.

"Dimitri!" I mumbled as he wouldn't let me go but was stopped by his lips again.

After a minute or so he stopped, "Hah, little kiss," I joked.

"That was a little kiss! I have so much love for you, that was a microscopic kiss!" he joked sweetly.

"Oh yeah I forgot!"

"Hmmm, look outside," he said pointing towards the window, "It's sunny! Finally! It took some time, two weeks to be exact, but it's finally sunny! Let's get out, go down to the park and have a picnic, just the three of us!"

"Who are you and where did you take my husband?" I joked.

"Let's just say we took walk, and let's just say one of us didn't come back," he joked kissing me again.

"Good, cause I like you better," I joked as we continued kissing.

"Whoa there!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't do it!" Dimitri said letting go of me.

"I know you didn't, it's the baby, that was the hardest kick I've," I was interrupted by another kick, "I take that back, that was the hardest kick I've felt so far!" I said holding back the pain.

Dimitri sat up and so did I, "You okay? Do you need me to do anything?"

I gripped his hand tighter forgetting my strength, "Oww my god, whoa. It's not stopping!"

"Anya, Anya, my hand…"

"Oh sorry," I said trying to be sweet as I let go of his hand and he gave me the other.  
"Okay, lets just relax, de—ep breathes, now are they kicks or con—"

"Contractions! Ahhhhh!" I said cutting him off. I was in horrible pain.

"Okay, okay we have to time them," he said trying to stay calm as he looked at is watch.

"Dimitri! Forget the freakin watch! We're having a baby!" I hollered in pain.

"Really?" he said sweetly.

"Yes! Now get me to the hospital!"

"Oh yeah, I'll grab the bags, take them to the car, then I'll come and get you and take you to the car. See practice makes perfect!"

"Just do it!"

He darted out of the room and ran downstairs. I tried to stay calm, doing the breathing exercises but I couldn't help but here Dimitri downstairs. I could hear him running back and forth, back and forth, when I suddenly heard a big boom followed by silence and then, "I'm okay!" and then I heard him running two seconds later.

He then ran upstairs to me, "How ya doing?"

"I'm doing just jolly thanks," I said sarcastically.

"So do ya need anything?"

"Oh nothing much… Dimitri?" I said trying to keep calm.

"Yes."

"Can you help me to the car?" I said still trying to hide my pain and anger.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I forgot," he said seriously as he came over to me and picked me up, carried me downstairs and ran to the car.

"You comfortable?"

"As I'll ever be!"

"Good," he said closing the door and running to the other side of the car.

"And were off!" he said as we drove away form the house.

"Whew! Wow! No ever said anything about pain like th—is!" I said as I fought back another contraction.

"Don't worry, the hospital is only ten minutes away and I'm not slowing done for anyone!"

"Okay!"

"Hang in there Anya! Ha-ha we're gonna be parents! I'm gonna be a dad! What if it's a girl? She'll be as beautiful as you! If it a boy, as handsome as me! But it's both..!"

"I wouldn't be surprised with what I'm going through right now!" I exclaimed.

"Ha-ha twins. Two… oh boy," Dimitri said getting his, _Oh my god I think I'm die,_ look on his face.

"Dimitri! Dimitri Leongard! You pass out right now and you will not leave long enough to see whatever it cause I swear I will hurt you!"

Dimitri snapped out of it, "Okay, okay we're almost there! Two more blocks!"

"Dimitri?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"You didn't call Grandmama or Sophie and Vlad did you?"

"Darn it! I knew I forgot something!"

"It's okay, just keep driving! You can call them when we get there!"

"I love you!" he exclaimed sweetly.

"Yeah, I love you too but just get in to the hospital!" I exclaimed as loud as I could, as the contractions got worse.

"We're here!" he said pulling in and jumping out of the car. He closed his door and ran around the car, I opened my door to help him but he didn't realize it so he came darting around and flew right into the door and onto the ground!

"Dimitri!"

After a second he popped up and helped me out, "Whoa! That'll keep you awake!" we then went as fast as we could into the hospital. He helped me sit down and then went to the desk to get the doctor; the doctor was out within seconds. It was still early in the mourning so he had just got there.

"Anya!" The doctor said coming over with Dimitri and a wheel chair, "let's take you on back," he said happily. I was at the point to where if I heard his voice one more time I was gonna sucker punch right in the face to shut him up, so I just kept talking to Dimitri so the doctor couldn't.

"Ha-ha we're almost there! Hours away from being parents!" Dimitri said sweetly as they wheeled me down the long hall.

"I know! I can't believe it!" I exclaimed happily.

"Has your water broke yet?" the doctor asked.

"No not, whoa there never mind just did!" I exclaimed.

"Your water broke?" Dimitri exclaimed giddily.

"I think so," I said happily as he kissed me.'

"I love you!" He exclaimed as we want into the room.

"I love you!" I said sweetly as the pain came back again.

I then changed as Dimitri put on scrubs so that he could help me.

"Is it time?" I hollered as I sat on the bed holding Dimitri's hand.

"Just about," the doctor said happily.

After what felt like forever it was finally almost over.

"Almost there just a little more!" The doctor said happily.

"You can do it Anya!" Dimitri said trying to stay calm.

"Ahhhh, okay, okay," I said trying t calm down and breathe.

"Ahhhhh! Dimitri we're almost there! We're almost parents!" I said happily trying to fight the pain.

"Ahhhh!" Dimitri yelled happily as I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled again in pain throwing my head back.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled again, he's a little bit dramatic if you hadn't already haven't already realized.

"Dimitri!.. I love you but shut up and tell me to brea—ahhhhhh!" I yelled.

After one last huge pain it all stopped, there was silence, until a cry gave out. I threw my head back in relief. And then put my head on Dimitri's shoulder, we were both crying in joy and pain; me for becoming a parent and from giving birth and Dimitri for becoming a parent and me gripping on to his hand the whole time.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said holding up the beautiful baby, "Come over here Mr. Leongard and you can cut the umbilical cord!"

Dimitri went over and did it, after a minute he came back over to my side.

"You did it!" he said as we kissed.

"We did it!" I said happily correcting him.

The nurse then brought over a little pink bundle, it was her! I had never really been a fan of pink but right there in that moment, it was my favorite color. Our first child, our first daughter!

"Here you go Mrs. Leongard, You are now the proud parent of a healthy, beautiful baby girl!" she said handing me her.

"Healthy?" I said looking up at the nurse.

"Very much," she said as she walked away.

"Ya hear that Dimitri? Healthy!"

"Yes! And beautiful, just like her momma!" he said as we both gazed at her in awe.

"So have you decided on a name?" the doctor said coming back into the room.

Dimitri and looked at each other and both said at the same time, "Abagail!"

"Abagail Alexandra Leongard," Dimitri said proudly trying not to cry.

"No…" Dimitri looked at me confused, "Abagail Alexandra Nicole Leongard," I said looking up at him.

"But… really?" he said still trying not to cry.

I nodded my head yes, and we hugged each other, all three of us as a family. Our first of many family hugs.

"Beautiful name!" the doctor exclaimed as he went out the door.

"We're a family," Dimitri said gazing at the pink bundle.

"We have always been, but now it's all the much better," I whispered back quietly. He kissed me again. Just then Grandmama, Vlad, and Sophie rushed in.

"It's a girl!" Vlad exclaimed.

"She's perfect! Come her look!" Dimitri said sweetly, "See just like her momma."

They were all almost crying.

"Oh Anya, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Grandmama said hugging me.

Sophie was speechless, which is very rare with her, so cherish it while it last.

"Look, look, look! She's waking up!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Awwww!" they all said.

"Have you decided on a name?" Sophie asked.

I looked at Dimitri, I knew he wanted to say it, " Abagail Alexandra Nicole Leongard…" he said sweetly.

"Awww that is a wonderful name, fit for a princess!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it is," said Dimitri.

Vlad started crying, he knew how much Dimitri's mother meant to Dimitri and knew how much it meant for Dimitri for her to be named after her.

"Why don't we let the princesses get some sleep, they have gad a lo—ng day!" Dimitri said sweetly.

"We'll be back later darling," Grandmama said as the three of them left waving good-bye.

Dimitri then came over and sat down next to me in the chair.

"Whew! You are the strongest person I know, on so many levels!" he joked looking up at us.

"Thank you!" I laughed, "Do you want hold her?" I asked her sweetly.

"Me? Uh, yes of course. Yes," he laughed as he sat up straight and I handed her to him.

"Wow, she's so little, so pretty, so delicate. I can't believe she's related to me," he said in awe.

I laughed, "I can! She already reminds me of you, I don't know what it is but she just does."

"Hi there, hi Alexandra," He said quietly talking to her as she hiccupped.

Dimitri laughed and I giggled slightly, it was the most I'd been relaxed in months. I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to Dimitri talk to our healthy newborn daughter, Abagail Alexandra Nicole Leongard.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" I yelled half-asleep trying to walk him up.

"Huh, what? I'm awake!" he answered half-asleep.

"Can you pl—ease go and check on Abby, she's crying again and I just laid down…"

"Yeah, sure," he said attempting to get up and falling back down, then getting back up.

"What time is?" Dimitri asked wobbling around trying to find the door.

I rolled over and looked at his arm watch in the moonlight.

"An over later then the last time you asked," I said lazily.

"Three thirty!" he whispered loudly as he found the door and went to Abby's room.

"Come here, come to Papa," he said picking her up and going to sit down in one of the rocking chairs.

Abby crying finally died down after a few minutes and Dimitri laid her back down and headed back in our bedroom.

"Parent hoods hard!" he said lying back down.

"Uh-huh" I said half asleep.

He realized I wasn't really paying attention and rolled over to me.

"I think it's raining outside again," he said testing me to see if I was paying attention.

"Uh-huh."

"My real name is El Diablo and I'm a registered conman in the country of Russia."

"Uh-huh."

He laughed a little and then went back to sleep.

So our first night home wasn't exactly how we planned. We thought, Oh yeah she'll be fine. We'll just lay her down to sleep and then go to bed. But no, nothing is every that easy in the Leongard household. Before three thirty A.M. we had already been up twice, and after that we got up about three more times… each.

"I think the suns out," Dimitri said lazily.

"Uh-huh."

"No seriously," he said funnily.

I just laid there, I felt like I hadn't slept in days, weeks, but Abby was only a week old at the time so there would be many more sleepless nights to come.

"So she cried twenty minutes ago, which means that if I'm right we can get ten to fifteen minutes of sleep before she—" Dimitri was interrupted by Abby crying.

"You were saying?" I said laughing a little as he got up and headed into her room to check up on her.

"She was okay, just needed to hiccup," he said coming back in after a minute.

"You mean burp."

"N—o hiccup."

"Dim—itri."

"Okay, okay burp hiccup whatever," he said lying down.

"Thank you."

There was a short silence until he just had to open his mouth again, "But it was little, you know, like a hiccup."

"Dimitri?"

"Yes."

"She's a baby."

"Oh."

"Her burps and hiccups will be small."

"Ye—ah."

"Now I love you but shut up and get some sleep because," I sais mockingly, " she cried five minutes ago, which means if I'm right we can get twenty to thirty minutes of sleep before she cries again."

He rolled his eyes and then we both went back to sleep.

"Awww, that was nice, an hour of sleep and no crying," Dimitri said waking up.

"Yep, no crying. Just your bug mouth," I teased waking up.

We then heard a faint sound downstairs, "Hmmm, that's not crying…" Dimitri said sitting up.

"I know… it's our first kid," I joked.

"Oh how could I forget little Pooka."

I suddenly realized why he was barking, "Dimitri did you feed Pooka last night like I asked you?"

He then popped up and ran of the room saying, "Darn it, darn it, darn it," under his breathe as he darted downstairs.

I laughed as Abby started crying again, "Right on schedule," I said getting up and going in her room.

"Awwww, there's my little girl," I said picking her up, "You are just like your daddy," I whispered, "Let's take you in here." I said taking her back into our room and laying her on the bed in front of me.

"Look who it is!" Dimitri said coming back in the room, "Hey there little Abby." He said sitting next to me. Her smile widen at the sound of both our voices.

"Awwwww, she's already laughing at you!" I joked.

"Awwwww, she's already laughing _with _me."

We both laughed as she hiccupped, "See, see, see. Hiccup, not burp," Dimitri said proudly.

"Hmmm, you're right, but don't get used to it," I joked.

"Wait a minute, did you just admit that I was right and you were wrong?"

"No—o, I just confirmed that it was a hiccup."

"Uh-huh," then Dimitri got down close to her face and said in a whisper, "You see your momma can be a little bit crazy at times but that's why we love her!"

"Ha-ha, hey I heard that," I laughed.

"I know you did, " he said coming up and kissing me.

Abby started crying again, "Just like Pooka," Dimitri joked rolling his eyes.

He leaned down and picked her up and cradled her in his arms as her crying faded away.

"She has you're eyes," Dimitri said sweetly as he gazed at her. Her eyes were the ocean blue that Grandmama and I both had.

"Let's just hope she can have as great of hair as me," Dimitri joked running his hand through his hair.

"Two hands, two hands!" I said terrified worrying that he would drop her on to the bed.

"Don't worry, don't worry," he laughed a little while fixing her back in his arms.

"I'm serious, she could get hurt, she's very fragile," I said concerned.

"You're already sounding like a loving, wonderful mother," Dimitri said sweetly.

"And you're already sounding like a loving, wonderful, but slightly on the slow side father," I said smiling.

We both laughed as the phone rang, "I'll go get it," Dimitri said slowly handing Abby to me.

He ran downstairs and got the phone just in time. I couldn't really hear what he was saying but I knew he was talking to Vlad. After he hung up and came back into the room and sat down.

"Well it looks like it'll just be you and me today pretty girl," He said taking back Abby, he loved holding her, and talking to her, and playing with her.

"Huh?"

"That was Vlad on the phone, he just said that he wanted me to remind you that you and Sophie were going to get the new wedding dress today at ten."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Besides the one I already bought is a little bit too big now," I joked. I had picked it out thinking that I would be pregnant during the wedding. "That's in a hour so I'm gonna get dressed." I said getting up and going over to the closet.

"Alrighty… So Abagail, what shall we do today lovey?," he said holding her up.

I laughed but then realized as I looked in my closet that everything was to big now. "Oh brother," I said under my breathe searching through the clothes. I didn't get any smart response from Dimitri so I looked over to find him talking away to Abby as her face lit up at the sound of his voice. I giggled a little and then finally found and dress I had picked out when we arrived to Paris a few months ago.

By the time I was ready it was nine forty five so I had some time to burn before Sophie got there. I went out of the bathroom to find Dimitri and Abby in her room, he had put one of her new outfits on her and he was dressed too.

"Well don't you two look nice!"

"Ha-ha, thank very much!" Dimitri said picking her up and heading over to me, "Wow, you don't look so bad yourself," he joked giving me a kiss.

I laughed and then looked at Abby, she looked so adorable in her little violet and yellow outfit. I would never put her in pink, not unless she wanted me to, but not unless she said so. I told myself that I would do my best to not make her do anything she didn't want to.

We then heard the door downstairs open, "Hello?" Sophie said as she came in the downstairs door.

"We're up here, we'll be down in a second," Dimitri said as we headed to the stairs.

"Oh—h look at her! She already seems different!" Sophie said as Dimitri went first down the stairs with Abby.

"I know, isn't she beautiful!" I said as I got down the stairs.

"Just like her momma!" Dimitri exclaimed smiling.

"You're to sweet," I joked, "We shouldn't be gone for too long, just a few hours. But if you need anything you know where to find us." I said giving Dimitri a kiss good-bye and grabbing my purse.

"Don't worry bout it," he said smiling, "Have fun!"

"Bye Abby! Momma will right back and then maybe we can all go somewhere!" I said kissing her on the forehead.

Dimitri laughed a little and watched at the door as Sophie and I went to the car.

"By—e! Have fun! Wave bye-bye to momma and Auntie Sophie Abby," he said waving her little hand.

We were laughing, "Love you!" I yelled getting in the car.

"We love you!" Dimitri yelled back as he closed the door and we drove away.

"How about you and me go get something to eat! Cause if papa doesn't eat soon he's probably gonna go crazy… crazy-er." He laughed a little and started thinking out loud, "how did I ever get so lucky? I've got a beautiful wife, a healthy gorgeous daughter, a house for us to live in, and of course I am becoming Czar of Russia in a month or so, how could this get any better you ask? Well I'll tell ya, Papa's gonna get himself some cake for breakfast and there's no one here to stop me!" He laughed as Abby smiled huge. He gave out a sigh, and started to grab the keys but stopped, "You know what? Let's walk today," he said taking the stroller by the door and going outside. "Or at least I'll walk cause you can't walk, you're only a week old, you just sit back relax and let papa drive, or walk, or… oh forget it I'm pushing the stroller and you're relaxing." He laughed as they turned out onto the sidewalk.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Bye Sophie! Thank you again!.. Okay I will… bye!" I hollered as I went in the door and Sophie drove away.

I gave out a sigh and closed the door, "Dimitri? Abby? Anybody home?" I said sitting down my purse. I then saw a little note by the phone.

"Huh, Dear Anya, Abby and I decided to go get some breakfast and take a walk around the park, we shouldn't be too long. Love Dimitri and Abby." I said reading the note aloud.

I then sat the note back down and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I stood at the counter, enjoying the silence while it lasted I heard a knock on the door. Aw great, I thought, Dimitri must have forgot his key again. So I headed to the door. "Dimitri you should always—" there was no one at the door, no one in sight.

"Dimitri, this isn't funny!" I laughed.

I then saw an envelope on the ground, so I picked it up took one last look outside and closed the door, locking it.

The envelope was blank so I opened it. It read: "Your secret is no longer a secret. We know who you really are and wish to tell the world ourselves. Unless you wish to have havoc upon you and your family, do not take the throne. If you do not obey this, things which you can not imagine will begin occurring." I took a seat at the dining table, I was terrified and in shock! Who had sent this? What did they want? Why? I then heard another knock on the door; I jumped in my seat, scared that it may be another letter or worse. I waited a minute, I didn't move until I heard a familiar voice.

"Anya? Anya, you home? I forgot my key… again. Anya?" Dimitri said waiting at the door.

I ran for the door and opened it quickly, "Dimitri, thank god!" I said hugging him.

"Whoa, are you okay? You look scared," He said sweetly as he came in the door and I shut and locked it quick behind him.

"Anya, is something wrong?" he said putting the stroller in the corner and taking Abby out.

I was so scared I couldn't even speak, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the note and took it to Dimitri as he sat on the coach wit Abby. I ran back in sat down and gave him the letter as he handed me Abby. I held he close to me, praying that nothing would ever happen to her. Dimitri read the note and then looked up at me, I had only seen him with that face once before, when I told him I was dying and when I told him to leave a few months earlier at Grandmama's.

"W-Who sent this?"

"I don't know, there was a knock on the door, and then when I answered it no one was there! I thought it was you playing a joke on me but no one was to be seen. Then I saw the envelope on the ground and then I read it, and Dimitri I'm just so scared!" I said quickly as he put his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's okay, I wont let anything happen to you and Abby. I'll find out who did this if it's the last thing I do. Don't worry… you're safe," He said trying to comfort as I shook in fear.

"W-why are they doing this? Why can't we just live a normal life like everyone else? I can't do this Dimitri, not anymore I just can't. I always feel like if I barely let go of something it will fly away," I rambled in fear.

"Anya I'm hear, nothing will happen to us… I promise." He said trying to comfort me, "… I'm gonna call Marie and Vlad and Sophie to see if they know anything about this, okay."

I nodded my head yes as he walked over to the phone.

I sat there, holding my dear little Abby. She was so beautiful; she was sleeping peacefully, like noting was wrong in the world. I didn't want her to have to go through what Dimitri and I had gone through as children so I would have done anything to prevent her from a bad childhood.

"Vlad please… It's Dimitri…. I'm fine I just really need to talk to him, it's urgent…. Thank you… Vlad… yes… have you and Sophie been getting any… anonymous letters lately… No, it's just that while I was gone and right after Sophie left, an envelope was left at the door; it was a threat against us…. I don't know… You don't think that…. Okay I'll see you then… Okay thank you… bye," he hung up the phone and came back over to us.

"Vlad and Sophie are on their way over, and they are stopping at the palace to get Marie."

I nodded my head okay again.

"Come here," he said taking us into his arms. We then sat there for until the Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama arrived. We tried to calm down but it was impossible. They finally arrived after a few minutes; Dimitri went to answer the door. The three of them darted in and Dimitri locked the door behind them. He took them into the other room to show them the letter and explain what had happened.

The four of them then came rushing into the room where I had been sitting with Abby, watching her sleep calm in my arms.

Dimitri sat down next to me as Grandmama sat on my other side, and Vlad and Sophie sat down in the chairs in front of us.

"Who would do this?" Dimitri asked quietly.

"There are still people who revolt against the Romanov throne and are determined that the Romanov line will end," Vlad said.

"Unfortunately, there's no way of finding them, they are sworn to secrecy to never tell of there actions and if they do, they don't live long enough to tell more than once," Grandmama added.

"But how did they find out about Anya? You all told the press that she had disappeared again later that night when we left and that there was no way of finding her. We never even released her name, or either of our names. How did they find out?" Dimitri said trying to stay calm.

"That's what we need to find out. Most likely someone from the inside found out and told one of… them. We need to stay quiet about this or they will find a way to…" Vlad couldn't finish his sentence but we all knew what he meant.

"But what if they try to hurt us, what will we do? There are more of them than us and if we can't tell anyone then how can we get help? What if they come here, or to the palace?" I said trying to stay calm.

"Anya," Dimitri said looking into my eyes, "If I have any say in this, nothing will happen to you. I will protect you with my life."

I started crying and buried my head in his chest while still holding Abby.

"We should go, if anything happens call us immediately," Grandmama said standing up as Vlad and Sophie also stood up.

"It will all be okay darling, don't worry," Grandmama said hugging me and kissing Abby on the forehead. She then hugged Dimitri as Vlad and Sophie followed. They then left and Dimitri and I sat there on the couch. Dimitri was holding Abby and I tight. I felt safe but at the same time wondered what would happen if something was to happen to him. Who would protect us? There was no way of telling what would happen next. If I would have known what I know now, thirty years later, I would have ran, far and fast, clinching onto Abby and Dimitri and never looking back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I fell asleep on the bed a few hours later. I didn't even mean to. I just thought I would sit down for a minute, I then thought I would just lay down for a minute, and then I dozed off to sleep.

I woke up to a weird noise, I thought No! Dimitri and Abby! I then rolled over to get up when I ran into Dimitri with me arm.

"Sorry!" I hollered trying to be sweet.

"Oww! It's fine, I'm okay, phew!" Dimitri said on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I said looking at him next to the cradle from Abby's room.

"I was _trying_ to bring Abby's cradle in here so that she could sleep in the same room as us to make you feel safer.

"Awwww, thank you," I said hugging him as we both stood up, "Wait, where's Abby?" I panicked.

"Don't worry, since I couldn't put her in her cradle I brought the stroller upstairs and vla-la!" he said pointing over to the stroller, "Portable cradle."

I ran over to her, she was sleeping again. "Wow, good idea." I said sweetly trying to make him feel good as he finished putting the cradle back together.

"Thanks… and I'm… finished, she can now sleep in here until things… settle down."

I picked up Abby and brought her over to the bed as I laid her down in the middle while I laid next to her. Dimitri went over to the other side and laid down next to her.

"Maybe we all get some sleep tonight," he joked.

"Maybe… but I bet not," I joked back.

"So did you find a new wedding dress?" Dimitri said trying to cheer me up.

"Well we took back the other one, explained everything, and they let us exchange it for another one."

"That's good, is it at Sophie and Vlad's?"

"The dress makers are altering it a little and then Sophie and I will pick it up and take it to their house."

"So ya nervous?"

"About what?"

"The wedding, I can't believe it in a nine days!"

"Oh yeah, really… really nervous," I said confused. I started thinking in my head, what if they know about they wedding? What if they come and try to hurt us, and our family?

"You okay?" Dimitri asked running his hand though my hair.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'll make sure they don't hurt us, you just worry about how many pieces of wedding cake you can eat before Vlad."

I couldn't keep a straight face, I started busting out laughing, "You're so mean!.. Besides beating him to that cake will be a challenge at itself!"

"You need your rest, relax. I'll put Abby to bed soon and maybe get some sleep but I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"But I—"

"Nope, no buts! Just relax for once and rest."

"I was pretty tired so I wasn't gonna waste my energy on an argument that he would win. So I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I later woke up to realize that Dimitri was gone; I panicked and looked at his watch on the other side of the bed. It said two o'clock; I had been asleep for four hours. I jumped up to check Abby's cradle, she was gone! I then saw a sliver on light from underneath the closed door. I opened it slowly, I then saw that the light was from Abby's room; the door was just about closed so I snuck over to it. Right as I was about to open it I heard something, the music box. I then heard Dimitri lightly singing along with it. Abby must have not been able to sleep so he took her in there so that I wouldn't wake up, that's so sweet! I waited until the music and Dimitri's voice stopped, then I opened the door and went in.

His back was facing me; he was holding Abby rocking her to sleep. He then turned around to me, "Sorry, Did I wake you? She couldn't sleep so I brought her in here. I didn't want you to wake up," he whispered.

"Awwww, thank you," I said heading over to them.

I then ran my hand over Abby smooth little head in Dimitri's arms. "You were singing," I said looking up at him.

"Sorry bout that, she would not sleep and I knew that the song used to help you sleep when you were young so I thought that maybe she would be the same way…" he said looking at me and then Abby, "She is."

I laughed a little and then continued talking quietly, "You remind me of him."

"Who?"

"My father, what I do remember of him. He loved us all so much, he would have done anything to protect us, and he did. He didn't if it caused people to start not liking him, all he cared was that his family was safe and happen, and he died for that."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me. I remember him too, always showing how much he cared about you all, especially your mother. He loved her so much; he always made sure before making any decision that it was okay with her first. I only wish I could half as much as he did for you and your family for you and Abby. They would be proud of you, the wonderful, strong woman you have become."

I was almost crying at this point. He hugged me tightly for what felt like an eternity.

"We should get some sleep while we can," he said guiding me into our room. I gave Abby a kiss on the forehead after Dimitri laid her down in her cradle and then I laid down as he turned off Abby's room and shut our door as he came back in.

He sat something on his dresser next to the bed and laid down, after a minute he reached over and did something with the mysterious object, and then turned back over and put his arms around me. Just then heard the familiar tune of the music box; he had brought it in with him.

"I thought it would help," he smiled as he closed his eyes.

I kissed him and then drifted off to sleep.

I was later awakened by a knock on the front door downstairs, I looked around it was mourning, the sun had came up. I was terrified, what if it's them?

"Dimitri! Dimitri! Wake up!" I said trying to wake him up quietly.

"Come on Uncle Vlad ten more minutes…" he said half asleep with his eyes closed.

I shook him again, "Dimitri! There's someone at the door!"

He awakened fast, "What?"

"The door! Someone's knocking on it!"

He looked at me for a moment and then darted over to Abby, taking her out of her cradle and handing her to me.

He grabbed the bat he had put next to the door for emergencies and headed quietly downstairs.

I couldn't hear him that well, but he had answered the door and who ever it was, was obviously no trouble. It was a man, he sounded about the same age as us. I heard Dimitri close the door and go outside to talk to whoever it was.

I took Abby and went downstairs to see whom it was. I peeked out the front window to see Dimitri sitting on the bench on the front porch with a man. Dimitri looked confused and was leaned over with his head in his hands. The man was sitting next to him saying something but I couldn't hear him. I gave up and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

After about twenty or so minutes I heard the door shut and Dimitri cam in slowly. He looked as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Hey, " I said giving him a cup of coffee. Who was at the door?"

He took the cup and sat down, he just sat there for a moment staring at the coffee.

"Dimitri, are you okay?" I asked concerned as I sat down next to him with Abby.

"My mother lied to me. All those years when she would tell me stories at night, they were all lies. I bet they didn't even meet in St Petersburg," he said still in a trance.

"Dimitri what are talking about?" I said putting my hand on his back.

"She told me he died, and that he was a good man. That he loved us and wanted us to be happy, but she lied. He didn't die, he left. He went back to where he came from and pretended like my mother and I didn't even exist."

"Your father?"

"Yes, he just got up and left one day and never came back. He wasn't a good man, he was a traitor."

"Dimitri, what is it? Who was at the door?"

Dimitri paused for a moment, closed his eyes and then looked over at me, "…My step-brother…"

I was in shock, his stepbrother? But how?

"Dimitri I'm so sorry," I said hugging him.

"It's not your fault…" he said looking out, "His names Edward, he's a little under a year younger than me. H e had to leave to check on something in town so we agreed that we would meet later to talk."

"Oh Dimitri," I said still hugging him.

"He's barely a year younger," he mumbled.

I gave him a funny look.

"That means that my father just left my mother, and lived on like nothing ever happened. He loved my mother, but not enough to not betray her."

I couldn't even speak, this was horrible! Dimitri had grown up thinking that his father had died when he was three months old, and that he was a honest, loving man. But it was all a lie! I felt like I could nothing, Dimitri had been there for me and helped me through most of the hardest things in my life, now the one time he needed me, I felt like I could do nothing. No words could help him through his, so I did what he had done for me so many times before. I held him, I held him as tight as I could. He tried not to cry at first but he couldn't hold it anymore. He cried and so did I. I looked him in the eye and said three words that I wished could fix everything.

"I love you."

He looked at me, tears in his eyes, "I love you Anya, so much. I'll never leave you… never…" he said holding us.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dimitri didn't speak at all that day, which was weird, almost eerie. He was always talking! Even in his sleep a few times, but that long day he learned the truth about his father, he just sat in the front room and on the porch. Thinking, wondering what else he didn't know; _Did he have more stepbrothers and stepsisters? Had they all known about him? Did she, the woman his father ran away to, know about him? _I knew what it was like so I gave him his space. I would bring him coffee, food, but he didn't touch any of it.

I called Vlad and explained it all to him, Vlad almost passed out when I told him it all, he decided to come over, just him not Sophie and Grandmama, to try and comfort him.

Dimitri was out on the porch when Vlad drove up. Dimitri knew why he was there; he had heard me on the phone. He stood up as Vlad came onto the porch. I opened the door holding Abby, Vlad walked over and they stood there in front of each other for a moment, no one said anything. Then Dimitri suddenly hugged Vlad and started crying. It was hard for Vlad to see him like this; he had been like a father to him and knew how much Dimitri loved his parents for being honest, trustworthy people.

"It was all a lie, all of it. Everything she ever told me about him…" Dimitri cried.

I was already crying from watching Dimitri, Vlad hugged Dimitri and tried to comfort him, "Dimitri, my boy, it's okay. Anya and I here to help you through this, and little Abby needs you right now."

"You two are the only family I've ever had… and Abby… I just love her so much but I don't want to make mistakes that will hurt her or any of you."

"No, no, no. Just forget about it for a moment. We love you Dimitri and we always will."

I headed over to them, "Dimitri, you are the best man I've ever met, and you are a wonderful father, husband," I looked at Vlad, "and son. Don't you ever think any differently, you hear me?"

He had let go of Vlad and had now embraced Abby and I in a hug, he shook his head yes.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She loves you! You're her papa, she's so much like you and you don't even know it. She will thank you someday, both of us, for being strong for her in times when she did not know what was going on."

He nodded his head yes again.

"Let's take you inside, it's starting to get cold out here," Vlad said guiding him to the door. "You go in and make some coffee, we'll be in, in a minute."

"Alright," he said as he went in the house and to the kitchen.

I stood at the railing of the porch, watching the sun go down in the distance. Vlad came over and stood next to me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I said still looking out.

Vlad gave me no answer.

"How can I fix something that even I didn't know about." I said looking over at Vlad.

"You said it yourself," I looked at him funny and he continued. "You have to be strong for him in a time when he can't, and later on down the road, he'll thank you."

"But even I'm confused. It seems like the only thing that could have fixed it is long and gone."

" As long as you, me, and Abagail are here and we show him how much we love him and care for him each day, he can do it."

I hugged Vlad and then we went inside to the kitchen to find Dimitri at the counter.

He handed us both cups of coffee and I handed him Abby. He gazed down at her for a moment; she looked so tiny his arms.

"So Vlad, you trying to set a world record or something?" Dimitri joked. Vlad and I could both tell that he was trying to pretend that everything that had occurred earlier that day really hadn't happened.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you been here," Dimitri looked at his watch, "twenty minutes and you haven't yet chewed me out for having Pooka outside," he laughed.

"Ha-ha, yes I almost forgot."

"Dimitri it's almost three."

Dimitri looked at me funny and then remembered, "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. I should go. Don't want to be late for lunch with my long lost stepbrother," he joked hugging and kissing me on the cheek and giving me back Abby.

"Sorry Vlad but only a hug for you," he joked giving Vlad a hug.

"I think I'll live," Vlad joked back as Dimitri went out the door.

After he shut the door I looked at Vlad.

"He's trying to hide it," I said calmly.

"I know, he has a tendency to do that with his feelings. He's afraid it will show his weaknesses."

"But we're his family, he can tell us anything."

"He'll learn that eventually, but for now, just let him do it. Otherwise he'll just get worse and worse until it destroys him."

We both stood there, I wanted to scream, run, anything but just stand there and do nothing!

"We have to do something Vlad! We can't just sit back and watch him do this!"

"Anya we don't have a choice! If you love him the way I think you do you will understand!" he said grabbing my shoulders.

"I-I just can't do this! That's not Dimitri! That's not the man I feel in love with! He's changed! I don't even know what to say anymore! He hates us!"

As the last words came out of my mouth I realized what I had just said. I slid down into the chair, I held Abby close to me. What had I just said? I was shaking, my tears worsened, I couldn't speak. It was me not Dimitri, I was the reason he was so unhappy.

"Anya he loves you with all of his heart, both of you," Vlad said trying to calm me down, he knew I didn't mean what I had said and was just hyped up from everything.

"I'm the reason…I'm the reason why we had to hide, why we had to he had to lie to me all those months when I was sick, I'm the reason why we got that letter. He shouldn't love me, he shouldn't have to go through this, him, or you, or Sophie, or Grandmama, or Abby! None of you!"

"Shhhhh, Anya," he said hugging me.

I was still shaking and crying, but I started to calm down after a few minutes. Vlad stayed with me until Dimitri returned an hour later, then Vlad left us to talk.

"So…." I said looking up at Dimitri.

"He, uh…. He died four weeks ago. That's why Edward came. He told him on his deathbed about my mother and me and that he wanted me to know how much he regretted living us like that. But only Edward knows. Ha-ha, I've got a stepsister too. She's about your age. Edwards got a family, two kids; one girl and one boy, and he's married. They're all here," he said trying not to cry.

"Dimitri I—"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter anymore, he's gone and I can do nothing to change that."

"But I—"

"No Anya. You can't say anything to make it better this time, this isn't like your _problems,_ this is real. You don't know what it's like to lose someone like that." He said almost angry.

I gave him a mad look. He then realized what he'd said, "I'm so sorry Anya, I didn't mean for it to sound that way I just—"

I put my hand up to stop him, "All I was trying to do was help, but who cares. I'm going upstairs to lay Abby down. If you wanna talk I'll be up there reading." I then went upstairs to Abby's room. He stayed downstairs.

I went into Abby's room to sit in the rocking chair and rock her to sleep since her cradle was in our, which was where I didn't want to be at the moment.

I watched outside, the birds flying, the trees swaying lightly in the breeze, the sun going down in the distance. I stayed there until it was dark and Abby had fallen to sleep. I laid her in her cradle, put on my pajamas and went to sleep in our bed. Dimitri came up later and went to sleep as well.

I woke up in the night, Abby was fast asleep and so was Dimitri. I knew what I had to do. It felt like the only right thing to do at the time. I got up, got dressed, put some of my clothes in my suitcase. Gave Abby a kiss on the forehead, and then I went over to Dimitri kissed him on the cheek, he didn't budge, I put the note I had written him on his dresser and walked out the door, with out them ever waking up. I turned around to take one last look at the big house; I turned the corner and continued walking in the mourning light.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"She's gone Vlad!... I-I don't know I just woke up and she was gone!" Dimitri was panicking on the phone holding Abby and the note, "No, just a note…It says, 'Dimitri, I'm sorry for all I have put you through. I am sorry but I had to leave, I couldn't bare watching you suffer all because of me. Please don't lie to Abby, tell her the truth. Tell her I left because I was holding the two of you back. Don't forget about Pooka. Thank you for being there for me when I needed someone the most…Always yours, Anya'…." His voice was cracking, " That's all… Okay… No I hadn't yet… thank you… love you too…Good-bye," he said hanging up the phone.

He was shaking; he had no idea what was going on. He thought to himself, _why had she left? She hadn't done anything wrong; she'd one everything right?!_ He went around the house checking to see if I'd really left. He looked in the back to find Pooka running around, he knew something was wrong.

Dimitri saw Pooka and broke down; he thought to himself, _she left the dame dog! She really left the dame dog! _He sat there at the counter crying clinging to Abby who had just woke up and was crying, like Pooka she knew something was wrong. Until he heard a knock on the door, he ran to the door as fast as he could, he thought, _she came back!_ But he opened the door only to find Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama still in there pajamas.

"Oh Dimitri!" Grandmama said hugging him, "Don't worry she'll come back."

The three of them came in and Dimitri closed the door behind them. They all sat down in the living room.

Vlad took Abby from his arms as Dimitri sat on the couch motionless as the other three tried to figure out what to do.

"Where would she go?" Grandmama asked.

"Did she talk to anyone about leaving," Sophie asked.

"Why on earth would she think it was all her fault?" Grandmama wondered.

"She was not doing well yesterday when I talked to her, I should have stayed," Vlad said trying to stay calm.

Dimitri was still motionless staring at the wall, "The last thing I said to her was that she couldn't make it better, that it wasn't like her little problems, and then I told her… that she didn't know what it was like… t-to lose someone like that."

The three of them stopped in their tracks and looked at him.

"I'm the reason why she left, me and my big mouth. I didn't mean it but she wouldn't let me explain. It's my fault she left," he said standing up and running out the front door to the porch.

Vlad handed Sophie Abby and got up to follow him, Sophie stood up to follow but Grandmama stopped her, "Let him go," Grandmama said stopping Sophie as she sat back down.

"Dimitri you can't let yourself think that."

"Why not? It's the truth. She left because of me! Because everything I put her through, because everything I said! All this time I thought that it was her, and that maybe just maybe after the wedding and the baby and the whole Czar thing it would get better. But I was wrong. She can't be happy with me, no one can. All I've been my entire life is a low-life failure… and that's all I'll ever be."

"Dimitri come inside and sit down, you still have Abby."

"No, I can't. How can raise her if I can't even keep Anya happy? Huh? Answer that one! You and Sophie take her, I can't be a father. I'm to immature to deserve any of the joys of a family."

"Dimitri this isn't you—"

"Yes it is! This is the real me, my true colors are finally showing! You can't say anything to fix this one…"

They both stood there for a moment, had that just happened? It all felt so real and yet like a nightmare at the same time.

Vlad went inside, while Dimitri waited a few minutes and followed.

"Dimit—," Sophie started to say but was stopped by Vlad. Dimitri was furious and convinced that everything was is fault.

The phone suddenly rang, Sophie went to answer it. "Hello… yes… yes let me get him," she motioned to Dimitri to come over to the phone, "It's for you," she said to him handing him the phone, he took it reluctantly. "This is Dimitri Leongard…. Yes… she is… is she alright?" Dimitri suddenly froze, he lost all the color in his face and slid down into the chair next to the phone, "Y-yes I'm still here… I'll be right down… Thank you… Bye." He hung up the phone; he looked as if he had just been shot.

"Dimitri who was it?" Grandmama asked.

"It, it was the hospital… Anya had an attack about an hour ago. Someone brought her into the hospital."

"Oh my gosh is she okay?" Sophie asked as the three stood up.

"S-She's unconscious, but still alive," he said still with no emotion.

"We have to go down there!" Vlad said quickly as he came over to get Dimitri, while Sophie carried Abby, and Grandmama headed out to the car.

"Dimitri come, we need to go!"

"She collapsed because of me, she could die because of me," he said sitting trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Finally Vlad grabbed Dimitri's coat and hat and dragged him out the door to the car as they left for the hospital.

Dimitri really didn't realize what had all happened until they arrived at the hospital. He thought to himself, _what have I done? I can't let her die like this! I have to somehow save her!_

He darted from the car as they parked. He ran as fast as he could through the e doors and went straight to the doctor.

"Dimitri, you're here, we didn't expect to see you so fast," the doctor said as Dimitri ran up to him.

"Where is she?" Dimitri said quickly.

"In room 19-38B—"

"Which way is it?"

"That way but you—" he was interrupted by Dimitri running in the direction he had pointed.

He ran down the hall looking at the numbers as he passed them, 19-37A, 19-37B, 1938A, he stopped and looked at the room door, 19-38B. He waited a minute and then barged in through the door.

There were a few nurses crowded around the bed, "Sir you can't be—"

"She's my wife," he exclaimed going to the side of the bed.

There I was unconscious but still alive. I had collapsed on my way to the train station.

"No, no, Anya!" he said looking at me, he held my hand and got close to me, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said. It's all my fault. Don't leave me like this Anya," he was crying.

The doctor came into the room not long after Dimitri, "Mr. Leongard, you can't be back here right now, if you would please go into the waiting room we will come and tell you if anything happens."

"She's my wife," Dimitri said glaring at the doctor, "I'm not leaving her side, not again. You're gonna have to move me yourself, otherwise, I'm not moving an inch." He clinched onto my hand.

Sophie, Abby, Grandmama, and Vlad were told to stay in the waiting room so they sat down and waited to see what would happen next.

Suddenly they heard yelling, "Oh geeze," Vlad said putting his hand on his face.

"What is it?" Sophie and Grandmama asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

Just then two security guards busted through the hall doors with non other than Dimitri, "Sir, unless you would like to be banned form this hospital, I would stay out here unless authorized," one of them said.

Dimitri fixed his coat and hat as the security guards walked away, he then saw Vlad, Sophie, Abby, and Grandmama, they all stood up.

"Did you see her?" Grandmama asked in anticipation.

"Yeah she's in room 19-38B, but as you can see we're not allowed back there," he said angrily.

"Was she okay?" Sophie asked.

"She was unconscious but still alive, that's all I know."

They were all relieved that I was okay, but they were still tense at the fact that I wasn't awake yet.

All they could do was wait, wait to see what would happen next and hope that I would wake up and have everything be okay.

Dimitri on the other hand wanted to wake and have it all be a horrible nightmare. He wanted to suddenly wake up and have it be two days before, after out first night home with Abby, but unfortunately the events were all too real.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Three hours, that's how long it took for the doctor's to make a conclusion. It felt like a lifetime to Dimitri and the others, so when the Doctor came into the waiting room he didn't even have to call for them. Dimitri was quickly on his feet with Abby in his arms while the other weren't far behind.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Dimitri said in anticipation.

"You see Mr. Leongard—"

"Can you please stop it with the Mr. Leongards?"

"Yes, sorry… Dimitri as you know, your wife's lungs were already failing so she was already—"

"Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor paused for a minute, "Were sorry Dimitri, at least you had the time you had with her."

Dimitri was in shock, "She's gone, she really gone, and I never said good-bye…" he said quietly to himself looking down at Abby.

"Dimitri we're so sorry, we're here for you," Vlad said putting his hand on Dimitri's shoulder.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, the doctor was right, he had known it was coming, but why now, when he and I were fighting.

Sophie and Grandmama had already been crying but Vlad had just started, and Dimitri… Dimitri had no more tears left in him.

Right then a nurse came out to the doctor and took him aside to tell him something. The doctor then rushed back to us, "I have never in my thirty years here at this hospital had a miracle like this! Dimitri, Anya came back! She's alive! She somehow—"

Dimitri didn't need to hear any more, he rushed past the doctor and through the doors running to my room while still holding Abby.

He thought_, 19-28B!_ He rushed in the door and there I was awake, alive, but ailing. Two nurses stood by my bed.

"Anya!" He exclaimed running over to me.

"Dimitri!" I exclaimed with no voice left in me.

"Thank god!" he said hugging me, "I thought I'd lost you! I came in and they said you were unconscious and I…I'm so sorry for everything! It was all my fault; I never should have said any of those things! I love you! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Dimitri it was my fault! Me and all my stupid needs, we don't have to go through with the throne, we can just live like a regular family!"

"No, if you want the throne, I want the thrown."

"I love you! I'm so sorry for leaving I just… I just felt like I was holding you back and Abby…oh Abby I'm so sorry!" I said kissing her forehead.

The nurses had left the room as Dimitri came in, thank god because otherwise they would have heard the whole throne deal. Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama rushed in.

"Oh Anya!" Sophie said hugging me.

"Thank heavens!" Grandmama said hugging me.

Vlad couldn't speak he was so choked up so he just hugged me.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I—" I said but was interrupted by Dimitri.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I take full responsibility for this all."

"But I—"

"Don't speak, you need to save your energy. We had warning; we knew it was going to happen. We just didn't want to believe it, but it's all done now, just relax," he said running his hand through my hair.

How could I top that? I couldn't, so I took his advice and sat back and relaxed. He never left my side, not even to eat! Vlad, Sophie, and Grandmama left after awhile and Dimitri stayed with Abby while I stayed.

Dimitri handed me Abby, "She could tell you weren't there, she knew something was wrong," he said as I took her into my arms.

Here I thought I would never see either of them again and there they were; one in my arms and one right next to me. Why had I ever thought of leaving them?

"I'm sorry, it will never happen again, I promise I will never leave you again," I said holding her tight to me.

"You don't need to apologize, I deserved it. It was a well-needed wake up call. I neglected you and how much we care for each other, besides, you ain't getting rid of me that easy!" he joked.

"It's a good thing! I would die without you two."

Dimitri couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to ask me.

"Anya, why did you live like that? Where were you going?"

I was in shock that he actually asked me. "I-I don't know, I just kept on walking and walking until I got near the train station. I decided I would get on a train and never come back. But then right as I was getting close… I collapsed. That's all I remember."

"H-how? But I thought…" Dimitri was lost for words, "Don't ever leave us like that again. I had no idea where you had gone, I panicked wondering if it was a fake letter and if really the people against the Romanov's had abducted you and forced you to write it."

"I-I-I, I won't, I couldn't, I could barely do it once… Dimitri I understand."

"Understand what?"

"If you and Abby leave right now, and never look back, I'll understand. I do hold you back. You just pretty much said it yourself."

"What are you—, Anya I—, Wow I think the medicines are talking so why don't you get some rest."

"Seriously Dimitri."

"Seriously Anya, go to sleep before we both say things regret later."

"Say something I'll regret? Like you have any room to talk…"

"Here we go," he said under his breathe, "Just please Anya go to sleep."

"No, I want an answer out of you."

"An answer to what?"

"Did you mean what you said to me last night?"

"What… you mean…" he knew exactly what I was talking about, and had been killing himself over it for the past twelve hours since he woke up, "you mean when I said that you couldn't make it better, that it wasn't like your problems, and that you didn't know…. What it was like…t-to lose someone like that. I lied Anya I was just so furious about my father and the letter that it just came out."

"Something like that doesn't just come out Dimitri," I said calmly, "You had been thinking it."

"Yes, but not about you…"

I could no longer argue, I was too tired.

"Okay…I'm really tired so—"

"Oh, yes, yes I understand. Here I'll take Abby." He said picking her up.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?"

"No I can't leave you."

"Dimitri Leongard I'll be fine, just go," I laughed as I closed my eyes.

"Alright, alright, we'll be gone ten minutes tops, okay?" he said walking out as I nodded my head.

I opened my eyes after a minute to see if he really left... he did. Thank god all the man ever did was talk, but like I should be talking. But that was one of the many things I loved about him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

So… one week after collapsing and what am I doing? Getting married of course! Ha-ha top that one! Even though we had a little… speed bump so to say I insisted that we still go through with everything as planned. Besides sixty people R.V.S.P.'d! That's everyone we invited! Not including Grandmama, Vlad, and Sophie of course.

It was weird waking up and not seeing Dimitri, but once again, the quiet is enjoyed while it last.

"Oh—h! There she is! The bride of the day! Good mourning Anya!"

My first thought was, How the heck did she get in my house?! Then I thought, Dimi—tri!

"Mourning Sophie!" I yelled half asleep as I got up, "Where's Abby?"

"Oh she's downstairs with Marie. Dimitri let us in this mourning when he left to go over to the palace. You know what they say, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"

"I know, I told him that a few weeks ago and he finally agreed to leave early last night," I laughed.

"Ha-ha that's our girl!" Sophie said dragging me downstairs and into the kitchen where Abby and Grandmama were.

"Good mourning darling! Happy wedding day!" Grandmama said jumping up and coming to give me a hug.

"Thank you!" I said taking Abby.

"Oh, Dimitri made you breakfast before he left!" Sophie said running over to the stove.

"Really?" I exclaimed happily as I sat down.

"Uh-huh! He surprised us with it when we got here earlier! We already ate ours but we kept yours warm, beside he said yours was… special!"

They both laughed as Sophie brought over the plate, "Oh and don't forget the note!" Grandmama exclaimed.

Sophie ran over to the counter and grabbed a little note attached to a rose and brought it back.

"Awwwww!" I said as she gave the rose to me.

"Open it! Open it!" They exclaimed.

"Alright, don't get all antsy on me, " I laughed opening it, "Okay it says,"  
I continued in a deep voice like Dimitri's to make them laugh, "My dear Anya, our time together has been irreplaceable. I love you so much and was shocked the first time you said yes to marrying me so when you said yes the second time I almost died. Counting the seconds until I see your beautiful face again, Your loving conman, turned husband, turned future Czar of Russia, Dimitri" We were all laughing to death, literally, Abby was looking up at us like we were sycos!

I then remembered that I still had the food! I sat back down and opened the plate to find pancakes! Ahhh! An inside joke, or more like code, we had that only Sophie knew because that mourning in the palace… yeah.

"Ahhh! Pancakes!" I exclaimed digging in.

"Pancakes?" Grandmama asked funnily to Sophie.

Sophie was laughing, "Yes… Pancakes!" she knew what it meant and was laughing at the fact that Grandmama hadn't figured it out, so she emphasized it, "Pan—cakes Marie!" she said winking still laughing.

Grandmama stood thinking for a minute and then realized what it meant, "Oh—h! Pancakes! Ha-ha! Aww you're grandfather used to make me pancakes every Sunday."

"Grandmama!" I exclaimed.

"Marie!" Sophie exclaimed laughing.

"I'm just saying…" she said trying to stop laughing but none of us could stop. That was the most backward moment of my life. My grandmother just pretty much told me that her and grandfather used to do the same thing as Dimitri and I every Sunday, wow! Wait no! Most awkward moment of my life was when Dimitri and Vlad tried to make moves on me and Soph on the same mourning in the same room, yep that wins!

I finished eating as Sophie started talking again, "Now we need to call the boys before we leave so that they know that we're coming so that Dimitri and Anya don't run into each other!" She said standing up.

"Yes, yes, yes," Grandmama said taking my plate. It's a good thing I was done eating otherwise I would yelled at her, which not have been good at all. Next thing I knew Grandmama was taking Abby and Sophie was pushing me upstairs.

"What are doing?" I laughed as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Come, come we have to get you ready so that we can go to the palace! The hair dresser will be there in an hour, your dress is already there, plus, we have to check to make sure everything fits and—"

"Sophie!.. Shortened version?" I laughed.

"We need to go in forty minutes," she laughed.

"Okay, I can do that," I laughed, "I'm gonna go get dressed can you please make sure Abby's ready to go?" I said heading in the bathroom.

"Of course, of course," she said shoeing me into the bathroom.

I was ready just in time! I came darting out of the bathroom, grabbed my suitcase, and darted downstairs.

"Ready Girls?" Sophie hollered as she hung up the phone and came around the corner from the living room and taking my suitcase.

"Uh-huh let's go!" Grandmama said happily as I took Abby and we headed to the car.

As we were on our way over to the palace I took the opportunity to do some investigating of my own.

"So… you guys know anything about why Dimitri told me to pack a bag?"

They looked at each other, smiled and said, "Nope!"

"Uh-huh, so you know nothing about any secrets or surprises so to say?"

"Nope," they both responded.

"So who's watching Abby?" I responded fast catching them off guard.

"Vlad and I," Sophie answered without thinking. She then realized what she said as Grandmama gave her a look, "I mean…"

"Hah! I caught you!" I said happily.

I laughed as we pulled up to the palace.

"Anya don't tell Dimitri you found out!" Sophie said worried.

"Well technically I didn't all I heard was that you were watching Abby," I said getting out of the car.

We all three smiled. Sophie insisted on carrying my bag again while I held Abby and Grandmama went ahead to open the door.

"Now Anya just to be safe cover your eyes until we get to the room," Sophie said as we reached the door.

I laughed and then looked at her, "Sophie?"

"Yes."

"Abby." I said looking down to her.

"Oh! Ummmm, Marie you carry Abby." Grandmama took Abby as they opened the door and led me in as I covered my eyes.

I thought out loud, " Wow the last time I walked around while covering my eyes and laughing in a palace was… oh yeah that mourning a few weeks ago, I me—an," I tried to fix what I'd said, " when I was little."

They both laughed and took me around the large halls.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Can I uncover my eyes yet?" I begged.

"Almost, just one minute," Sophie said as I heard the door behind me close.

"Okay, it's clear!" Grandmama hollered.

I uncovered my eyes, there were little spots everywhere for coving my eyes for so long, but after a minute they went away.

"Okay, hair and make-up first!" Sophie yelled happily as she dragged me over to the small table and mirror.

"Make-up?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes, make-up. It's your wedding day!"

"Well technically," I said trying to make an excuse.

"Nope, there's no getting you out of it this time, " Sophie said smirking in the mirror.

I watched Grandmama in the mirror as she sat down with Abby in a chair near the bed.

I then heard a knock on the door, I thought o myself, Dimitri! Why can't he just listen for once!

But Sophie opened it and it was our hairdresser.

"Marcy! Darling come in come in!" Sophie exclaimed letting her in the room and closing the door again.

"There's our girl! Oh Anya you already look beautiful! You have gave sooo much to work with!" she said looking back at Grandmama and Sophie and then headed over to me.

"Lets get started!" She exclaimed as she set up her hair things in front of me.

Now Dimitri on the other and was preparing a little but differently.

"Ha-ha! Sorry guys but I win… again!" he said laying down his cards, "Full house! Woo-hoo!"

The guys all exclaimed.

"Beginners luck!" Vlad exclaimed as Dimitri took the money in the middle of the small table.

"Of all people you should know Vlad…You taught me how to play when I was thirteen!" Dimitri joked.

"Okay then Groom's luck! I should have never taught you how to play in the first place," he joked.

"You would be a rich man!" Dimitri exclaimed.

They all laughed.

"Vlad, what time is it?"

"Uhhhh," Vlad looked at his watch, "About ten o'clock."

"Hah were doing good on time, how bout another hand?" Dimitri exclaimed.

"The guys all disagreed and stood up to walk around the huge room and continue getting ready.

"Awww, come on it's for a good cause!" Dimitri joked as he and Vlad stood up.

"And what would that be?"

"The... ummm—"

"The wait, what was it? Loving conman, turned…" Vlad said mocking him.

"It was Loving conman, turned husband, turned future Czar of Russia… Dimitri" Dimitri said acting out the words.

They both laughed. "Oh my boy, you defiantly have your own way with words!" Vlad laughed.

"That's why she loves me," Dimitri said throwing his hands up.

"I always wondered what she saw in you..." Vlad joked.

"Aww Vlad I can't believe it! I marrying the girl of my dreams… for the second time!" Dimitri said happily.

"You are a very lucky man Dimitri! Whoa there!" Vlad laughed as Dimitri suddenly took his hand, "Dimitri what are you doing?"

"Come on I need to practice!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I love you and all but whoa!"

"Come on!"

"Fine, but only for second and for Anya! I don't want you making her look bad out there."

"That's all I ask," Dimitri said as they started to dance. After about fifteen seconds they both backed away fast, "Wow! That was interesting!"

"Dimitri your like a son to me, I love you but keep your hands away from me!"

"Right back at ya big guy," Dimitri said laughing. That was officially Dimitri's second most awkward moment, his first was also the Pancake mourning in the palace.

"Soooooo, did you write your vows?" Vlad said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm very confident in them!"

"Well let's hear 'em!"

"I don't know, I wanted to wait until—"

"Dimitri if can't say them to us how can you say them in front on sixty plus people?"

"H-How many?" Dimitri said looking funnily at Vlad.

"Oh no you don't!" Vlad said rushing over to Dimitri, "Dimitri come on snap out of it!"

"Anya never told me that there would be that much…" he said falling as Vlad caught him.

"I wonder why?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just do not pass out!"

"Pass out? I never pass out! Why do you guys always say that?"

"You do Dimitri! A lot!"

"Vlad, stop spinning!" Dimitri said as she started dozing off and getting to the funny stage.

"I'm not spinning!"

"Vlad has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Dimitri said groggily.

"You know they are just like my… oh god Dimitri come on!"

"I already told you! Nothing to wor—" and he was out.

Vlad dragged him over and sat him in the chair.

"Well at least we shut him up," Vlad said as they all stared at the passed out Dimitri.

The "fun" was just getting started over in where I was.

"And we are finished with your hair and make-up! Open your eyes!" Marcy yelled giddley as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wow!" I didn't look as bad as I thought I would, "I—"

"She loves it!" Sophie exclaimed.

Always leave it to Sophie to tell you how you feel.

"Thank you so much Marcy!" Grandmama said happily.

"My pleasure!" Marcy responded.

"Now the best part! The dress!" Sophie exclaimed running over to the bag on the bed.

It was defiantly my favorite part, cause it was the one thing I had a say in.

I put the long, flowing, beautiful silvery white colored dress on and took a look in the mirror.

My hand flew to my mouth, I looked like a bride!

"Oh Anya! You look magnificent!" Grandmama exclaimed.

I was lost for words, I went over and hugged each of them.

"Now for the surprises!" Grandmama said picking up a box from underneath the bed.

"Oh Grandmama you didn't have to—"

"Yes I do, here open it!" She said handing me the box. I sat down next to her and Sophie on the bed and opened it.

"It's from all of us," Grandmama said as I opened the lid.

"Oh Grandmama! I don't know what to say! It's—"

It was a beautiful white dress for Abby to wear with little blue ribbons and everything!

"We couldn't leave little Abby out of the fun!" Grandmama said pointing to Abby in Sophie's arms.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank you!" I said hugging them.

"There's one more thing I have for you," Grandmama said taking a long box from under the bed, "This is a special gift from me to you."

I took the box and lifted the lid, "It was your mother's" Grandmama said lifting the mysterious object out of the box.

It was my mother's veil! It was beautiful!

"Grandmama! I-I… thank you!" I said hugging her.

We then stood up and she took me to the mirror and put the veil on me. It held on with a small clip like tiara, I usually disliked tiaras and all but if my mother liked the, I liked them.

"Now you are a bride," Grandmama said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Wow, this is all so… different for me," I said overwhelmed.

"Ha-ha Get used to it darling…" Sophie joked but then got sweet, "You should have no problem with it. You will be a wonderful Czarina, especially with Dimitri at your side."

There was then a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Sophie asked heading to the door.

"It's just Vlad," Vlad said from the hallway.

"Oh," Sophie said letting him in and then closing the door behind him, "Come in, come in."

"Oh Anya, darling!" he said coming over to me.

I twirled around.

"You look… I don't even know what to say," he said hugging me. "Thank you so much Vlad!"

"Dimitri is the luckiest man in the world!" he said sweetly as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Awwww… How is he doing?" I asked anxiously.

"He's uhhhhh… excited! Nervous, but excited as ever!"

"Good," I said relieved.

"She's been worried all mourning!" Grandmama laughed.

"Grandmama?" I exclaimed embarrassed.

They all laughed.

"You have! I don't see why though," Grandmama interjected.

"I can assure you. He's just nervous," Vlad joked.

"Really?" I asked.

"He finally settled down but I bet he'll wake up soon," said without thinking.

"Wake up?" I asked confused.

"I mean… be back to his old nervous self."

"Ri—ght, Vlad did he faint? Please tell me he didn't faint!"

"Ummmm, he didn't faint."

"Vl—ad?"

"He didn't!"

"Okay but if I find out he—"

"Don't worry Anya!" he laughed, "So did you write your vows?"

Ahhhhhh! How could I forget!

"Of course! I finished them days ago!" I said trying to hide the fact that I was lying.

"Good!" Grandmama said happily.

"Sophie, Marie, Could I please have a moment with Anya?" Vlad asked.

"Of course," Sophie answered sweetly as they all left the room.

"You didn't write them yet did you?"

"Nope."

We both laughed.

"Don't worry, maybe it will be better if you just speak your mind, your feelings at that moment, and all."

"Yeah, thank you. I would have stressed out about it and ended up freezing up. But I guess sometimes things are easier than they look," I laughed.

"I remember, the first time we say you in the palace. Dimitri was never the same. At first he hated the fact that he had feelings for you, until finally he started giving in to them and he realized that it was more than a crush, but young love."

"Oh Vlad," I said hugging him, "What would I have done without you?" I laughed.

"Who knows? But what I do know is that the two of you will last forever, you can survive through anything."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How much time until we're on?"

Vlad looked at his watch, "About thirty minutes, I should go make sure Dimitri's ready," he laughed getting up and heading to the door.

"Vlad?" I said stopping him as he turned around, "Thank you… for everything."

"Your welcome."

"And Vlad?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for saying yes to walking me down the isle today, it means a lot to me."

"It is my pleasure."

He then left the room and I headed over to the vanity to sit down and relax.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I went over to the vanity to sit down and relax while the silence lasted. I knew that within the hour the havoc of the wedding would continue and so on.

I was closing my eyes as I heard the door click, it scared me so I got up to see who it was. As the door creeked open I snuck up behind it and right as it opened all the way I jumped to the other side accidently hitting Dimitri I the face!

"Dimitri? Dimitri! What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Oww! I was looking for Vlad! Oww!" he said holding his nose in pain.

"Sorry!" I said sweetly as I realized I had hurt him.

"It's okay, just don't touch it!"

"Great!" I yelled sarcastically.

"What?"

"We saw each other!"

"Oh no, I'm sorry I forgot! I was ju—"

"It's okay!" I laughed, "We'll just pretend like it didn't happen."

"Alright, I'm gonna got try and find Vlad. You stay h—, you look beautiful."

"Dimitri!"

"Okay, okay I'm going" he laughed covering his eyes and going down the hall.

I laughed and watched for a minute until, "Dimit—" I was too late! He ran straight into the wall and fell to the ground.

"Oww! I'm okay, I'm okay!" he said standing back up and continuing down the hall.

I went back in the room and sat down at the vanity again. I loved him so much, he had his own way of doing everything! I then stared into the mirror daydreaming of our life together with Abby.

"Anya? It's time to go out. We're all ready so all that's left is you!" Grandmama laughed coming in the door with Sophie and Abby.

"Where's Vlad?" I asked going over ot them.

"Right here!" he said coming to the door, "Had to settle some pre-wedding jitters with Dimitri," he laughed.

"There's my Abby! I feel like I haven't seen you all day!" I said kissing Abby's forehead.

"Okay, let's go!" Sophie said happily as we left the room and headed down the hallway.

We arrived at the doors to the outside just as Dimitri had left to go down. I had never been so nervous in my life, but at the same time I had never been so excited and happy.

I took one last look at Abby and waved to Grandmama and Sophie as they headed down.

Vlad and I joked as we waited for our cue to go down to the lake. We stood in the garden. After awhile it just became more and more nerve wreaking.

"You're shaking like a leaf," Vlad joked as we stood waiting at the door.

"Sorry…" I laughed.

"It's okay, there's nothing to worry about."

"But what if—"

"No, don't worry. You see that man down there?" he said pointing down to Dimitri.

"Uh-huh."

"He loves you… more than anything in the world. And he wants to give you everything he can to make you and Abby happy," we then heard the song end that was playing outside, "That's our cue, ya ready?"

"As I'll ever be!"

He then turned to me, put my veil down, and we began walking down the pathway to the lake and tree.

Everyone stood up and turned around as we came up walking, it felt awkward and sort of scary having them all stare at me. I hadn't even met most of them before.

But then I found a familiar face, a very nervous but happy looking face straight ahead from me.

I couldn't stop smiling, Dimitri sort of laughed but then he stopped after a second realizing that everyone could hear him.

When we finally reached the front, Vlad gave me a kiss on the check and handed me off to Dimitri.

Dimitri and I smiled as the ceremony started, but to tell you the truth I sort of dozed off.

Grandmama was holding Abby, Sophie and Vlad were all sitting near us in the front row, which helped a lot with the nerves. And, of course, Pooka was sitting near Vlad's feet, but later Vlad picked him up and sat him in his lap.

I suddenly heard the reverend get near the part wear we were supposed to speak so I started listening more. I was nervous about everything; what am I going to say? Did Dimitri forget to write his too? I hope not! But luckily Dimitri was first.

"Anya, when we first met in St Petersburg, to tell you the truth I was a little bit afraid of you," he laughed, so did everyone else including me, "I thought who in the world is this lunatic and how did she get in here? But then when I chased you across the hall and you turned around, I saw your face, the face of an angel. And though I hid it and disagreed with it for weeks, I was in love. As I said, or wrote earlier, I was shocked the first time you said yes to marrying me so when you said yes the second time I almost died..." we all laughed once more," When I was a money-crazed, no life, headed for no were, conman but you saved me from the dark fate that I was headed for and for that I will love you until forever."

I was almost crying, he remembered! Or he's just really good at making stuff up on the spot but I don't care it was so sweet!

"Dimitri, when_ I_ first met you in St Petersburg, I thought you were a two-faced, full of himself, babyish low life. And that was before I even knew you were a conman," we all laughed. "But as our journey continued, I saw a different side of you, you were caring, and shy, and a total klutz, but for some weird reason I started falling for you. But that evening on the Tasha, when Vlad had us dance together, that was when I fell all the way, after that there was no turning back… I was in love and will always be, even if you are kitchen boy, gone conman, gone loving husband and father, you're my kitchen boy, gone conman, gone loving husband and father."

"Awww," Vlad exclaimed. He then looked around and everyone laughed a little because he was the only one that did anything.

"The rings please," said the reverend.

Dimitri reached in his pocket and I got mine from Sophie.

"Do you Dimitri Leongard, take Anya Romanov to be you lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Dimitri was almost crying, "I do," he said putting the ring on my finger.

"And do you Anya Romanov, take Dimitri Leongard to be you lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

I had already started crying, "I do," I said putting Dimitri's ring on his finger.

"If there is anyone who objects to the marriage between these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace."

We stood there for a moment, complete silence.

"Any objections Pooka?" Dimitri joked looking at Pooka. Pooka barked with a big smile. Everyone laughed.

"He approves," Dimitri smiled looking at me and the reverend.

"Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dimitri lifted my veil and then said, "With pleasure," he laughed as he dipped me as he did when we were dancing as we kissed.

"It is my pleasure to present, Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Leongard!"

We smiled and walked back down the isle, everyone stood up and was smiling and congratulating as we walked back up the path and to the garden where the reception would be held.

"How's your nose?" I asked quietly as we walked to the garden.

"We—ll, I think it will recover," he joked, "And see no bad luck yet."

"Don't jinx it!" I laughed.

Sophie then snuck up behind us and scared us. "So now you two go inside while everyone comes out here, and then after they get settled in, we announce you and bring you back out."

"Geeze Sophie you scared me!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Sorry." She apologized sweetly. "Now come, come we have to get you inside!" she laughed pushing us in the palace doors.

"Where's Abby?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh Marie's got her outside."

"Aww, I haven't seen her all day!"

"She was calm all through the ceremony so enjoy the silence while it last because she'll most likely start acting up soon," Sophie laughed.

"Hey there's Grandmama and Abby!" I exclaimed pointing outside.

Grandmama then came in quickly, "She's getting uneasy, I think she wants her momma," she laughed as she came up to us.

"Congratulations my darlings!" she said hugging both Dimitri and I.

"Thank you!" Dimitri and I exclaimed.

"There's my right hand girl!" Dimitri picking Abby up from Grandmama.

"Awwww, she missed you!" I laughed as Abby's smile took up her entire face.

"Of course she did! I'm her papa!" he said holding her up for a second and then cradling her.

"It's almost time for you two to go out there," Sophie said beginning to take Abby from Dimitri.

"Wait, I have an idea!" he said stopping Sophie, "Abby's part of this family too, so why don't we carry her out there with us!"

"I didn't even think of that!" I exclaimed happily.

"But then how will you dance?"

"Dance?" Dimitri and I both question in unison. We had both forgotten all about it.

"Yes dance, the bride and groom always have a first dance."

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot—"

"It's okay, we know how to dance. We learned on the Tasha and we've danced a lot since then."

"Uh-huh," Dimitri said backing me up.

"They're all ready," a servant said peeking inside the door to Sophie.

"Thank you. Alright you two, I'll take Abby, and you two go to those doors while we run outside." Sophie said taking Abby and running out with Grandmama.

"But I—, oh forget it," Dimitri laughed taking my arm.

"How are we supposed to know when to—" I began asking but was interrupted by then a voice outside saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Leongard!" and then a lot of clapping.

"I think now..." Dimitri laughed opening the door. We took a deep breath and were off into the garden.

We came around the corner to the tables and there they were, sixty plus people all here to celebrate our family.

"Oh boy," Dimitri said as we stopped for a moment as we came around the corner.

"Don't worry," I said kissing him on the cheek, "Let's go find our seat and then we get cake!" I joked.

We then continued into the garden saying hello to familiar faces and being introduced to new ones.

"Anya, Dimitri! Congratulations!" I heard a voice saw from behind us. I turned around to see Edward there with his family.

"Edward you made it!" I said hugging him.

Dimitri was glued to the ground; he didn't know I had invited Edward and his family.

"Edward…" Dimitri said confused.

"Dimitri… Anya invited us, she said—"

"I went and found the hotel where they were staying, I felt that we should have our entire family here to celebrate," I said trying to explain it to the confused Dimitri.

"Oh well thank you. The more the happier." Dimitri said hugging Edward, "Is this your family?"

"Yes, this is my wife Clara, my daughter Evangeline and my son ,"

"Named after Dad?"

"Yes."

There was a short silence between us.

"Well we're glad you could come, feel free to look around.

"Thank you," Edward and Clara said walking away with their children.

"They seem nice," I said smiling at Dimitri.

"You didn't tell me you invited them," Dimitri said straight-faced.

"I know. I just felt like they needed to come. He is your brother you know, even if he's only your half brother still."

"Well thank you, I wouldn't have had enough gumption ask myself," he said smiling.

I was relieved he wasn't mad.

Just then Sophie came running over.

"It's time for your first dance!" she said rushing over and taking us tot the center of the area where the band was set up.

"May I have this dance?" Dimitri joked taking my hand as we took the dance floor.

"What if I say no?" I teased.

"Then I guess I'll just have to do this," he said twirling me around and then kissing me. "Okay, one dance," I joked as the music started.

"This isn't awkward at all," Dimitri whispered as we danced. Everyone was around the dance floor watching us.

"No-o," I said sarcastically.

"But who blames 'em you look absolutely beautiful."

"Awww, you don't look to bad yourself."

"Why thank you."

"Ha-ha. This place looks amazing!"

"I know, I think I could get used to this."

"You better." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, your letting me lead!"

"It's cause Vlad's watching."

"Very funny!"

I then remembered that wonderful evening on the Tasha and got a funny idea.

"I'm feeling a little… dizzy."

Dimitri remembered me saying that and decided to play along, he gave me a smile.

"Kind of light headed?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. Probably from spinning." As the song began to end so we stopped, "Maybe we should stop?" he laughed.

"We have stopped," I laughed.

Vlad heard us and also remembered, "Now kiss her this time!"

We both laughed along with everyone else.

"Anya I—."

"Ye—," I laughed.

" I am going to kiss you now." He joked going in for a kiss.

Everyone cheered and the music started back up as everyone else came onto the dance floor and began dancing.

"See that wasn't too hard!" Sophie joked as her, Grandmama, Vlad, and Abby came over.

"Nicely done! I can still remember on the Tasha, you were—" Vlad said beginning to tell the story.

"Vla—d!" Dimitri and I exclaimed, he told that story a little too much.

"Sorry," he laughed.

"You two dance wonderfully," Grandmama said sweetly.

"We were taught well!" I exclaimed pointing to Vlad.

"Oh well I'm the only one here that's had the wonderful opportunity of dancing with him!" Sophie said hugging Vlad.

Vlad and Dimitri started cracking up remembering their little dancing encounter earlier that mourning.

"What?" I asked funnily.

"I'll explain later," Dimitri laughed and then looked to Grandmama, "May I have this dance?"

"Ha-ha, of course Dimitri." She said laughing as she handed Sophie Abby and they began dancing.

"Well Vlad I guess it's you and me!" I joked taking Vlad's arm.

"Don't worry I'll dance with Abby!" Sophie joked as she began dancing with Abby in her arms.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Then we both realized how awkward it was and backed away fast. There, happy? I told you!" Dimitri laughed as we danced.

I was doing my best not to laugh, "Awwww, see it wasn't that bad. It could have been worse."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How."

"It could have been Sophie."

We both started laughing uncontrollably, "Your bad!" he laughed.

"What? I am not!" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I still love you!"

"Good! I was beginning to worry!" I joked.

The song ended.

"I think it's time to cut the cake."

"Really? How can you tell?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well. Using my wonderful investigative skills I have come to that conclusion."

"English, conman!"

"Vlad's been inching closer and closer to the cake for the last hour and you're gonna have a heart attack if you don't get to eat it soon."

"You! I—, how do you know what I want when I want it?"

He gave me that conman smile of his and said, "I make it my business to know."

"Ha-ha! Never heard that one before!" I laughed remembering the day on the train with him and Vlad when we were arguing.

"See! Told you!" He said as we saw Sophie signaling for us to come over. Grandmama was holding Abby. Dimitri ran up and took Abby into his arms.

"Dimitri, it's time to cut the cake, so give her back to Marie and then—"

"Sophie?"

"Yes."

"Who's wedding is this?"

"Anya and yours."

"And whose child is this?"

"Anya and yours."

"Exactly… now let's get to that cake!"

Sophie was left speechless, no one ever stood up to her so she was shocked.

Everyone had already gone to stand near the table with the cake so we headed over.

"That was… brave." I laughed looking back at the still shocked Sophie.

"I try," He responded trying to sound manlier.

"Seriously thank you. I wanted to do that for weeks," I laughed.

"I could tell. Besides, Abby is part of our little family so she should be involved as much as possible.

"Awwww, you're so sweet!" I said hugging him and Abby.

"Once again, I try."

We then reached the cake; Grandmama and Vlad had given up on Sophie and walked ahead to the table to tell us what to do.

"Okay here is the knife and the two of you each use a hand on it to cut the first piece, easy as that," Vlad explained.

"Ready?" Dimitri said looking at me.

"Dimitri it's a huge cake with at least an inch of icing of it not counting the icing decorations, of course!"

We both laughed as we picked up the knife, "Ready Abby?" Dimitri said looking down at her in his arms. She gave out a little yawn. "I'll take that as a yes!" he joked.

We slowly cut out a piece as everyone cheered and we put the piece on a plate.

"Aww forget forget forks!" Dimitri joked taking a piece of the piece of cake.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" I joked back doing the same.

We then put the bits in each other's mouths, "Geeze! You trying to kill me already?" I joked with cake in my mouth, it was a huge bite!"

"No! But you did the same thing!" he laughed with cake in his mouth, "Wait! How could I forget?" he exclaimed reaching down to the plate and taking a tiny piece off it.

"Open up Abby!" he said feeding her the small piece, she loved it!

"Awwwww!" I said putting my hands on my mouth, "Please tell me someone got a picture of that!" I said looking around.

The photographer gave me a thumb up, "Thank you! That's going on the mantel!" I laughed.

Then everyone started eating the cake as we went and sat down at our table with Grandmama, Vlad, and Sophie who had finally came back to us.

"I'm stuffed!" I said finishing my cake, "I don't know what was better; the cake or the food!"

"I do! I'm gonna go get more cake!" Dimitri said as I took Abby from him and he headed to get another piece.

We all laughed, "Awww, somebody's getting tired," I said looking down as Abby as she yawned again, she had been so good today, barely any fussing!

"She's had a big day!" Sophie joked.

"What did Dimitri do when he found out you invited Edward and his family?" Vlad asked almost worried.

"He actually took it better than I thought he would."

"That's good, so he isn't mad?"

"Not that I know of. He was shocked at first but after a minute he was fine."

"I was worried he would panic and say something he didn't mean to them or tell them to leave."

"Tell who to leave?" Dimitri said coming back to the table.

We all sort of looked at each other for a moment, "Edward… and his family," Grandmama said slowly.

"Oh no I would never do that. Even if he is my stepbrother he's still my half brother so he's family," Dimitri said sitting down and putting his arm around me as he quoted me. I smiled, he winked.

"What was that?" Sophie teased.

"What was what?" Dimitri asked.

"That little wink there."

"Oh nothing, just had something in my eye."

"Of course you did!"

Dimitri then began eating his piece of cake, we all laughed and told stories of earlier that mourning and how "fun" it had been getting ready.

When Dimitri finished his cake he stood up, "I'll be right back," he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, where ya going?" I asked quietly.

"…There's something I need to go take care of…" he said smiling, I knew what he meant. He walked away.

"Dimitri?" I said stopping him.

"Yes," he turned around.

"Don't worry!" I smiled.

He smiled and then continued walking.

I watched as he went over to Edward and they began talking. He was doing well; he built up enough courage to face one of his biggest fears at the moment.

"So did he ever tell you all about us?" Dimitri asked as he and Edward walked around.

"Not until he told me to come here, but he only told me. I guess my mother knew too," Edward answered.

"Knew?"

"Yeah, she uh… she died about two years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, she was sick, we knew it was coming so it made it a little easier on us all."

"What was she sick with?"

"Pneumonia."

"Really? Another thing we have in common."

"Huh?"

"When I was about my mother died of Phenomena."

"Wow, didn't see that coming."

"Yeah," Dimitri laughed a little, he was beginning to loosen up, "So what was Dad like?"

"I'll tell you about Dad if you tell me about your mother," Edward said also trying to loosen up.

"Deal," Dimitri said shaking Edward hand.

"Call me Eddy."

"Call me Dimitri, I've never really had a nick name," he laughed.

"That's okay, I just always feel so stiff when people are always calling me Edward," he laughed.

"I know what you mean!" Dimitri laughed, "Growing up here as a kitchen boy I always hated my name cause everyone was always yelling at me."

"Kitchen boy?" Edward laughed.

"Sorry but some of us have to marry into all this," Dimitri laughed gesturing to the palace.

Edward laughed, "So Dad was a good man, he never drank, he never cheated."

"Really?" Dimitri asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I'm already impressed, and denying that we're related," Dimitri joked.

"I never said I wasn't perfect," Edward joked, "I used to be horrible! I was always playing tricks on my sister and everyone in our home."

"Okay I take back that last part," Dimitri joked.

They continued talking and telling each other about their families and lives so far. They were a lot more alike then they thought at first. Dimitri finally had family, and here all this time he thought he was alone when really he had had a stepfamily in Britain the entire time.


End file.
